The Prince of Jotunheim
by PhantomLilac
Summary: Loki, the sole heir of Jotunheim, was curious and imaginative since birth, and didn't feel like he belonged. Thor, the stubborn heir of Asgard, decides the only way to prove himself worthy of the throne is to bring back the head of a Jotun for his father, Odin. Near death, Thor is rescued by Loki, and the two soon find they have more in common than they thought. Thorki fic
1. Chapter 1

Frost Giants were a peculiar species, for it was always the male Jotun who bore the child.

In this particular case, it was their king, Laufey.

It was a painless, short birth. Laufey had already born two sons before...Byleister and Helblindi. Both had been long and difficult...and the lack of pain made the king worry.

The midwife giantess shook her head sadly, lifting the newborn up from the bed from which it came.

"Would you like me to rid of it, sir?" the feeble, aging midwife asked.

"Why, what is wrong?" Laufey nervously responded.

The baby Frost Giant was a runt. It was much too small, even for the Jotun race. Its size matched that of a lesser species...that of a Midgardian or Asgardian origin.

But it was beautiful. Its little head had eyes like orbs of crimson...the groove-like markings patterned across its silver-blue skin were unmatched by any other.

Laufey gently took his young son into his arms. The coldhearted king melted on the spot, and he shook his head at the midwife.

"I believe I'll keep him," Laufey murmured sweetly, "he could be of use to me."

The midwife nodded, before politely curtsying and leaving the exhausted king with the dwarfed babe. Laufey's chilled lips curled into a grin.

"Loki. I shall call him _Loki."_

~.::.~

Loki had an awkward life as the smallest of the Frost Giants.

Only months after his birth, a war had raged on...killing both of his eldest brothers before he had the opportunity to know them.

That was probably why his Father favored him to such a high extent.

Loki was the sole heir to the throne...and Laufey had tried his very hardest to make Loki not feel different.

Of course with his significant height difference, the Prince of Jotunheim had always felt off...and his daydreaming, curious tendencies often caused issues for Laufey.

For one, Loki refused to argue. He would not fight, he would rather make peace. Secondly, he always wandered off and didn't come back until late at day.

And lastly, Loki kept secrets.

~.::.~

It had all began on a winter day in Asgard. Their ruler, Odin Borsson, and his son, Thor Odinson had been in a heated debate.

"Father, how else could I prove myself rather than to bring a Jotun's head to adorn the halls!?" Thor snapped bitterly.

"Violence is not always the way, my son. You will be coronated as King, when you realize this." Odin responded with a sigh.

Thor stormed off, his irritation bubbling in his skin...he would show his Father the worthiness he contained, if it was the last thing he'd do...

~.::.~

**A/N: Hello ev****eryone! This is my first Thorki fic so bear with me! Hehe**

**I don't think this will become too explicit later on, so it will be rated T for now. In the event it does become too graphic as the story progresses, I will bump it up to M.**

**This is also my first time writing an entire story in 3rd person...I am testing a new style of writing stories. TO MY FOLLOWERS OF "SAVE ME FROM MYSELF": Don't worry! I am still writing SMFM (It has like 30 more chapters to be written lol) so there is no need to fear I will drop out on it :-)**

**I would also like to recognize my friend and editor, EpicAwesomeness, who gave me insight/ideas on both of these stories. Dankesehen, meine Freundin ^.^**

**I hope you will all enjoy! (When I get further into this fic, I mean)**

**Thank you!**

**-PhantomLilac**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki always found comfort in the woods.

Much of Jotunheim was covered in thick, snowy mountains, but there was one place, not too far from the palace, that he would wander through.

He knew every tree, rock, and pathway...but his favorite spot was the little cave by the frozen river, hidden in the deepest corner of the forest...

Loki loved it because that's where he kept his treasures. Not gold, jewels, or anything of specialty...but it was where he kept his "Other Realms" things.

Of course, his father, Laufey, disregarded them as trash, but didn't force Loki to get rid of them. Generally, they were just nicknacks that got confused at Jotunheim's Bifrost gate and ended up being discarded there. Loki would take them and bring them here, where he could admire them in secrecy all on his own.

It was here he forgot what he was. He forgot he was the tiniest Frost Giant. He only thought himself as an equal to the other princesses and royals of the realms.

Jotuns were generally barbarians, others would say. Loki didn't doubt this...but even with the cruelty of some of his people...he still saw compassion. But Jotuns did not fascinate him, it was Asgardians.

He had seen a few in his life. He'd seen the Allfather Odin visit once, to discuss truce with his father. He found them so odd...but beautiful. Their pale, smooth skin, their supple facial features...they were so much like them, but smaller, and obviously not too resistant to the cold.

Loki pulled and tugged at his long raven hair to get the tangles out...sitting at his...what did the Asgardians call it? Mirror, right? He sat at his mirror, plucking out every knot and straightening it out.

He smiled to himself. That was better. It fell down, all the way down to his waist. Not every Frost Giant had luxurious hair such as he...it was a common myth that the ones who did grow hair were supposed to be very wise.

Loki did not object this of himself. He considered himself at least logical and sensible...and overall proper.

He weaved his fingers into each midnight strand, transforming it midway into a braid, before sealing every few inches with golden rings. His father had insisted he keep his hair tightly kept, for it would look much more like that of royalty than a common peasant.

Slinging the fur cloak over his naturally cold shoulders, the Prince let out a pleasant sigh, admiring himself in the mirror once again.

"Do I wonder, what I would appear like in the skin of an Asgardian?" he muttered aloud with the heave of his chest. He waved the tip of his hand, the illusion of pale, perfectly smooth skin staring back at him in the glass object. He stared for a long time.

Loki wanted to see the world outside of this one. Other than the woods and the palace, Loki generally was not allowed to roam. Laufey had always feared a larger Frost Giant would bring harm to his son.

Laufey was feared throughout the realms. Loki knew this for a fact. However, Laufey was not a horrible father.

The relationship between Loki and Laufey was a hard one to understand. Laufey didn't openly show his inner compassion for his son, but didn't hate him either...he let Loki have many do-able privileges, such as going into the woods, collecting (what Laufey claims are completely useless) these trinkets, and have whatever he wanted from the dining hall...but with these, came the lack of social time...Loki was a lonely child.

Lonely, Loki drew his attention away from the mirror, hearing commotion out in the woods.

"What?" he growled under his breath. No one ever came into the woods...no one except for himself.

He grabbed his dagger, concealing it into his cloak, and crept out of the cave, looking out into the small ice-valley and frozen river ahead. Around them dotted the vast line of trees, cold and dead for millions of years.

There was no one there...

No one that Loki could see, at least.

As he, on guard, made his way into the forest, he heard the crashing of footsteps not too far away...

~.::.~

"Send me to Jotunheim, Heimdall." Thor demanded.

The elder, all-seeing Heimdall's brow furrowed, and he raised his gaze.

"Do you find that wise?" he responded.

Thor rolled his eyes in arrogant irritation.

"Of course I do! Now send me through!"

Heimdall sighed, this uneasy feeling creeping into his chest as he turned his implanted sword, opening up a portal.

"I sincerely hope you will not get yourself into trouble, Prince Thor." Heimdall grunted. On the inside, Heimdall hoped this was not treason...he had seen Odin and Thor argue, but was it illegal if Odin did not say whether Thor could leave or not?

It was cold, where Thor arrived. He had Mjolnir in his hand, as he shifted his own heavy fur cloak around his body. This was to be expected.

He had a Jotun to kill.

His eyes averted to a palace off in the distance, a palace thick and made of ice...he knew what he wanted.

Laufey's head would be a great present to his father. Then Jotunheim would crumble, and Thor would win. There was no heir to the Jotunheim throne, right? Odin had never stated so.

He trekked across the frost-covered cobblestone. As he marched closer and closer, after what had to have been an hour, he had made it to a small village right outside the palace gates.

The freaks, those ugly Frost Giant scums, were everywhere, eying him with hostility. They'd all be fearing him soon, Thor had been mindset upon, soon as Laufey was dead.

"Hold up, puny Asgardian," a gatekeeper sneered, "are you lost?"

Thor's azure eyes narrowed in challenge, and he smirked.

"I am here to see King Laufey." Thor responded.

The gatekeeper allowed him passage, but not after, like every other Jotun, glared menacingly at him.

Laufey was HUGE in comparison to Thor. The young Asgardian suddenly swallowed. He wasn't so sure anymore if he should be doing this...this was suicide mission now.

"Thor Odinson, an unusual company this afternoon," the monster growled, his crimson globes of eyes burning into Thor's skull. The blonde Asgardian tried to look calm, despite his sudden nervousness.

"Our people have fought for years, King Laufey, and I would like to end it." he stubbornly hissed.

"So you are _alone_, arrogant God of Thunder? You come in a foolish attempt to kill me...surely Odin didn't send you?" Laufey chuckled in a taunting manner.

Thor looked over his shoulders, seeing the guards readying their weapons.

_'Good gods, they're going to kill me,'_ Thor thought, his adrenaline racing. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst.

Then he turned and ran.

He busted his way past the ginormous Jotun guards, his mind whirling.

"Seize him, and show no mercy!" Laufey screeched triumphantly.

His insides screamed for him to run...and the blonde god looked from left to right.

A forest! It didn't offer much protection, but he could distract his pursuers perhaps and make a getaway.

Thor stumbled his way into several trees, cold and long dead. He didn't care...he didn't have the time to care. He had to get away!

Thor looked over his shoulder, hearing the guards off in the distance giving commands and marching out to find him.

Crash! He tripped and fell, landing with an "OOMPH" into the freshly fallen snow.

"An Asgardian?" a voice nervously murmured. It sounded pure as gold, welcoming almost.

Thor looked up, expecting some sort of creature more like himself, but instead it was another Frost Giant.

But this one was different. For a Jotun, this one was small...and he was lean, and skinny, but the definition of slight muscles still existed across his somewhat awkward stature.

With the roar of a Frost Giant somewhere nearby, Thor couldn't complain when this newcomer grabbed his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet. Thor's gloved hand was forcibly interlaced with the Frost Giant's.

"Come with me. Hurry!" the creature exclaimed, tugging Thor along in the snow.

As they weaved along the maze of great, dead trees, they came upon a clearance, a frozen river that was in front of steep, sharp rocks.

"Is that safe?" Thor grunted nervously.

"Would you rather I throw you to the guards?" this stranger pointed out. Thor shrugged in defeat.

"I suppose not." he irritably responded.

With one last, afraid glance over his shoulder, the Asgardian followed the Frost Giant across the sharp, narrow paths that led downwards...to a beautifully secluded cave.

He glanced around...the place was practically a dump. It was kept clean, it seemed, but piles of what Thor would consider junk littered the ground.

He was shoved to onto something soft by the Jotun, whose large, crimson eyes scanned him over in nothing but curiosity.

"You must be freezing. I shall fetch you a blanket." it cooed, turning and vanishing into the shadows of the cave.

The idea of being alone made Thor uncomfortable. He did not trust this dwarfed Giant, but he couldn't not trust him at the same time.

"Odin is going to be furious," he growled under his breath, throwing his head back in frustration.

The Jotun returned, tucking a blanket onto Thor's shoulders. The creature's closeness made his face turn red with embarrassment.

"Why are you helping me?" Thor asked.

"I see no reason not to," the Jotun replied.

"I came to kill the King, why would you help me?" Thor repeated, this time very much so confused.

At last, the Jotun scowled, cocking his head to a side.

"Why would you wish to murder the King?"

"To prove myself to my father, Odin. Now answer my question."

The Jotun's frown did not disappear, but he sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"I will return you to the Bifrost gate when my people have forgotten of the disturbance...knowing our King he'll settle down after a few days. I apologize for his temper tantrum."

It had changed the subject completely. Thor's skin boiled when the Jotun began curiously toying with his hair. Thor knew it did not mean to appear sexual in any way, it was just curious. But it made him so very nervous.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked. The Jotun drew his hand away.

"I'd never seen such a curious shade of color on one's hair. I'm used to seeing either black or no hair at all. Is this a typical hereditary trait for Asgardians? I've never been outside the palace until about a few years ago, and I stay here most of the time. Father doesn't let me out of Jotunheim," the creature mumbled.

Thor cocked his eyebrows.

"You lived in the palace?" Thor echoed, now curiosity of his own beginning to arise.

"Indeed. I _am_ the Prince, after all."

Thor's mouth gaped open.

The Prince of Jotunheim was his rescuer.

And Thor had nearly killed his father...for this kindness in return.

"S-sir, my greatest respects...I am Prince Thor, of Asgard." Thor stammered, guilt prickling at his mind.

The Prince frowned softly, as if burdened by something.

"No need to be all quash over it, it isn't a big deal. Please, just call me Loki." the Prince mused.

Thor nodded.

"Thank you then, _Loki,_ for saving my life."


	3. Chapter 3

"What an appetite you possess tonight, my dear son," Laufey commented, watching in amusement as little Loki lifted a barrel of apples into his small cart.

"I ran out of food in the cave," Loki merely replied, "I do snack once in a while."

Laufey nodded, even though he was vastly puzzled by his son's words. Loki didn't often eat much...but then again, he rarely even showed for dinner, so it would not be a problem as long as he was safe, alone in the cave...

The King of Jotunheim, deep down was only concerned and caring for his youngest and only surviving child. And part of it was pity, for his son's tiny stature. He only allowed Loki access to three locations: the woods, around the Bifrost gate (Laufey recognized Loki used to sneak to the gate to retrieve whatever knickknacks got mixed up in transportation between the realms), and the palace.

It was fear, that made King Laufey restrict Loki's whereabouts. Loki was like a delicate, tiny china doll...he could break so easily. And Frost Giants were brutes...who knows what some of the peasants would do to his son if Loki wandered into the village. They would abuse him, hurt him horribly, maybe even kill him, without ever realizing he was a prince.

Laufey would not let this occur.

"Be safe, Loki," Laufey called after him, "and stay away from the village!"

It had slipped Laufey's mind completely, that the Prince of Asgard, Thor, had vanished into the woods. No, Laufey merely slumped back in his throne, pleasantly daydreaming of the bones of Odin snapping under his fingertips...

~.::.~

Thor looked up as he heard the click-click of the cart wheels entering the cave.

"I brought you apples, if that'll suffice!" Loki mused.

There were at least three barrels of apples, all filled to the top. Thor giddily grinned, his stomach groaning and growling. Then he raised his eyebrow suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"The land of Jotunheim is freezing cold. How are there apples?" the God of Thunder queried in response.

"We're not as dimwitted as we appear," Loki retorted, but he had a playful smile on, "we trade with Vanaheim."

"Vanaheim? What would they want in return?"

Thor was not as thoroughly convinced, but Loki's smile only widened.

"What else could they want from us? Frost Beast hides and ice. We don't get just apples, either. Carrots, potatoes, berries...the palace is chocked full of fine foods," Loki explained.

Thor snatched an apple from the top of the barrel, sinking his teeth in. It wasn't frozen at all, as Thor had anticipated. It was succulent and sweet, just as the fruit should be.

"Enjoying it?"

"Yes," Thor mumbled between hearty bites, "thank you."

Loki paced back and forth for a moment, before brushing a strand of black hair from his face.

"Your hair is very long, even for a Jotun," Thor commented.

Loki shrugged.

"I suppose so. Some Jotuns have hair that grows for a while, then gets too cold and doesn't continue. I'm awfully fortunate mine is still growing."

"It's at least three feet long. I've never seen anything like it. Have you considered trimming it a bit?"

If Loki had been an Asgardian, Thor would've sworn he would've been stark pale by now by the dead shot look on his face.

"Ritually, I am not supposed to cut it. I can wash it, comb it, braid it, but cutting...no." Loki responded.

Thor was immensely fascinated with this Jotun...not just because Loki kept feeding him information, but how unusual it was for a Frost Giant to be so...openhearted? Was that the right word for it?

"I was not aware. I apologize for my ignorance."

Loki's cheerful smile returned, confusing Thor for a moment, before Loki continued his rather sporadic, chatty nature.

"Not a big deal. Anyways, since I am protecting you for the meantime...I have a favor to ask of you." Loki babbled onwards.

Thor cocked an eyebrow.

"Favor?"

"Indeed. I presume you are knowledgeable, yes?"

Thor wasn't sure what the Frost Giant Prince was getting at, but he knew it couldn't be of any good.

"Aye, I am." Thor blatantly chided. Loki's grin widened into one of mischief and humor.

"I have so many Asgardian Things, and I wish I knew what they were useful for. Would you explain them to me?"

The blonde god's eyes popped as he looked from left to right.

"There must be hundreds of this trash! _All of them!?"_

"Aye," Loki mocked teasingly, _"all of them."_

Thor's jaw dropped. It made him feel overwhelmed, and somewhat annoyed.

"Not a chance, Jotun prince. I won't waste time telling you of every single one..."

"I understand. I'm the guards can waste plenty of time executing you instead." Loki replied.

In frustration, Thor gave in, his shoulders heaving.

"All right, all right, you win. Shall we begin?"

Loki clapped his hands together gleefully, vanishing into the piles of what Thor would consider trash, and returned with a silvery tool.

He placed it into Thor's grasp. It was a fork. Nothing was special about it.

"What's this one called?" Loki squeaked.

Thor frowned, handing it back gently to Loki,

"It's a fork. You seriously don't have those here?"

The slender Frost Giant shook his head, a slight pout puckering onto his lips.

"Not at all. What do you use it for? Combing hair?" Loki insisted, his excitement growing.

"You use it to eat, not for styling locks...let's hurry and get this over with, alright?"

~.::.~

Hours drummed on by, Loki sitting and listening as Thor explained every delicate object to him.

"And...this one?" Loki murmured between yawns, passing him a rusted, gold locket.

Thor toyed with the thing for a moment, before he realized Loki was already asleep.

Seeing the Frost Giant curled up on the cold stone floor, his swirl-painted face left into one of utter peace, made the God of Thunder smile. Here he was, in a cave, with the enemy asleep before him.

Thor ripped off his cape, not wanting the Frost Giant to lie uncomfortably, and tucked it around Loki's thin body.

_'He IS awfully small,'_ Thor thought, _'I wonder what could've went wrong at his birth...'_

Thor found himself drifting off to sleep, as he wrapped his own fur cloak and blanket around his shoulders, before his eyes fluttered shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor had awoken to find the cave completely empty.

The fur cloak previously placed on Loki had been folded neatly and gently laid next to Thor's previously unconscious form.

And for the first time in the two days he had been captive here, Thor couldn't help but wonder...

Where had the little Jotun gone?

~.::.~

"My liege, why are you at the Bifrost gate at this time of day?" It was one of the guards, Narvi, who had alerted Loki into startle.

Loki knew Narvi meant no harm or disturbance. It was his duty, after all, to see that the royal family were protected.

"Oh, good morning, Narvi!" Loki chirped innocently, scooping up a rather gorgeous gold necklace from the dumps of the gate, "I'm merely scavenging...isn't this bizarre?"

He held up a smoking pipe, probably from Midgard, and grinned from ear to ear. Narvi let out a breathy sigh.

"There will be merchants coming to and from Vanaheim at any moment, Prince Loki. You ought to be on your way." he stammered.

Loki nodded, still smiling, before scurrying off towards the woods.

Narvi could only watch as the tiny Prince vanished into the dead, white wasteland scattered with frozen remnants of a what possibly was once a green realm.

He would find out what Loki was up to...if it was the last thing he'd do.

~.::.~

Loki's mother had long since been deceased.

Her death was the real reason Laufey did not prefer Loki to leave his safe haven.

_'Farbauti...'_ the King remembered her name so clearly.

It had been Farbauti who convinced him to not give up on the tiny Jotun Prince, it had been Farbauti all along, her spirit, her wisdom, her kindness to the people of Jotunheim, that had gotten Laufey to where he was today.

It was also Farbauti's death, that had led Loki to drift apart from the palace and spend most of his time in the cave.

The palace reminded his son too much of her.

Loki had been an adolescent Frost Giant when his mother passed on. Back then, he was a shy, emotional, and sensitive boy, slowly going on the brink of maturity.

One moment, Farbauti was telling him stories about Asgard and the Nine Realms, the next moment she was gone.

There had been a brawl in the square outside the palace gates. The mother and son had been walking past, and she shouted at them to stop. Nobody listened.

She opened the gates, promising Loki she'd be right back. Except, when she didn't, the boy got worried.

He saw her fighting tooth-and-nail with a taller Frost Giant.

And the foolish boy decided to intervene.

Laufey blamed himself for not being there to end the quarrels of his kingdom.

Loki had been exposed, pulling out his tiny dagger and threatening the drunken boor to leave Farbauti alone.

The menacing thing turned on him. Farbauti had seen the lust and hunger to kill in his eyes...

And when he lunged, she leaped in the way.

The kingdom was silent for months.

Loki would not come out of his bedroom.

And then he opened his window and ran.

Just like that.

Out to the woods.

Laufey's heart shriveled up into nothing but cold distaste for the shrewd, scum of the land. Anyone lower than he was a wicked creature.

Laufey would never let his son leave him.

He would never let anything harm Loki.

Never.

~.::.~

"I'm ba-aaack!" Loki squealed.

Thor shiftily raised his eyebrows.

"So it appears," Thor grunted.

Loki pouted, crossing his arms.

"And why are you such a grouch? You were smiling in your sleep last night." Loki retorted innocently.

Thor couldn't help but grin at Loki's sweet ignorance.

"Because I had to tuck you in, wee little prince," he teased. Only then did Loki's face darken.

"Little!?" he echoed, horrified and ashamed. Thor's shoulders drooped.

He had insulted Loki. Probably set him off now. The Prince of Asgard had to watch his tongue.

"Uh-hum. Pardon me, your highness, I meant just Prince," Thor stammered, courteously bowing as he had done for months before.

"Good," Loki huffed. For a moment, the Frost Giant genuinely looked menacing to Thor, but then the blue-skinned royal's lips curled into a smirk.

"Oh please, call me Loki, your highness," he echoed mockingly.

The blonde god couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"You're getting feisty, aren't you?"

"So art thou," Loki continued to mock. Thor's brow furrowed.

Hadn't Loki been all chirpy and happy-go-lucky only moments before?

There was a pause of silence, both staring at each other intently.

"So...I've decided that since you are stuck with me until who knows when, this means I will have to trust you."

Loki swallowed deeply. Thor's face lit into amusement.

"I tried to kill your father, why did you decide upon this?"

Loki shrugged.

"But you didn't," he pointed out, "and you showed me things I've never seen before...taught me all about Asgard stuff. I have something very, very special, and I don't want my father, or anyone to know. Promise?"

Thor gulped, his blonde hair falling into his face as he tried to think.

Promise? Promise what? His face turned pale with confusion and disbelief.

"I promise," Thor murmured.

_'What is he up to? As long as he doesn't kill me, I guess I can trust him as well. Loki seems different anyways.'_ the Prince of Asgard thought.

Loki enticingly took Thor's gloved hand, leading him off, deeper into the cave.

Thor let out a gasp of alarm...

This _couldn't_ be!


	5. Chapter 5

Loki led Thor down into the cave...

And there was nothing there.

Thor shifted his gaze onto the Jotun, whose fingertips twitched with a glow of magic.

"What are you concealing?" Thor asked suspiciously, causing the Jotun prince to smile.

"Look for yourself."

When Thor's stare settled back where nothing had once been, a tiny tree sapling now replaced the empty void, a trickle of magically fashioned sunlight sparking onto its budding green leaves.

"This is impossible...how does-Jotunheim cannot support plant life, can it!?" Thor stammered, staring at the tiny thing in marvel.

"Indeed, it could not, until now. It is true that...your father took the Casket those years ago, right?" Loki replied, a bit nervously.

"Yes, but it did not harm the realm, did it?"

Loki shook his head.

"Nay, Jotunheim is not harmed. Long before my father was born, the land was as beautiful as your Asgard. We weren't always, as you say, Frost Giants...but then the Casket appeared from nowhere, and the whole land and it's people were altered. Now Jotunheim is reverting back to its natural state," Loki explained.

Thor's eyebrows furrowed.

"You say the Jotuns were altered when it became this frozen wasteland? What will happen when it reverts to its natural state? What will happen to you?" he hesitantly asked.

Loki stared down at his feet.

"The people will not be able to adapt this time to the warm weather. We will all eventually perish."

A horrible, aching feeling thudded in Thor's chest. Loki was going to die?

It had only been two days, and Thor...he felt something for Loki. He couldn't put a word on it, but the Jotun's warm smile, his kind generosity, it was growing on him. It made Thor feel safe, made him feel happy.

Thor paused for a moment, studying Loki's now turned back, seeing the thick fur cloak over Loki's own shoulders.

"Loki...I'm so sorry." Thor muttered, though it came out cracked and depressive in tone.

"Don't be sorry, Thor. I would give anything for Jotunheim to become a friendly, happier place." Loki replied, walking over to one of the several fur hide rugs and taking a seat, nibbling hungrily at an apple.

Just like that, the illusion of invisibility made the tiny tree vanish.

Thor went and took a seat a few feet away from Loki. Thor had never seen the Frost Giant appear so troubled the past two days, nor seen him look quite as sad.

"I haven't even seen you take a bite out of anything, the whole time we've been here." Thor commented.

Loki shrugged.

"Because I'm smaller, I don't eat as much."

Thor and Loki were both silent for a long, long while.

Was it because they were afraid to speak?

Were they repressing hidden feelings, things they daren't say?

The blonde god let out a sigh.

Loki awkwardly fumbled with the golden apple in his grip.

Then Thor spoke.

"I probably should leave, tomorrow. My father will grow suspicious...and I would hate for you to get caught helping me."

Loki pouted.

"So soon? But there is so much more I want you to teach me!" he whined in reply.

Thor paused, the gears in his mind turning, before he grinned.

"I can come back for you. And then I'll bring you with me. _To Asgard."_

Loki's big crimson eyes widened in surprise, and he dropped the apple he was holding.

"You would take me to Asgard?" he whispered.

Thor blushed slightly, his face turning hot. When he caught Loki's gaze again, he couldn't suppress his emotions.

"Aye. You are my friend, are you not?" Thor cheekily exclaimed.

Once again they paused, and Thor looked into those red orbs of eyes, wondering how he never noticed their peculiarity before. They were like two symmetrical drops of blood, glistening around a black pupil, but the thick, radiant eyelashes almost came off as feminine.

Thor had to remind himself that Jotuns naturally were a "neutral" gender, possessing both feminine and masculine qualities. But he couldn't help but realize that Loki was an extraordinarily beautiful creature, even for a Frost Giant.

It was Thor who was taken by surprise though, when cold arms gripped his hips, something heavy burying itself into his tunic.

He looked down below him, shocked at the slightly arousing, chilly grip.

Loki had buried himself into hugging Thor. He didn't understand why, but the little Jotun was hugging him tightly, his head pressed against Thor's clothed chest with radiancy.

_"Thank you." _Loki cried. Thor gave in to this kind demand, and in turn snugged his own arms around Loki's waist.

Thor couldn't help but feel the pressure building in his heart, the one question ringing in his mind.

Was it possible to fall in love in only two days?

He swallowed hard. And now he might be leaving Loki. Loki, the only creature to ever catch his eye, to captivate him with kindness and charm him with bittersweet words.

And when Thor cupped Loki's face, pressing their lips together shyly, his fears were quenched. Loki did not tense, as if he were expecting it. He expected the kiss.

Thor found himself intoxicated by those crimson eyes again, and he smiled when their kiss was finished.

"You have stolen my heart, _Laufeyson_," he stammered, his face red with hot, sweet blush.

"As you've taken mine, _Odinson_." Was all Loki replied with.

~.::.~

**A/N: Sorry to the readers who thought Loki had the Casket. That wouldn't make much sense though, would it? Nope, it's a tree. Odd for one to be growing in the freezing cold Jotunheim, huh? Loki must have a green-er, blue-thumb for gardening ;)**

**And ahh, romance! What will become of the two lovers? Alas, I cannot tell just yet, but you'll see.**

**WOW! Over 20 followers! Thank you guys so much, really makes me jump for joy to know you're enjoying the story. Much fluff is in store for you all, lots and lots of fluff! **

**-PhantomLilac**


	6. Chapter 6

Thor awoke the next morning wrapped from head to toe in thick, furry blankets.

He yawned, looking around to find that Loki was still curled into Thor's chest, his messy midnight bangs covering his face.

Had last night really happened?

Had he and Loki...

Thor brushed the raven-haired bangs off of Loki's face, putting the memory aside. This action made the little frost giant stir, his bright red eyes blinking open.

"Good morning," Thor murmured.

Loki smiled tiredly.

"To you as well." Loki replied, his smile only widening as he crept up Thor's chest, moving to plant kisses along the blonde god's neck.

"Don't tease me, even if you are awfully skilled at doing so," Thor grumbled playfully.

"But it is much more fun that way!" Loki mewed, before licking his lips.

He and Thor held a long kiss for a while, not another moving apart.

Then reality settled back into both of their minds.

It was time for Thor to leave.

"We ought to get dressed." Thor sadly mused.

Loki realized the real pain in Thor's tone, feeling his own bit of remorse and sadness.

Loki didn't want Thor to go.

He never wanted Thor to leave him.

But he had to.

"...Yes, yes, I suppose." Loki stammered.

~.::.~

It hadn't taken long to reach the Bifrost gate.

The cold, distant, and bleak sun had barely risen, no guard should be on duty at the time they had arrived at

Loki turned the familiar staff of ice in its place, opening a portal at the very slightest.

Thor took a step forward, as if to enter, but then whirled around, hugging Loki close to him.

The Jotun did not object, feeling tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Promise you're coming back!" Loki wailed, his hands desperately clutching Thor's fur cloak.

Thor lifted his blue chin with his thick fingertips, smiling slightly, and swallowing down his grief.

"I will come back for you. This I promise. And you will never be lonely again," Thor vowed.

Loki had gotten the opportunity to peck a final kiss upon Thor's warm lips. Thor made him feel safe, made him feel joyous, made him feel absolutely...in love.

Thor took one last glance over his shoulder, a tear falling down his cheek.

_"I love you."_ was all both of them could whisper, almost in unison.

The God of Thunder took a shaky step into the oblivion of the portal, feeling the Bifrost tingle and swirl around him, the last image of Loki's teary smile making his eyes burn.

He knew when he returned home, he would weep.

Thor would come back for Loki. He couldn't stay apart forever.

He loved him.

~.::.~

The Allfather had heard from Heimdall where Thor had went.

Jotunheim.

And yet, he did not go directly for Thor, not when he learned the Prince of Jotunheim was shielding and hiding him. There was no danger in Jotunheim yet.

But when the Bifrost started shimmering as the son of the Allfather returned, Odin's growing rage at Thor's catastrophic actions would prove a different scolding.

"Father!?" was all Thor shrilled as soon as he arrived.

Odin raised a hand, calling Mjolnir to him.

"You are a foolish, unworthy boy! First you try to murder the king of the Jotuns, and then you seduce his son?" Odin cried angrily.

Thor didn't get a first chance to reply, for Odin had been prepared this time.

"Guards, seize him!"

That was all it took, for them to ensnare the suddenly powerlessly Thor in shackles and chains.

"Father, let me explain, please!" Thor pleaded, but the Allfather had enough. Holding Mjolnir in his hands, he sadly shook his head.

Only through discipline, he would learn.

And if only through punishment, then punishment it would be.

"Lock him in the more high-security dungeons." was the command Odin gave with a sad bow of his head.

~.::.~

It had been the shy, timid guard Narvi who had seen Loki let the criminal Prince of Asgard into the Bifrost.

It had been Narvi who Loki had somewhat made a friend out of, in his little journeys to the gates in an attempt to collect all the Realms' trinkets that got mixed up through travel.

And it was Narvi that Loki begged not to tell the secret.

On his knees, the prince had cried for his only friend not to tell his Father.

Narvi knew the risks. He knew if he was caught lying to King Laufey, he would be executed.

But Narvi also had his secrets.

He was in love with the Prince of Jotunheim, his one and only friend, whom he only saw on the occasion.

So it was Narvi who also made a promise that day to Loki, a promise he swore to keep.

He would not tell Laufey what horrible crimes Loki had committed with the Asgardian prince.

He would protect Loki with his life.

Forever.

~.::.~

**A/N: Don't we all just really hate Odin? And don't we all already love Narvi, the shy Jotun gate guard? You will love him more in later chapters. He's a real sweetheart.**

**Uh oh, Loki and Thor are separated from one another! It won't be for long, guys, I have plenty of fluff-and adventure-packed in future chapters ;D**

**-PhantomLilac**


	7. Chapter 7

Laufey had been upmost surprised when Loki had come into the palace the next morning.

"An unexpected visit, my son," he mused.

Loki depressively looked to his feet.

"An extended visit, Father," Loki replied, "I am bored of the cave."

Laufey raised his eyebrows in bafflement. When had Loki ever been bored of the cave?

Something else was up.

"Loki, you do not need lie to me. You love your...collection, do you not?" he asked. When Loki slowly nodded, a sincere, sweet smile appeared on the aging king's face.

"It reminds me _too_ much of Mother." Loki said with a pout. Laufey let out a sad sigh.

Before Farbauti died, she had taught Loki about the other realms and talked about her journeys with her husband to them, long before the war, long before the ancient truces between the realms were broken. She had always told the boy many stories of Asgard.

Of course it would remind Loki of her.

Laufey merely nodded.

"I understand, my dear son. I understand. And where are you off to, now?" the king presumed.

Loki's sad look reappeared on his face.

"My chambers, I believe. I am very tired."

Little did the King know, Laufey had just bought all of Loki's lies.

This was one of the first times Loki felt guilty for lying to his father.

But he knew that Laufey would never understand.

He had to keep Thor a secret. He had to.

~.::.~

The sun rose and set in Asgard in seven day's time.

Thor was still grieving.

He never could keep his promise to Loki now.

Thor had to be with Loki. He loved Loki too much, to let him slip out of his grasp.

And yet they were worlds apart.

The blonde god peeked his eyes awake, sitting up on his cot to hear the sounds of footsteps not too far away.

He sat up, scooting his legs off the bedside from where he had dully been napping.

His mother, the Allmother Frigga, waltzed towards him with a slight, pleasant smile.

"Good morning!" she chirped.

Tears welled up in Thor's gaze.

Good morning.

_Good. Morning._

Those had been the words he had told Loki so sweetly the week before, for Loki to affectionately reply with a kiss.

Over the course of his imprisonment, Thor had been reliving his time with the blue-skinned, dwarfed Jotun. He had been imagining those piercing, yet entrancing crimson eyes affectionately stealing his way, those cold but soft hands resting onto his shoulders, the splendid kisses.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I've forgotten, you're a bit sensitized at the moment." Frigga quickly apologized to her son.

Thor let out a grunt, settling into a comfortable sitting posture.

"'Tis not your fault, just a memory, Mother. Good...morning to you as well." Thor replied, trying to look cheerful, which only sent a sympathetic shake of her head to his direction.

"You don't have to hide your emotions to me, Thor...I will always listen to you."

"This I know well."

Frigga strolled patiently to Thor's side

"Tell me more of your lover, the son of Laufey."

Thor hesitated at Frigga's words, moving a bit uncomfortably to look up at her calm stare.

He swallowed before speaking.

"His name is Loki. I...he was dwarfed at birth, so he's nearly my height. Absolutely beautiful creature, especially his heart. He spared me, Mum, he should've killed me or thrown me to the guards, but he hid me, even if I tried to slay his father," Thor began, Frigga nodding slightly at every few words, "I think you would enjoy his company. I promised him that I would return for him and show him all of Asgard in its glory. I love him."

Thor bowed his head shamefully, his shoulders heaving with sobs.

"Your father does everything for a reason, Thor. You will not be imprisoned forever, then you may retrieve him. I would very much so like to meet him." Frigga replied supportively, but it didn't seem to help.

"How long do you suppose I will be in this cell?" Thor cried.

Frigga's eyes darkened.

"I do not know."

Thor let his head droop again, his expression falling, his heart shattering, before he let out a wail.

"What if Loki forgets me? What if Loki is betrothed and married off to another man before I receive the opportunity to meet him again?" he cried, his azure eyes streaming.

Frigga's lower lip briefly quivered.

"My dear, darling son, we will find a way." was her simple reply, before she was outlined in a rush of green glow.

Thor had whisked her projection away, his grief too much for him to handle.

He curled up onto his chambers, praying to himself that Loki would understand, that Loki would come save him from this disaster.

But his hope ran short.

And three months had passed in the blink of an eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A bit of a pre-warning, this chapter has a bit of language and more mature themes in it. No extremely explicit or graphic content (I wouldn't do that to you guys) will be in this chapter however, I can reassure.**

~.::.~

For the first time in years, Loki began to behave strangely.

Laufey had noted his odd behaviors. His son was eating more, and at random times of the day. Loki simply did not "eat." Nor did he show for the dinner feasting, but every night for the last three months, there he had been, devouring away hungrily.

And then he'd vanish to his bedroom.

Secondly, he was not talkative. He knew Loki was a chattery young Jotun when surrounded by those he was comfortable around. One was himself, Laufey, and the other would be Narfi, the primary guard at the Bifrost gate.

But the very thought that something could possibly be wrong with Loki made the king feel incredibly uneasy.

Something was indeed terribly wrong, terribly different.

And Laufey would find out just what that issue was, come the next break of dawn.

~.::.~

Loki awoke to a sick feeling in the lower pits of his stomach.

He slowly sat up, brushing his feverish forehead with his fingertips, before rising out of his bed.

_'Indigestion,' _Loki thought immediately. It hadn't been the first time he had suffered from it after binge eating...but he had just been so hungry the past few months, and it took his mind away from...

Thor. The memory stirred, and he fought back tears.

After the second week after his departure, Loki had been concerned. Surely, Thor was coming for him? Now the future looked dim.

Maybe Thor was dead.

Or maybe Thor had forgotten him.

He walked into his own private bathing chambers, with a grunt moving himself to a mirror to comb out his long, fine black hair.

Loki still wore his green tunic from the night before. It was long, and draped over his entire body. He let out a sigh, before the sigh changed into a grunt of pain, feeling the same swollen irritation in his stomach.

He pulled the article up over his form, pressing a hand gently to area.

His red eyes widened when a fluttering sensation returned.

This couldn't be.

How could he...

_'It was the Male Jotuns who carried the child.'_

He turned sideways, and sure enough, a slight bump was bloated onto his stomach.

Fear hit him like a dead dagger, and the terrifying reality hit the dwarfed Frost Giant.

He and Thor had not been cautious. They had dove right into all the intimacy.

Loki was carrying the child. A half-Aesir child.

What would his father think? Laufey hated the Asgardians. He would surely hate it, and hate his son for committing such a horrible crime.

Loki couldn't think, his mind whirling as he grabbed fresh clothes from his wardrobe, redressing himself to look less conspicuous.

"Damn you, Thor," Loki cried, "why didn't you come back? You promised...you promised, you oaf!"

He looked once more into his reflection, realizing even through the articles of cloth, the bulge was still there.

With a frustrated son, he collapsed onto his knees, crying.

He had buried himself into a horrible mess.

Laufey would never trust him again.

With gentle hands, Loki sniffled, moving them to touch his stomach again.

A sad smile crossed his face.

"My child..." he whispered, feeling the soft fluttering sensation occur again. He closed his eyes with a sad sigh.

~.::.~

Loki once again resurfaced for dinner, as expected. Now he was utterly quiet as he passed his father. Not a hello, or even idle chat like usual, complete and deafening silence.

"Loki, are you well?" Laufey interrupted the hushed presence, meeting his son's crimson gaze.

The small Frost Giant hesitated, staring down below him as if troubled by something.

"No."

Now, Laufey was not a dull or dimwitted giant. He may not be the brightest, or the kindest, but he did earnestly care for his one jewel of his life, his little Loki, and he knew when something was terribly wrong.

"Spare me your lies, my son, you can tell me anything." Laufey mused.

Loki paused before taking a step into the clearer candlelight.

Laufey's eyes widened, seeing the odd bump sticking out of his son's twig-like body.

Not a word was said, but both silently began to weep.

The king had spent every living breath warning Loki of the dangers of others who would want to use his son for this.

Now the prince had conceived a child.

"Who!?" Laufey roared. Loki cowered.

"Father, please, I-"

"Who did this to you? Who raped you!? I will kill them, tear them limb from limb!"

Loki's eyes burned with sudden rage.

"I was not raped!" he screeched, then covered his mouth in horror at his own words. He had just sealed his fate. He had just sealed a fate of hatred by the wrath of his own heritage.

Laufey disbelievingly let out a screech, smacking Loki. This very jolt of strength made the tiny Jotun stumble and fall onto the ground. The king's horror only grew when Loki protectively wrapped his arms around his stomach, as if to prevent harm to the illegitimate child he carried.

"Answer me! Who impregnated you with their...their _bastard!?" _Laufey repeated spitefully.

Loki's eyes welled in tears, and fear hit the prince as the king raised a navy-skinned hand to swat him again.

"Thor! Thor Odinson! Father, please, listen to me-"

_"Thor Odinson?" _Laufey horrifyingly echoed.

Loki nodded, tears leaking from his face.

"When you brought those barrels of apples to your cave, you were sheltering him, were you not? Did you promise him shelter in exchange for pleasure? You let that scum touch you and use you, my last kin..." Laufey growled, eyes narrowing to slits.

_"I love him!"_ Loki cried in response.

Laufey shook his head, rising from his seat and turning his back on the Jotun, who stood to follow him.

"Father!" his son wept, but Laufey only let out a scream.

"You are no son of mine!"

Loki stumbled backwards, horrified by his own father's words.

"What?" Loki whimpered, face twisting into one of grief.

"Guards, take him to the torture chambers," was the last words Laufey said in regards to Loki.

Loki turned, trying to run, but his small arms were grabbed. He struggled, kicking and screaming, but Laufey had turned his back on him.

"How could you!? I hate you! _I HATE YOU!"_ Loki shrieked after him.

Laufey sank onto his knees, burying his hands in his face in grief.

Jotunheim would go down in ruins. Loki had betrayed him, betrayed the kingdom with the Aesir. Laufey couldn't function with all of his family gone.

There was no hope as far as Laufey could see it.

"Oh Farbauti," he wailed, "why did you have to leave me to raise him alone? Why did he choose this path of crime and sin?"

Except there was no response, except for the chilly depths of his mind blocking out his son's sobbing and screams down the hall.

~.::.~

**A/N: Okay guys don't hate me please I promise things will get better.**

**Don't say I didn't warn anyone. :-( sorry it's all pivotal to the plot.**

**So can anyone guess what Thor's gonna do about this? Hmmmmm**

**not telling sorry**

**Also yes, Ch1 was foreshadowing the entirety of this one chapter. I like plot twists.**

**-PhantomLilac**


	9. Chapter 9

"My queen," Heimdall simply said, "you expressed interest in the young Prince of Jotunheim, did you not?"

Frigga nodded, her hair tied back up into a slight, curly up-do, her green robes gently laced upon her build.

"Yes. Is that why you have summoned me? What news do you have, guardian of the Bifrost?" she queried.

Heimdall frowned.

"In regards to Loki Laufeyson...you will not be pleased with what I have seen."

~.::.~

Thor paced back and forth anxiously in his cell, his muscles completely tense.

Three months had passed! Three! And Odin had not let him out of his prison for that matter at all.

He had to see Loki. He had to know...he had to know he was alive and well, that he still loved Thor.

The god buried his fingertips upsettingly into his blonde hair, slightly tugging it with anger.

He was certain if hew as contained any longer, he would surely go insane.

His prayers would he answered.

Suddenly, the cell wall depleted, and the god gasped as his mother neared around.

"Mother!?" Thor cried, running forward to hug her. This was the first time he actually hugged Frigga, not looking at a projection or illusion.

She rested her hand softly onto his back, accepting his embrace graciously.

"Is my imprisonment over? Has Father agreed to end my sentence?" Thor blustered.

Frigga shook her head.

"No, I fret not. This is of my own doing. I will disguise you, we must leave Asgard immediately." Frigga responded.

Thor took a step back.

"What has happened in the kingdom?"

The look in Frigga's pale green eyes made his stomach churn with fear for her next words.

"I'm afraid it is not our kingdom where there have been happenings, but in Jotunheim. Your lover is in peril."

Thor's heart skipped a beat.

Loki, in peril?

Hadn't he left Loki knowing he would be safe? What possibly could've happened?

Was he on the brink of death? What was happening!? Thor's face exploded into determination.

"We must go then, no haste!" Thor sharply yowled.

Frigga helped place a thick fur coat overtop of Thor's cloaks and cape.

As they neared the Bifrost, the sun beginning to set, his eyes widened in realization.

"What of Mjolnir?" Thor asked.

"You won't need it, my son. We are sneaking in to retrieve him, and then bringing him back here and immediately to the healers," Frigga replied.

Thor sighed.

"Father is going to be upset with us, will he not?"

Frigga's expression didn't falter.

"Even if he does, there will be no argument, for I will defend both you and the Prince. This is a mother's promise."

She pecked an affectionate kiss to her son's forehead, wiping the wear of months of tears from his face.

Thor always could depend on Frigga.

Always.

~.::.~

Loki shifted painfully, curled onto his side.

Even for a Frost Giant, he shivered from the cold.

He tried to sit up, but it hurt to do so, and the shackles around his wrists and legs kept him down.

His small head fell back into the puddle of blood from his wounds, his breaths short and ragged.

Grief, remorse, betrayal, were among the emotions that ran through his mind.

His father had let this happen to him.

His father had let those guards touch him, beat him, use him.

_'Why, Father, why?'_ were the unspoken screams that wanted to burst from his lips, but those did not escape him.

"Please...help..." he whispered, though he knew no one would hear him.

_'Thor...Thor help me. Find me, Thor, come back...come back for me...'_

He rested against the stone floor, eyes rolling to the back of his head from the shock and pain.

His only good hand, the other one immobile from the crack of a whip, moved to touch his stomach, the chain rattling against the cobble, frozen flooring.

He rested it there, as if the last move of defiance.

For some reason, those brutes had left his stomach alone. He sighed in relief, realizing the child was still there. His last piece of Thor left...

In his painful, possibly last moments, Loki tried to imagine what the child would look like.

Would it have blonde hair, like Thor, or black hair like Loki's? Maybe even a different color? Would if be a boy or a girl, would it appear more with the features of a Jotun or an Aesir?

_'Please find _us_, Thor. Please.'_


	10. Chapter 10

It was freezing cold to step into Jotunheim for the first time in three months.

Even in all the armor and fur cloak, Thor felt very cold.

Frigga nudged him.

"Do you know of his location?" Frigga asked.

"I would think, his cave, but for that case I cannot be certain."

There was the sound of footsteps approaching the Bifrost gate. At this time of the night, Thor would've been certain no guards would be present. Loki had explained to him the schedule for the gate guards.

Frigga drew her sword, eyes narrowing as a frost giant approached.

Thor unsheathed the dagger his mother had presented him with, fear tracing his heart. If he died before he got to Loki, would his lover perish?

"No wait, you need not fear me! I'm an ally of the Prince!" The frost giant quickly stammered.

Thor raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why should we believe you? You could be sent by the King to kill us, after all." Thor growled through clenched teeth.

The frost giant shook his head, dropping a small object at the Asgardians' feet. Thor bent down and picked it up.

It was a fork. Not just any fork. Thor recognized this fork, he knew the story behind it.

It was the one he had been explaining to Loki about months before. Teaching Loki all about the Nine Realms and Asgard...

He grasped the object in his hand, a stray tear rolling down his cream-colored cheek, before his gaze settled onto the azure guard.

"I'm Narfi, his friend. He told me that if an Asgardian prince were to come by, to show you the...um..."

"Fork. The fork. Where is Loki?" Thor finished for him, fear and anxiety creeping into him.

"I haven't seen him for the past two days. He visited me once before he vanished into the palace and didn't return. I've heard screams coming from the palace, and it's worrying me." Narfi said. Thor could detect the distress in the guard's tone, and for a moment wondered whether the Jotun was in love with his Loki or not, but brushed the thought away as Frigga spoke.

"Can you smuggle us into the palace, kind Narfi?" Frigga tentatively queried.

Narfi nodded.

"I could fit you both into my pocket and help you retrieve him. King Laufey will never know." Narfi reassured, a slight smile appearing on his face. Thor nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you, your deeds will be appreciated by my family-and Loki." Thor said, bowing gratefully.

Narfi helped the little Asgardians into the pocket on his tunic, securely hiding them away.

It hadn't been difficult to locate the exact room the prince was located in.

Guards had left the door locked, but Narfi was smarter. He whispered the spell the Prince had long since taught him, breathing the ancient words that made the key unlock.

"I'll stand and play guard, try to make it quick in case the guards come back." Narfi explained.

Thor nodded, being lifted down to the small crack of the door that the defiant Jotun had opened for him.

Frigga was set down beside him.

"Thank you again, Narfi." Frigga replied.

"The thanks is yours, ma'am, for reuniting them." Narfi cordially responded.

_Thor took a step into the shadows of the room, and whispered hastily from his lips, "Loki?"_

~.::.~

**A/N: So I was asked by one of my reviewers what age Loki and Thor are. I'd say physically Loki is maybe 18-19 years old. I understand why the reviewers may think he was younger (because of his playful behavior) but keep in mind that Loki's immaturity stems from the fact that he was not raised in a home where he had sibling rivalry, nor did he have as much access to books or intelligent tutors as he did in the films. Yes, he is still incredibly smart for a Jotun, and knows a mastery worth of magic, but he has lived a much happier life (up until of course now) as a result of Laufey's caution not to make Loki feel like a prisoner or feel different because of his size. Besides, I wouldn't make Loki 14 as some believed, that would've been really messed up o.O .**

**But on the note of Thor, given that Loki is a physically young adult, I'd say Thor's physical age is about 20-21. This does not stop them for chronologically being hundreds of years old (being Aesirs and Jotuns here, give or take 5000 years?). :-)**

**I was also presented with concern about Laufey's sudden change of personality. Have any of you heard of teens (yes, I am aware Loki is not a teen but in Laufey's eyes he's still only a boy, and his only sole heir of the throne) who get pregnant? Their parents generally aren't happy when this happens. In Jotunheim culture, having children out of wedlock is a huge crime, and considering the fact that Loki is a prince that didn't look too well. Laufey was already an emotional wreck on the inside, it was just a ticking time bomb until something went off inside the King. Unfortunately, he also hates the Asgardians, so the fact Loki fooled around with Thor kind of made Laufey's mind hurtle off the cliff and into the ocean... Don't worry though, I have plans for Laufey and Loki. You shall see next chapter. :-)**

**I hope this clears up any major confusions ^.^**

**Thank you everyone for your absolutely lovely reviews. I read every single one and they really make my day. Thank you! :D**

**-PhantomLilac **


	11. Chapter 11

Thor had paused in the shadows, calling out his lost lover's name to no reply, until he felt his mother tug at his arm, gesturing to a figure slumped to the floor in the dark.

"Loki!?" he cried, rushing over to the thin figure that was collapsed on the cold cobblestone flooring.

The strong stench of crimson, intoxicating blood hit his nostrils, making him want to turn the other cheek from nausea. Even on his knees, Thor felt the pool of the substance drench the metal armor covering his knees.

He pressed a hand under the figure's chin, lifting to the light to see it.

Bruises. Bruises covered the face of his beloved, whose eyes did not even open to glance up at the god's face.

"Loki...Loki, wake up! It's me, Thor!" Thor desperately cried, brushing black strands out of the Jotun's face. Sadly, Loki did not reply.

He pulled the upper half of Loki's body up and into his chest, Thor's shoulders wracking with horrible, nearly silent sobs.

_'I should've come for you earlier...I'm sorry, this is all my fault...'_ Thor thought bitterly, hugging Loki close to him, even though there was no response.

Frigga slowly approached, shock hitting her face as she bent down beside her son.

"Mum...he won't wake up...please, he isn't...he isn't, is he?" Thor wailed, looking desperately to his mother for help.

Frigga's expression twisted into one of fear, and she pressed a hand to the Jotun's cold forehead.

"He's not dead. Just injured. We need to get him to some healers immediately.

Thor tried to lift Loki, but found it incredibly difficult to do so without support. The Jotunheim Prince felt heavier than before, despite unbearable amounts of blood loss.

"I can't move him," Thor whimpered uselessly.

Suddenly, a low moan was heard. Thor looked down the mangled creature in his arms, seeing Loki's eyes halfway lulled open, though they didn't seem to be focused.

Hope, as well as tears, sprang into Thor's eyes, a dainty smile forcing its way across his lips.

"Loki! Can you hear me?" Thor joyfully chittered, lifting Loki's chin again to look at him.

The expression that Loki returned made Thor's heart split in two.

The blatant appearance of the once bright, affectionate scarlet eyes looked dull and out of reach, distant and dismal. He didn't seem to be looking at Thor, just looking out into space.

He slumped back with a moan in Thor's grip. The pain was too immense for the Jotun, he had fought to keep himself alive and now he couldn't even focus in on anything.

Thor tore off the red cape underneath his fur cloak, wrapping it up around Loki's form, as the frost giant began to shudder violently.

Thor sent a relieved look at Frigga, knowing his lover's life had been spared today, for the least.

"Alert Narfi and tell him we're ready to go. I'll need his help returning to the Bifrost. Thank you, Mother, for bringing me to Loki." Thor murmured.

Frigga smiled.

"I would not allow for any son of mine to lose the ones he loved." Frigga simply replied, hurrying to get Narfi.

Thor wrapped one arm underneath Loki's, the other underneath the knees, and slowly found that Loki felt lightweight again. Frigga had whispered some sort of spell, Thor realized, to remove the shackles from the Jotun's arms and legs. For this, Thor was grateful.

"Hold on, for me, Loki. Don't die on me yet, don't die. You made me promise I'd come back for you, now you have to promise not to leave me before I fulfill it!" he desperately cooed. The Jotun stirred every so slightly in his arms, and felt Loki's head shift and gently press against his armored chest.

Thor knew just then and there, that was Loki's subconscious promise in reply. He sweetly smiled, nuzzling his forehead against Loki's, holding him tightly to his chest. He would protect his precious Loki, no matter the cost.

~.::.~

Narfi set the two Asgardians, one still holding Loki tenderly in his arms, down by the Bifrost.

"Go. Go now, before Laufey discovers that the prince is missing." Narfi said hastily.

Thor and Frigga started there, before Thor turned back around, dipping his head in thanks.

"I will not forget the great deeds you have done today. Thank you, Narfi. Thank you for helping me rescue him. I would be so lost without Loki." Thor thanked in complete sincerity.

Narfi nodded, a sad smile appearing in his own face.

"Thank you, for saving the only Jotun who has shown me how to live again, after I lost my childhood friend in the war years ago." Narfi replied.

Thor didn't need to say another word, he was off. Narfi knew the Asgardian had been lost for words, and that was okay. Loki was safe now.

The blinding light faded away, leaving Narfi alone at the gate. A single tear was what he shed.

_'Thank you, Loki, for everything. I will miss you.'_

~.::.~

Laufey stood outside the door of the torture chamber, swallowing hard, before he entered.

"Loki?" he called nervously into the dark.

"Loki, _please_ answer me, please be alive. _I'm sorry! _I'm such a fool, please, you're my last son, I do love you." Laufey cried desperately.

He glanced around, finding against the solitary, open window, a small scrap of some sort of red cloth.

He picked it up, examining the woven pattern. He had seen this exact fabric before...

On the Prince of Asgard.

"No! No, no, _NO_!" Laufey screeched.

The Prince of Asgard had abducted his only son. But how? But who?

Then Laufey remembered Narfi entering the halls hours before. He hadn't been off-duty, had he?

His eyes narrowed.

Treason.

The idiot guard had helped the Asgardian take away the only light in his life.

And for his life, Narfi would pay for it.


	12. Chapter 12

"You escape Asgard, and then bring the enemy here!?" Odin spat. Thor gritted his teeth.

"He is not the enemy, I love him!" Thor snapped.

"If you are to be king as you want so dearly, my son, then how will the people react when you choose a Jotun as your queen?" Odin countered bitterly.

"They will be respectful and not say another word of it, and _nor_ should you!" Thor argued.

The door to Thor's chambers creaked open, and both arguers paused, watching as the Queen of Asgard waltzed out.

"How is he?" Thor cried.

"Loki will live." Frigga responded.

Thor let out a sigh of relief as healers, in a single file line, quietly began to leave the room.

"But there is a problem." Frigga continued, stopping Thor as he tried to enter.

Odin raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"What?" Thor breathed anxiously.

Frigga looked down at her feet.

"The prince is carrying your child, Thor."

Thor's heart skipped a beat.

Pregnant? Loki? His child? Together?

"You must be jesting, my queen," Odin hissed, in shock.

"I am afraid not. If you promise not to harm him, you may go see for yourself. The poor Jotun has been victimized by his own father, for the love of Bor!" Frigga snarled defensively, still blocking the door.

"Is...is he awake?" Thor asked, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"No. He's still unconscious, I'm afraid."

Odin sadly let out a sigh as Thor finally came into the bedroom.

They had chosen his own private chambers to tend to Loki in, per Thor's own request. He wanted to keep an eye on his beloved for the night, he wanted to be there the moment he awakened.

He hurried over to the bedside, interlacing his hand with Loki's limp, unconscious one, and rested his other hand overtop of it.

"I'm so sorry, Loki, I did this to you," he whispered above Loki's relaxed breathing, "I love you. I won't leave you."

He could see that they had not bathed or cleaned up Loki at all, rather just healed over his more extensive wounds. The bruises and minor injuries had not faded completely. Thor would help him bathe in the morning.

He brushed black bangs that had fallen onto Loki's beautiful face away, leaning over and shakily kissing his forehead.

"I should imprison you for your crimes, as I had previously intended," Odin said, without warning lingering at Thor's side.

Before Thor could protest, Odin kept speaking.

"But instead, I will punish you by having you care for the one you love and...the child," Odin said tiredly, "as this will be no menial task, and I fear if I return him to Laufey, there will be more than just a beating given to the poor thing."

Thor swallowed. Was this an apology from the Allfather? If so, it wasn't so affectionate, but Odin had never been an affectionate, fuzzy kind of ruler.

"Thank you, Father. It means more than you know to me." Thor replied, still holding Loki's unmoving hand in his own.

"Might I see his hand? I promise, I am only bestowing a gift, if he is to be your future spouse." Odin requested.

Thor hesitantly passed the limp blue hand over to his father, who tenderly took it. Thor let out a slight gasp as starting from the fingertips to the rest of his body, cream, Aesir skin began to spread and cover Loki's formal appearance.

"How are you..._why?"_ Thor gasped, lost for words.

"The people of Asgard will find it suspicious if a Jotun wanders with you about Asgard. If anyone asks, he is your brother, Loki Odinson."

"Why are you doing this?" It wasn't a threatening response, it was merely confusion, and Odin understood.

The elder Aesir smiled.

"I would rather not have Laufey find out that his son is missing. Word spreads quickly around the Realms." Odin replied.

"Loki will appreciate it. He was always so curious about Asgard." Thor murmured, looking back down at Loki's resting form.

Odin didn't say another word. He simply left Thor alone with Loki in his son's chambers, knowing he had repaid his own overreactions before.

~.::.~

It was later in the night that Loki first began to stir.

Thor looked tiredly up from the recliner he had been nearly asleep on, his eyes leering in the dark towards the bed, where he heard subtle thrashings and whimpering.

"No...no, don't _touch_ me...no more, please,_ no more..."_ Loki wailed in his slumber.

Thor jolted from his seat, hurrying to the bedside where Loki was being plagued by a torrent of viscous nightmares.

"Loki! Shh-shh-shh, it's only a dream, Loki, wake up!" he cooed, nudging his shoulder gently.

Thor nearly stumbled back when bright emerald eyes jerked open against the moonlight. He had grown so accustomed to those pretty ruby-colored eyes that he was taken aback in confusion, before he remembered the Allfather's spell.

"No, I...how..." Loki cried.

Thor forced himself to sadly smile.

"It's me, it's only me. I'm here, and I won't ever leave you alone again," Thor cooed, stroking Loki's forehead calmingly with his fingertips.

He eased Loki back down onto the bed, bending over and kissing his cheek affectionately. Loki looked dazed, confused, and frightened senselessly, his body trembling.

"Go back to sleep, love," Thor murmured, slowly beginning to back away, when Loki jerked again, forcefully grabbing onto Thor's night tunic.

_"NO!"_ Loki screeched, his fists tightening around the soft fabric. Thor nearly let out a gasp at the sudden strength the weakened god had now found, clinging to Thor like a wounded animal.

Thor's azure eyes locked onto Loki's, whose gaze didn't falter, his breaths coming out panting, hoarse, and ragged.

He knew he couldn't leave Loki like this, traumatized and afraid.

Thor pulled back the covers, scooting in beside Loki, who loosened his grip and instinctively curled against Thor's chest, his forehead resting into the crook of his arm.

He wrapped one arm up around Loki's chest, pulling him close as possible, shielding him protectively. The other gently rested against Loki's hips, but the newly made Aesir must have wanted differently, for he interwove his fingers with Thor's, guiding his hand instead to rest comfortably onto the slight bulge of his stomach.

Thor trailed a few kisses across Loki's neck and forehead, nor moving from that position. From where his palm touched Loki's stomach, he felt a slight movement from within. The baby had reacted to Thor's touch, and Loki squirmed slightly.

"Thor..." Loki whimpered tiredly, as if about to slip back into unconsciousness.

"I love you, Loki. I love you, and our child." Thor hushed him, a final kiss landing on his forehead.

_"L-l-love..."_ the little black-haired god moaned, before his head slumped back into Thor's affectionate hold.

Thor waited a moment, before he spoke again.

"Loki?"

This time, there was no response. Thor grinned sheepishly. Loki had fallen asleep.

Loki was safe. Loki still loved him.

They were going to have a child. And Thor could not be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't until morning that Thor awoke, glancing down at the fragile being in his arms.

Loki's body was still covered in light markings, but they were somewhat quickly beginning to heal.

His newly cream skin was free of hereditary Jotun scarring, at least as far as Thor could see. The long tunic and loose trousers on Loki's body had been the closest fitting clothing that Thor possessed for Loki to wear.

Loki's unusually long, waist-length hair fell freely across his hips, but they were knotted and covered in a tangled mess mixed with dried blood from the events of yesterday.

Thor would ensure that those events would never happen again.

Loki stirred in his grip, his green eyes fluttering open to meet Thor's with a tired yawn.

"Thor?" he muttered in between his tired yawning. Thor nodded.

"Aye, here I would be. How are you feeling, love?" the blonde man replied.

Loki's eyes flashed with some sort of fear, and he frantically began to sob.

"Did they...did they kill it?" Loki cried.

Thor's face turned to one of disbelief.

"Whatever do you mean?"

_"Our child! _The guards...the guards, they beat me, they told me...they told they were going to-" Loki started hyperventilating, his face twisting into one of wild rage and grief.

Thor cupped Loki's cheek, wiping away his tears with his thumb and forced himself to affectionately and supportively smile.

"No. No, Loki, our child is okay." Thor reassured.

With his other arm, he took Loki's free hand, guiding it back to the Aesir's stomach. Loki paused, waiting to feel the comforting sensation of their child moving inside of him. When he felt the slight, odd little fluttery feeling, he let out a joyous sigh, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Am I in Asgard?" Loki whispered, eyes widening.

Thor nodded.

"You are safe now. And I will ensure you are never alone again." he murmured.

Loki looked nervously to his hands, wincing, eyes widening as he flipped them back and forth a few times, staring at the cream skin lined with bruises and small cuts.

"What am I?" he cried, but Thor quickly caught him before he could become paranoid.

"My father, Odin, enchanted your skin, to make you appear less conspicuous to the Asgardians. We're only trying to protect you, Loki."

Loki let out a sigh, slowly relaxing. Thor slowly sat up, to move off the bed, but Loki once again grabbed the tunic on his chest, letting out a squeak of alarm.

"It's alright, Loki, I'm just going to warm a bath for you. You do want your hair washed, right?"

Loki hesitated, as if unsure how to respond, before he slowly nodded, loosening his grip on Thor. The blonde god smiled, tucking the covers around Loki's neck nicely and snug.

"I will be right back. Remain calm, love." Thor responded, vanishing into another doorway across the room.

Loki shifted slightly, observing the odd perfections of his hands. They weren't covered in dark navy grooves and swirls, they were pale and peachy, almost white, like the moon. He traced his arm with his fingertip.

He was an Aesir. He was in Asgard.

He shuddered with the spiteful memories of what those horrible guards did to him. What his own father did to him. But didn't the Allfather Odin hate Jotuns? Why would he help Loki? Especially after...

No. He would not think about how the guards ruined him, used him and discarded him in shackles on the floor. Threatened to abort the child with their bare hands. Loki had screamed and sobbed and begged for mercy, but none was given.

He would not be their victim any longer.

At some point of his waiting, he had closed his eyes, nearly drifting into slumber, before Thor nudged him, slowly peeling the covers away.

"The water's warm. Are you alright?" Thor questioned. Loki forced himself to lightly smile.

"I'm okay now." Loki mumbled, shifting to move off the bed. Though the moment he stood, pain shot through his legs, and he fell onto his bum back onto the mattress.

"I'll carry you, it's fine!" Thor chirped, wrapping one arm underneath Loki's, the other underneath his knees. Loki rested his head against Thor's chest as he lifted him up, carrying him as if he weighed nothing.

He set Loki down gently near the large bath. He shut the door behind them, and Loki shifted, sitting up and beginning to unbutton the large tunic draping on his body.

When he was fully undressed, he shifted weakly onto his knees, touching his hand into the water, which was a nice, invitingly warm feeling.

So this was what heat felt like. Real heat. Loki liked it, a grin appearing on his face.

"Have you never had a warm, spring water bath?" Thor mused.

Loki shook his head.

"Jotuns don't fare well with heat." Loki replied. He let out a sigh as Thor scooped him back up into his arms and affectionately helping him into the water.

Loki gasped as all the tense muscles in his body suddenly felt loose and energized, as if instantly healed by the seductive warmth inviting him in. Even in his weakened state, he was still playful, splashing the water onto his face, running it through his hair, as if forgetting everything from the past few months had happened.

He turned, staring at Thor over his shoulder, who was gathering soap and a sponge, before he rested his elbows and chin on the side of the pool-sized bath.

Loki smiled, reaching forward and slicking his hand across Thor's shoulder.

"You are a terrible flirt, Loki, give me a moment."

"Stop dawdling then and get in, you oaf," Loki whined affectionately, massaging the shoulder with his water-soaked hand. Thor caught it, making Loki giggle as the man pressed kisses onto his hand.

"Are you satisfied?" Thor grunted with a smile. Loki shook his head.

"You're taking too long." Loki argued, though it was still teasingly. Thor sighed, taking uneasy steps into the water, before settling down behind Loki.

Loki obediently took a seat, his back turned from Thor, before the god began to later the soap onto Loki's long hair. It was so unusual, not seeing it braided. It was much longer when not tied by anything.

Thor moved to rinse it, hoping to remove all the splotches of dried blood dribbling through the hair, and the matted tangles. When he ran his fingers through it, however, they refused to budge.

Fear hit him when he realized how completely ruined most of Loki's hair had become. It was tangled and fused together permanently, and there was only one solution.

Loki sensed Thor's hesitation, his own realization making him want to cry as Thor reached for the shears.

"Thor! My...my hair..." he whimpered. The former Jotun had been very proud of his beautiful, long raven locks.

"I promise it won't be too short. There is no other way," Thor sadly replied.

To his relief, Loki did not protest any longer when Thor snipped away, removing several inches from his head, before once again rinsing out the remainder of the blood.

Thor placed the bloody locks on the floor beside the tub, snatching a small mirror and holding it so Loki could see.

Loki's eyes welled in tears, touching the shoulder-length locks with a shudder.

He forced himself not to be angry with Thor. Thor hadn't ruined his hair, his pride, or his body. It had been his Laufey's fault for everything...

"Are you alright? I'm sorry." Thor stammered.

"Don't apologize, it is not your fault," Loki growled, "it's Laufey's."

"I promise Loki, your father will pay for this."

_"He's not my father!"_ Loki screeched, fury stinging his words. Thor's eyes widened at his lover's drastic change of mood.

Loki shook his head, sensing Thor's shock, before his green eyes flickered to his stomach.

"I am no longer Loki _Laufeyson_. He endangered my child and left me for dead, I do not want to call him my kin." Loki said, swallowing hard.

Thor pouted, before laying his hands gently onto Loki's stomach. Loki interlaced his fingers into the hold, letting out a sigh.

"I love you." Thor murmured, resting his jaw on his shoulder, pressing kisses onto his neck.

"I love you even more," Loki replied, a weary smile touching his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Laufey roared in rage, spitefully cursing aloud.

That pesky guard, Narfi, had escaped. To where exactly, Laufey did not know. But he had even shut the Bifrosf behind him.

"Curse you, Narfi! Curse you, and all of Asgard! I will wring all of your necks as soon as I get the chance!" Laufey screamed, storming off back to the direction of the palace, his heart shattering in pieces.

He had just lost his son, for his own foolish mistakes. Now he let the one giant who knew of Loki's fate slip easily between the cracks and out of Jotunheim.

King Laufey would exact his revenge on all of them. If they wanted to play this game, then he was strategizing his next move. He felt a grin slip on his face.

He knew exactly what he had to do, but it would take a few months of time. Time, yes, and preparations.

The plan snaking into his mind made the King nearly snicker aloud.

This plan would be absolutely devious...

~.::.~

Loki sat up in bed, smelling something warm and pleasing nearby. His eyes fluttered daintily open, to which Thor handed him some sort of plate, with foods on it.

"It's warm." was all Loki said.

"Indeed, love. You will need your strength. It's mainly meat."

Loki studied the plate intricately, picking up the fork as Thor had instructed and taught him in Jotunheim.

"I've never eaten warm foods, nor warm meat. Is it safe?" Loki murmured nervously.

"Of course. Never have you eaten a meal such as this?" Thor replied in flabbergast. Loki shook his head.

"I've explained to you, Jotuns are heat sensitive. We couldn't digest anything at all even slightly warm. Now, I suppose...is alright." Loki murmured, lifting a bite hesitantly to eat.

Thor nodded reassuringly, and Loki let a sigh, finally sinking his teeth into it. Thor grinned joyously when Loki's eyes lit up with delight, and he hurriedly started stuffing himself with the fine food.

"Woah, woah, slow down!" Thor chuckled, "you'll give yourself a nasty stomachache."

Loki stopped, licking his lips. Thor realized that his lover had already devoured the plate in a matter of seconds, which made him smirk in amusement.

"Sorry," Loki grunted, "I was just so hungry..."

"Did they...not feed you?" Thor questioned. Loki shook his head.

"It was only a day, that it occurred. Before then I had been eating more regularly than when you last saw me. I didn't register I had a larger appetite because of the child." Loki murmured, rubbing the slight bulge of his stomach soothingly.

Thor reached over, taking the plate for Loki, who looked utterly exhausted, though much better than several hours before.

"I'm going to return the plate to the dining halls and get myself a bite to eat. Is there anything I can bring you when I'm back later?" Thor asked politely.

"Do you have any spell books?"

"Spell books?" Thor curiously echoed.

"The guards, the shackles they put on me were enchanted with the ability to disarm my magic, and I don't know how long it will be until it returns. But I am confident the Seidr will return to me, as soon as I figure out what exact enchantment was placed upon the restraints." Loki replied, a hint of turmoil in his tone. Thor decided not to linger on the subject of Loki's torture, rather just nodding.

"Of course, love. I won't be gone long. I will ask my mother about the books, she is also a powerful sorceress."

"Thank you, Thor."

~.::.~

Frigga used her magic to pull the book off of the shelf in the library, a gentle smile appearing on her face as she whisked it into her son's hands.

"This one consists of simple spells to keep him occupied until all of his Seidr returns. It may take a while, but if his magic is as powerful as you've suggested, it will regenerate quicker than normal," Frigga explained, before turning and removing another book off of the shelf, giving it to Thor.

Thor examined the cover, raising an eyebrow.

"A book on Jotunheim and Frost Giants?" Thor asked.

"So you can understand Loki's culture a bit more, and understand the complications that will come with your half-blood child," Frigga murmured, "Loki might want the child raised with some of his traditions."

Thor nodded.

"The child will not have complications. It will be raised in a safe environment, this I reassure." Thor replied, a bit sharply.

Frigga cocked her head for a split second, as if to counter his words or question his tone, but instead changed the subject.

"Did he enjoy his meal?"

"I had to tell him to slow down," Thor chuckled, "before he gave himself a stomachache."

"Will there be an opportunity for me to meet him myself?" Frigga asked pleasantly.

Thor shrugged, holding the books gently in his hands.

"I'm going to let Loki decide when he wants visitors. He seemed fine after this morning, but I don't want to pressure him with the stress and trauma on his shoulders already existing."

"I understand. I will leave you to that, my son."

"Thank you, mother," Thor replied, "I will make sure that you are the first I introduce him to, in time."

Frigga nodded, before both turned on their heels and strolled away.

~.::.~

When Thor did return to the bedroom, he was shocked to see that Loki had moved himself from the bed to the windowsill, reading some sort of book that had been lying around. The Aesir was sat upright, licking the tip of his thumb as he turned the delicate page.

"Oh, hello," Loki socially chirped.

"How did you-"

"You were taking a while, so I practiced walking. More like, stumbling. And tripping. I'm okay though, I used the wall as support." Loki cut him off, his eyes not moving from the book.

"What are you reading?" Thor asked, walking across the room to see. Loki blinked, unable to peel his gaze from the text.

"Just something I found lying around. It's philosophy. Very intriguing."

"I brought you a spell book."

Loki looked up, a light grin curling onto his lips as he gently shut the philosophy book, giddily taking the ancient book from Thor's hands.

"Ah! Thank you, love," Loki squealed.

Thor couldn't help but sheepishly grin. The whole time Loki had been here, not once had he called him 'love'. He had called him many things otherwise, but simply not 'love.' He quite liked this name.

He wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders affectionately, looking over his shoulder at the words that barely made sense in Thor's own mental dictionary, before he began sweetly pressing kisses to Loki's jawline.

"I'm trying to read," Loki murmured.

"Oh? Didn't notice," Thor teased back.

"Are all blonde Asgardians so stubborn?" Loki grumbled, flipping the page.

Thor snickered.

"If I wasn't stubborn you wouldn't like me!"

Loki abruptly shut the book, raising an eyebrow.

"I would tolerate you better if you had knowledge in that big head of yours."

Thor only grinned wider, placing his lips open Loki's, fondly caressing his raven hair. Loki pulled away uncomfortably.

"I'm too tired right now," Loki mumbled awkwardly. Thor took a step back.

"Would you prefer to sleep now? The light is growing dim, it will be strenuous on your eyes to read."

Loki nodded, reaching his arms out to Thor again

"Help me?" he asked. Thor nodded, gently letting Loki hook onto him as he carried him to the bed, gently setting him down upon it.

Thor settled in on the other side, not bothering to touch Loki, knowing it was making him feel very uncomfortable.

'You were playful earlier, Loki, what made you standoffish again?' Thor thought, but immediately let it go. Loki must feel very awkward, he'd only been back with Thor a day. This certainly must have been overwhelming.

"You're not hugging me," Loki noted aloud.

"I assumed that since you didn't want my kiss, you wouldn't want my touch," Thor replied in confusion.

"I was sitting tiredly on a cold, stone windowsill. Now we're in a warm bed. I am fine with you holding me," Loki whined needfully.

Thor let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms tenderly around Loki's frame.

Loki pressed his gentle hands onto the arm wrapped around his chest, letting out his own tired sigh, before trailing kisses along the warm flesh.

"It would appear you still have energy left in you." Thor noted.

"Mmm? Didn't notice," Loki mocked.

Thor swallowed down his building arousal as Loki continued to tease away at his arm, moving his kisses to Thor's knuckles and fingertips.

Thor gently took Loki's hands, bending overtop of him and pressing a kiss to his lips, his other hand moving to unbutton Loki's shirt.

"Thor..." Loki groaned, as the little touches of love moved onto his chest, Thor's hands hungrily caressing his lover's shoulders.

Something in Loki's mind snapped, some sort of nerve or something, the moment Thor's hands grabbed his hips. Something in Loki's ruined, abused, and haunted mind flashed to a memory of some sort, his eyes widening in fear.

_"You speak of this to your father, and we'll kill you," one of the guards cooed into his ear, hands squeezing the smaller Jotun's hips hard._

_Loki struggled in his grip, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"No, let me go! Please, I'll do anything, not this...not this..."_

_They had completely ignored his pleas, their hands stripping away hungrily at his clothing, throwing him uselessly to the ground, the shackles keeping him at bay to their every desire as they loomed over him._

_"I've always wondered what it was like to bed a prince." the other chuckled._

"NO!" Loki cried, his hands pressed against Thor's chest, as if to attempt to shove him away. The memory plaguing his mind, corrupting their unfinished intimacy.

"What's wrong, love?" Thor asked, in utter concern.

Loki began to sob, turning his head away from Thor, before gently pushing him away.

"I'm not ready, Thor, I'm not ready. Don't make me, please," Loki cried.

Thor scowled.

"I would never force you into anything, Loki. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

He gently pulled himself away from Loki, moving and resting on the far side of the bed, being careful once again not to touch him.

_Loki lay sprawled on the floor, his eyes glazed over with pain, disgust, and trauma._

_"I see why the Asgardian wanted you so bad," one of the guards chuckled, "you're absolutely beautiful, prince."_

_He reached forward to touch the bare prince again, who let out an enraged hiss._

_"Don't touch me!" he screamed, ripping away from his hand, only to feel the stinging pain of the hand backlash against him._

_"I have been ordered to torture you, and if that is my given orders, I will do as I please to you!"_

_Loki opened his mouth to argue, but found that opening his jaw brought him extreme pain. Everything was bruised and injured, everything was so painful..._

_He let his head flop to the ground, the overwhelming pain of what he had allowed to happen to him burning into his mind._

When he began to cry again, sitting up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, he felt Thor gently wrap his arms around his chest, tightly pulling him into a hug.

"Shh...shh, Loki, Loki, it's okay, I'm right here, those brutes aren't going to ever harm you again," his lover coaxed, letting Loki freely sob into his shirt.

It took Loki a moment to register the fact he had probably been crying out his misery in his sleep. Once again he had forgotten for a moment he was in Asgard, and he pushed away from Thor, grasping at his neck.

In Jotunheim they had forced him to wear a heavy collar around his neck, to keep his chances of ever escaping the torture chambers slim. The guards would yank on it, temporarily choking him into obedience. He had begged them to stop, screaming as they suffocated him, but this only amused them even more.

"Loki, stop! You're going to hurt yourself...Loki..."

Thor gently took Loki's hands, even though Loki subconsciously fought with the stronger blonde god, his hands were ripped away from his throat he had been scrabbling desperately at.

Loki swallowed, as if unable to cope with the stress, silent tears slipping down his cheeks as he saw the look of anguish in Thor's azure eyes, his lip forming a subtle frown.

"I am an unfaithful, hideous beast." Loki cried.

Thor shook his head, placing his hands on Loki's shoulders with a strong grip.

"What has happened is not your fault, don't cause yourself heartache believing so." Thor responded firmly.

Loki shook his head repeatedly, his shoulders heaving with sobs.

"I am a monster! I _can't_ raise this child!"

Thor's expression hardened, into one of sadness and immense hurt.

"You are not a monster. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes upon."

Loki froze as Thor began to wipe his tears for him.

"And our child will be just as beautiful as you are," Thor continued sweetly.

Loki's last memories of that night were burying his face into the soft tunic covering Thor's chest, and fingers running through his black hair, coaxing him to fall into a much more peaceful slumber.

~.::.~

**A/N: Laufey sure has quite the temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way. Both he and Odin get an A+ for excellent parenting.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^.^ **

**-PhantomLilac**


	15. Chapter 15

Loki found himself alone in the bedroom when he awakened. Thor's side of the bed was neatly folded back up. When he had exactly left was uncertain, but Loki was in an empty bed, other than himself.

He shifted the red blanket off of his body, trying to stand on his own for once.

Loki's legs shook, trembling with every step. The food he had eaten yesterday had replenished some of his strength he had previously lost.

This was an improvement. He could walk-barely. But this was certainly better than nothing.

He took slow, small steps, biting his lower lip gently as he took nervous steps towards the wardrobe to change out of his nightclothes.

His hands shook as he opened the cabinets, to his surprise seeing clothing that was more of his size. No doubt a request put in by Thor whilst he slept.

He grasped the layered black and green outfit, feeling the leathered exterior, before slipping off his old clothing, replacing it with the new one, and slicking back his hair.

Loki blinked, looking at his reflection in shiny glass mirror before his eyes.

It reminded him of some of the outfits he had seen on Asgardians from his window-sparring armor, no doubt, to protect him from any wounds, and to make him appear less conspicuous to prying commoners.

Loki fitted on the black boots with a sigh, slowly heading for the front door. Whom would he bump into, in his search for Thor?

He moved to open the door, only to stumble back when Thor pushed it open first.

Thor caught his wrist quickly, preventing Loki from falling backwards.

"Good morning again!" Thor stammered, pulling him back onto his feet.

Loki awkwardly looked around, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah. Morning." he mumbled.

"Are you able to walk again? That is wonderful!" Thor chirped.

"A bit, but it's far from perfection."

"Well, then I shall show you my kingdom, which I have delayed upon!"

Loki raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure you want to tote me around, while I'm not exactly the most stable?" Loki objected.

Thor cupped Loki's cheek, smiling. Loki hesitated, taking in a sharp breath.

"I trust you." Thor reassured.

Loki frowned.

"Why? Even after I-" he said shakily, but Thor interrupted mid-sentence.

"Loki, don't beat yourself over the head believing what those monsters did was your fault. I chose you and only you to be the holder of my heart. I love you. Don't live a single second not believing so."

Loki paused, his green eyes glittering like a pair of dark ivy leaves, before he replied.

"Alright. You can show me around Asgard, if that'll stop your pestering," he groaned. Thor smiled, his lips curling upwards into his oddly adorable boyish grin.

"Good! You will enjoy it!" Thor squawked, taking Loki's arm into his own and leading him away from the chamber he had been residing in.

After a while of walking down the long hallways, Thor excitingly began speeding up, making Loki agonizingly begin to wobble.

"Thor, slow down!" he complained.

"We're almost there, Loki!" Thor protested giddily.

"Okay, next time you carry the child, then we'll see who's complaining..." Loki panted, out of breath.

Thor stopped worriedly at the mention of the unborn babe, noticing the tired look on Loki's face.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry." Thor apologized, brushing away black strands of hair from his lover's forehead. The pale Aesir closed his eyes, letting out a ragged breath.

"I can't walk that fast, it's not safe," Loki grumbled, his eyelids drooping a bit. Thor smiled faintly, respecting Loki's concern.

"Alright then. I will be more careful, love, I promise."

Loki nodded, having regained his breathing back to a regular pace, the sharp pain in his hips subsiding.

Thor locked Loki's arm in his own, leading him gently through the open halls of Asgard, pausing every now and then to point out some distant building or landmark visible out the wide windows.

The former Jotun bobbed his head slightly as Thor spoke, but was evidently lacking in interest, his mind locked away in some dark, tortured existence he was hiding away with a straight, deadlocked expression.

Thor gently slipped Loki out of his grip, taking his hand gently.

"What is troubling you? You can speak to me, Loki, I will not be the one to judge you."

Loki swallowed hard, looking away from Thor's piercing blue gaze, as if intimidated by his daunting appearance.

The reservations Loki was suddenly showing made Thor feel very uneasy.

'I trust you, Loki, why can't you trust me? I will not fail you this time. What happened to the kindhearted, playful man I once knew and loved? Still love...bring him back, please.'

"I...I don't know, nothing makes sense right now." Loki stammered with a shake of his head.

"It will eventually. Things may seem tough now..." he pressed a kiss to Loki's pale, cream-colored knuckles, "but I promise you, everything will get better. Try to focus on the positive things, love, you'll feel better that way."

Loki let out a heartless laugh, his eyes turning glassy with unwept tears.

"If only things were that easy, Thor. Everywhere I turn, everywhere I run, their eyes are on me," Loki rasped, "their hands, their breath...their intimate touches and kisses, they're _all_ _over_ me and no matter how much I wash myself, the filth of what I let them do, let them use me, _won't_ go away."

A stray tear must have leaked from his eyelid, for Thor's hand crept up to wipe it away.

"And if they ever dare to come here, even if they steal one glance at you, that will be the last thing they see before I smash their skulls and make them feel all the agony they deserve," Thor growled, furious vengeance in his tone, "I will personally see to it, if I cross paths with the bastard who sired you, he dies a torturously painful death."

"Don't let your father hear you speak that way," a voice mused from somewhere nearby.

Thor looked up, and surprise lit his eyes.

Queen Frigga stood in a nearby doorway, leaning with her arms crossed, her mischievous smile matching her pale, minty eyes and blonde curly hair.

"Hello, Mother, have you been watching us?" Thor queried.

"No, I do not spy. I merely heard your last sentence, do not fret." Frigga responded gently.

Thor turned his head, realizing Loki had taken a step behind him from fright.

"Loki, this is Frigga, my mother." Thor introduced.

Loki dipped his head respectively, but did not say anything, gripping Thor's elbow tightly.

"Forgive him, Mother, he's terribly shy at first." Thor jabbered, wrapping his arm around Loki's shoulders reassuringly.

"It's perfectly fine. A pleasure to meet you, Loki."

Loki blatantly stared at his feet again, not sure what to say. Thor regretted his decision to show Loki around when he was so nervous, timid, and afraid.

"I'll go check on your Father, he's been tired these past few days," Frigga excused herself, sensing the bit of tension and distress from the withdrawing Loki.

She turned on her heels and vanished back into the throne room, shutting the doors behind her. Thor let out a gust of relief, before nudging Loki gently.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"It is alright, Loki. She is a bit pushy, but she understands you aren't accustomed to newcomers." Thor murmured.

"Can we go back to our chambers, now? Perhaps before I ruin something else?" Loki asked politely, but Thor felt troubled by his words.

"You haven't ruined anything, as far as I've seen. But if you do want to return to the chambers, I can delay the rest of sightseeing for another day." Thor muttered in defeat.

"Thank you," Loki sighed, "I just can't...I _can't_-"

"It's okay," Thor interjected, forcing a smile on his face, "You haven't done anything wrong. Come, we should let you rest a bit longer, and I'll send for a healer to check up on yours, and the child's, healths."

Loki nodded gratefully, and for the first time all day, Thor noticed the stressful dark shadows under Loki's eyes, and his haunted-appearing gaze.

Perhaps Loki was not as well as Thor thought he had been. Loki wasn't telling him something, and he fretted he would soon find out what.


	16. Chapter 16

"Thor!"

It was the voice of a woman, followed by several footsteps, that made Loki and Thor stop on their way to return to the blonde god's chambers.

Thor carefully, as if to not have Loki fall off balance, turned to face Lady Sif, who was smiling cheekily with the Warriors Three following.

"Hello my dear friends! What brings you to the palace this afternoon?" Thor asked.

Loki felt his skin crawl the way Sif stared at Thor. He said not a word, his venomous gaze boring into her.

_'Touch him and die,' _Loki thought bitterly, _'He's mine.'_

Sif must have noticed his ruffled expression, but Fandral spoke up first.

"You were gone for three months. We passed the Queen in the gardens, she said you had been in a quest to Jotunheim. Who might your companion be?"

The lanky, copper-haired Fandral smiled, coaxing Thor to speak, though the prince of Asgard exchanged a nervous glance with Loki.

"This is-"

"Loki. My name is Loki, and I am of Jotunheim." Loki cut Thor off, his blank expression not faltering.

Hogun raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"If you are of Jotunheim, then why do you appear Aesir?" he asked.

"The gods, Hogun, you can't just ask people why they look of Aesir!" Sif groaned. Hogun respectfully bowed his head.

"My apologies." Hogun corrected himself.

Loki shook his head.

"'Tis alright, no offense was taken." Loki mused, tiredly leaning slightly against Thor for support.

Thor contemplated for a moment upon telling his friends the real truth about Loki, about their betrothal. He trusted Sif, Fandrall, Volstagg, and Hogun. They would understand.

"You're too quiet, even for when you are tired, Thor." Volstagg noted.

"Was I? I was just remembering, my friends, I must escort Loki back to his chambers!" Thor replied with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Loki sharply replied, gently tugging on Thor's elbow.

Thor noticed Loki's impatience, his stare resting gently on his lover with confusion. He was about to ask Loki if he was alright before Fandrall once again spoke up.

"Both of you look bone thin! Why don't you accompany us, we were just on our way to the pub for lunch!"

Thor nudged Loki gently.

"We'd be delighted to." Thor answered before Loki could object.

Loki's shoulders sagged and he didn't say anything. Lady Sif still lingered. She was a threat. She could try to take Thor from him at any moment, she could try to seduce him away from Loki.

The jealousy only remained when they took their seats at the Pub.

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's neck, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"Mead?" one of the bartenders asked. Loki shook his head, and in turn so did Thor. He did not want to pressure Loki into anything risky, and he already could sense the discomfort in the raven-haired Aesir.

"There was a time when you would celebrate for days drinking mead by the keg, Thor!" Sif mused, winking at Thor.

Loki's blood boiled, and he tried not to look her direction, for he would simply snap off that head of hers if she caught his gaze.

"I have been too busy for wild festivities. Too much mead is a hazard, I would be in hangover for weeks afterwards, should I remind you," Thor replied heartily.

Sif smiled her pretty little smile, batting her eyes and giggling. Loki felt sick to his stomach just listening to the lady warrior jabber on. Was she always this annoying?

"I don't think I've seen you cling to anybody so tightly either," Volstagg joked, "you're practically squeezing the life out of your friend."

Loki still said nothing. Thor awkwardly held his glass of water, staring at the now half-empty contents.

Fandral grinned at this, clinking his glass with Hogun's before swallowing down the contents.

"I can cling to whom I wish," Thor scoffed playfully, taking a last swig of the glass before setting it down.

Sif leaned over, resting her hand on Thor's shoulder and letting out a slight laugh.

"It's almost like you two are lovers. I thought I was your favorite?" she teased.

Something in Loki snapped, his glare hitting Sif in hostility, before he jerked out of his seat.

"It was a pleasant talk, but I believe I will take my leave." he spat, turning on his heels and strolling away.

Thor nearly choked, his eyes widening in horror.

"Loki, wait-" he called after him, but Loki was already gone.

Thor felt like he was going to hurl. He had expected better manners of his friends, but in their own wild amusement they had chased Loki away. Thor had meant no harm or insult.

"Sif!" Thor hissed irritably.

"What?" Sif pouted.

"Loki and I are betrothed! You just...I can't...I have to go after him now! I expected better from all of you!" Thor stammered, too lost in his upset and outrage to even make proper sentences.

He stumbled to the doors, not bothering to listen to his friends' apologies, before he sharply looked around for Loki.

Beneath a tree, yards away, Loki had seated himself, slumped against it for support, his eyes wild and full of pain.

"Loki!" Thor cried, rushing to his side and kneeling to help him.

Loki didn't reply at first, whimpering in pain and meeting Thor's gaze, his emerald eyes glazed over.

"Loki, what's wrong!?" Thor asked, pressing a hand to Loki's cheek.

_'I should've brought him immediately to his chambers-what is wrong with me!? I am such a fool!'_ Thor thought.

The blonde god bent down, scooping Loki into his arms.

Loki's arms wrapped around his thick neck, his head burying into his chest.

"I'm going to take you to the Med Wing of the Palace, okay? Hold on, for me." Thor pleaded.

~.::.~

Laufey's eyes narrowed as he looked at the two pitiful guards at his feet, whom both cried and begged for anything other than execution.

"Your duty was to just abort the child and return Loki to his chambers," Laufey snarled, "and instead, you beat, raped, and tormented him!"

His painful tone echoed around the hall, before he turned his back on the two guards responsible for the mistreatment of Loki, his only surviving heir.

He looked at the executioner, his eyes breaking into tears as he nodded.

"Eliminate these _disgusting_ creatures," was his order.

~.::.~

**A/N: Loki, stop running amok and hurting yourself D: Thor's only trying to help!**

**Hm. What could possibly be the matter this time?**

**-PhantomLilac**


	17. Chapter 17

The head healer, an elderly Aesir named Brundt, stepped out of the Med Wing, nearing the nervous Thor.

Thor dabbed his sweating face with a towel, his shaken expression not faltering as he looked up hopefully to Brundt.

"How is he?" Thor asked pleadingly.

Brundt shifted uncomfortably.

"Midway through examination, myself and the other healers discovered the source of the problem happened to be the unborn children."

Thor swallowed hard, eyes widening.

_"Children?" _he echoed.

"Yes. The Jotun is carrying twins." Brundt replied, pursing his lips.

Thor shook his head in disbelief. Loki was carrying _twins? _That had to be difficult, twice the children would be twice the weight to carry.

Twins. Thor was going to have _two_ children. _He and Loki_, two sons, two daughters, or maybe one of each. He smiled fondly at this idea, but when he saw the sloped frown Brundt had been sporting, he began to fret.

"But-as they are half-blooded, they are growing at a much faster rate than considered normal. From what it appears, despite the fact he is three months along, the children are both physically equal to that of a developing 6 month old fetus. The rapid growth is causing him discomfort."

Thor scowled.

"Brundt, I trust that you know what you are doing, but if you are suggesting the termination of-"

"No, not at all. Jotunn pregnancies are generally unpredictable like so, even with the mixture of Aesir blood. I'm predicting, with the amount of growth already shown, that the children will be born in an estimate of three months. I was going to suggest you keep Loki in a secure area for the remaining time and keep a watchful eye on him, for he seems to be...how do I put this?" Brundt murmured.

"Just say the honest truth, Brundt. I know he is emotionally unstable and a tad self-destructive. How can I comfort him and guide him through his challenges?" Thor nervously replied, burying a hand in his lock blonde locks.

"I would suggest avoiding intimate gestures. Affection is fine, but only in small amounts. He will need supervision and lots of reassurance, but you must be patient with him, or the consequences will be drastic."

Thor smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Brundt, you are the most loyal and cherished healer in Asgard. Your work will not be left unappreciated or thankless. But there is another issue I would like your advice on."

Brundt dipped his head appreciatively.

"Of course, your highness, I am at your command." Brundt cordially obliged.

"Can you...cure or lessen the effects of nightmares?" Thor questioned, tightening his jaw in nervousness.

"Yes. Yes, I do believe so. Come along with me." Brundt replied, showing his way into the bedroom.

Loki was asleep, so on nimble, cautious footsteps Thor and Brundt crossed the room to a medicinal cabinet.

Even so, Thor stole a painful glance at his beloved. Even in an unconscious state, Loki looked unbearably thin, except for the protruding bulge sticking out of his twig-like body. The stress and strain from parting with Thor months ago had seemingly cast Loki into a shadow of his former playful, joyously captivating and charming self.

Brundt handed him a decent sized glass vial and dropper. Thor stared at the vial, seeing the swirling purple liquid and raising an eyebrow.

"How does it-"

"It only takes a drop. Only use it if he is absolutely unable to control his night terrors, otherwise let him cry it out. The medicine will help him calm down enough and lessen the graphics he sees in sleep. But for the most part, unless he is in serious struggle with his dreams, don't give it to him. He must learn eventually to face his fears." Brundt warned.

Thor nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Brundt. Is it okay if I move him back to his chambers? He will grow paranoid if he isn't somewhere he cannot recognize."

Brundt's face relaxed.

"I suppose that could not do harm. If he has any more problems, please seek me out, your highness. I wish you both well."

Brundt dipped his head and excused himself from the room, leaving Thor with Loki.

Thor brushed his fingertips across Loki's cheek softly.

Loki's eyelids twitched after a minute or so, and then fluttered open, masked with dark shadows of exhaustion.

"Th-thor?" he moaned, his face flitting into one of distress.

"Hello, love, I'm going to carry you back to your chambers now. Can you wrap your arms around my neck and lift yourself a little bit?" Thor asked pleasantly.

Loki slowly nodded, tightly wrapping his frail arms around Thor's neck. The blonde god wrapped an arm underneath his back, and then underneath his knees, lifting him delicately into his arms.

Loki's consciousness only lasted a little while, for as soon as Thor was out of the Med Wing of the palace, Loki fell limp again.

Thor ignored the awkward stares the Asgardians gave him and Loki. Surely, they thought it odd for the Prince of Asgard to be carrying a stranger amongst their halls. Some gave disapproving looks, or shakes of their heads.

He finally reached the chambers, carefully placing Loki upon the bed, before tucking the covers sweetly up to his jawline. Thor grinned, though it was one of love and pride. He gently stroked loose strands of black hair from Loki's forehead, bending down to press a softening kiss to it.

_'I love you, so very much. I wish it were me in your place instead,' _Thor thought, in anguish, _'if I had been there, those guards would've dropped dead the moment one even laid a fingertip on you. It will never happen again. I will have those two bastards and your _ass_ of a father humiliated and slain in the most agonizing ways possible.'_

~.::.~

"Thor...th-thor..._Thor, help me._ Help! No, _no_ more! Stop!"

The whimpering in the middle of the night made Thor jolt up from where he had been lying asleep on the recliner, a book propped against his stomach.

"Loki! Wake up, it's just a bad dream!" Thor called out, patting at his sides for the pocket with the vial in it.

He pulled out the dropper, gently rousing Loki with a shake of his shoulder.

Loki's emerald eyes shot open, illuminated by the vast moonlight glittering from the window, his forehead beading his forehead, his every glance bloodshot with fear and panic.

"What...where am I?" Loki squeaked.

"Still in Asgard, love. Open your mouth, the head healer has medicine to help lessen your night terrors." Thor instructed.

Loki shook his head.

"It looks dangerous." Loki grumbled.

Thor scowled.

"Brundt is the most professional and well-trained healer in all of the Nine Realms. You're only swallowing a drop, if won't hurt you, it will merely suppress any fears in your sleep. Please Loki, trust me."

Loki hesitantly opened his mouth, and Thor let loose one drop of the medicine, which Loki swallowed. He let himself flop back onto the bed. Thor grabbed a wet towel, dabbing the sweat off of Loki's forehead.

"There now, love, you're going to be okay." Thor promised, still holding Loki's hand in his own until the Aesir's eyes fluttered shut.

For the first time since their brief moments together in Jotunheim, Thor could've sworn Loki had _smiled_, ever so softly, in his sleep.

~.::.~

**A/N: Oh, looks like things are getting better between Thor and Loki. Hm, what do you guys think? Will there be two sons? Two daughters? A boy and a girl? I already know (and I've picked names, yay), so can anyone guess how the children will turn out?**** _(EXCEPT FOR YOU, EPICAWESOMENESS BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW AS WELL MUAHAHAHA)_**

**Also, I am sincerely surprised no one caught the very big and obvious Mean Girls reference last chapter (Chapter 16, go back and pay close attention to Hogun and Sif's conversation with Loki). I can't be the only one who knew it was the 10th anniversary this Wednesday. (Two days ago). I wore pink and everything! I even posted the chapter on the 10th anniversary... I can't win, can I?**

**Except for you, my dear friend EpicAwesomeness. You see me every day lol so don't spoil anything kthnx**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! All of your reviews have been absolutely lovely and kind, so thank you all so much! :-)**

**Until next update,**

**-PhantomLilac**


	18. Chapter 18

Thor yawned, stretching his tired limbs from his recliner, before blinking open his eyes.

"Good morning, Lo-"

He cut himself off, his eyes widening when he realized that he was the only soul in the bedroom. His blue eyes were as big as saucers by the time they trailed across the entire room.

The bed covers were neatly folded back up. He must've had a change of outfit at some point, because Loki's original clothes were also folded and placed on the foot of the bed.

Thor walked to his wardrobe, realizing Loki had left it completely wide open. Thor sighed, changing out of his nightclothes and placing on a fresh tunic and trousers.

He wondered where Loki possibly could've made off to...

~.::.~

"Enchantress! I seek your visions of the future!"

The green-cloaked woman lifted the hood from shrouding her face, letting her blonde locks fall to her shoulders.

She smirked at the tall, menacing looking Jotun who was glaring down at her in anticipation, his large red eyes leering with traces of impatience.

"I knew you would come seek me,_ King Laufey_," the woman wryly coiled.

"You owe me a favor, the infamous Amora the Enchantress. I allowed you to hide yourself in the depths of Jotunheim and concealed you from Asgardian eyes. Now, I would like to see the future, regarding my son," Laufey spat.

Amora held out her hand, wisps of green magic tufting from her pale, slender fingertips and swirling out into her palm, before they created an image inside a glowing, pale orb.

_Loki marrying Thor, was the first image that appeared. Marriage, and then the birth of...twins?_

Laufey cocked his head in confusion. Loki had not looked unusually bulky, had he, even for a pregnant Jotun? Laufey had seen those expecting twins, and it was an agonizing sight. Perhaps it was the mix of Aesir blood that made the children so very small, even with Loki's odd size.

_But there were two. And they were born with pale blue skin, heritably marked with vivid Jotun patterns. Laufey stared in disbelief when Loki begged the Allfather to change their appearance._

_"I don't want them to be like me," Loki cried, "not like the monster I am."_

_The children's skin changed to that of cream, Aesir flesh with Odin's simple touch._

_At last, he came upon the image of himself-Laufey-pinned to the ground by Mjolnir._

_"You monster!" He didn't see Thor directly, but heard his voice, saw his shadow, and the glint of a silver-borne blade._

_"You did this to Loki, you did this to your own son! And now, to avenge my beloved's mistreatment, I will slay you. This is the end, King Laufey!"_

As the sword came crashing down, Laufey backed away, eyes wide. Amora's amused expression didn't falter.

"How can I prevent this from occurring? How, might I ask you, can I take Loki and my grandchildren without the expense of my blood being shed?" Laufey begged her.

Amora grinned.

"I know exactly what you can do..."

~.::.~

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys, I promise you the next one is longer-and fluffier. :-)**

**-PhantomLilac**


	19. Chapter 19

Thor rounded the corner to the palace gardens, the worry on his face diminishing as soon as his eyes met the scene unfolded about him.

Frigga guided Loki's hand gently to a dying flower.

"Now, try this..." she murmured, helping Seidr flow through his veins with the touch of her gentle fingertips.

Loki let out a slight gasp as the flower recollected its shriveling, disheveled petals and began to turn vibrant and lively again.

Thor smiled, slowly approaching Loki, who still didn't notice him. Only when Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist comfortingly did the Aesir glance up, his emerald eyes flickering.

"Thor? You're awake," Loki murmured.

"As I see you are, love. Tell me that my mother didn't badger your ears off yet," Thor mused. Frigga playfully scoffed, her face twinkling with amusement.

"Are you certain you do not mean yourself, my son? All the nine realms know of your notoriously loudmouthed ways," Frigga replied.

"Oh Thor, don't tease," Loki said with a frown, "she was merely helping." He then smiled to Frigga and dipped his head.

"Thank you, Queen Frigga." he added.

"Any time, Loki. If you need further assistance, I will be with the Allfather."

With that, Frigga gave a courteous nod, before slowly leaving.

Thor waited until he was certain they were alone to speak to Loki.

"I was worried about you, Loki, are you alright?" he asked.

A slight pout appeared on Loki's lips.

"I am alright, you needn't worry too much about me. All I did was trip, the healers said the child wasn't hurt, fortunately." Loki replied.

Thor's eyebrows jerked downwards into a bit of frustration. Had Brundt skipped over telling Loki that he was carrying twins, or had he decided to leave it to Thor alone to say so?

Loki caught the troubled expression that had appeared onto Thor's face, dismay crossing him.

"Thor?" he hesitantly squeaked, pressing his hand onto Thor's slightly bearded face with a concerned look.

This seemed to snap the god of thunder from his disturbed thought process, before he gently took Loki's hand in his own, pulling it from his face and instead moving it to Loki's stomach.

"Children," Thor corrected, "the healer told me there were...twins."

Loki let out a breath of alarm, drawing away from Thor with fear in his heart. Thor caught his wrist gently, keeping him from stumbling and hurting himself.

"Two? Thor, I can't possibly-" Loki cried.

"Loki, Loki, shh...it's okay, everything is okay." Thor cooed, pulling Loki gently back into his arms. Loki rested his head against his chest, sobs moving his shoulders.

"What if something goes wrong? What if I lose one...what if one-or both-of them are Jotun? I don't want them to be monsters like me..." Loki wailed. Thor gently caressed Loki's hair, lulling him gently away from his painful tears.

"You aren't a monster, you never were. Don't cry, Loki, please? For me?"

Loki looked up, his eyes reddened by the salty rivers that had poured from his eyes, before leaning and pressing his lips sweetly against Thor's.

It had been the first time in days since Loki had kissed him, willingly. It had been the most intimate they had been for months.

Thor couldn't help but smile. Loki was healing. Loki's heart was mending, and Thor would be there every step of the way.

Loki was his.

~.::.~

King Laufey grunted as a guard approached him.

"What do you want, you insignificant quim?" Laufey spat, his gnarled teeth curling into a sneer.

"I bring news of Asgard, my king. Word has spread that Thor Odinson and Loki Lauf-erm, Odinson are to be wed tomorrow." the guard replied.

Laufey's eyes widened. It had been two months now since Loki had escaped imprisonment, now he was to be wed to that brutish, disgusting...

"Thank you for this most unsettling discovery. Now return to your post."

Laufey stood from his throne, abruptly jolting into quick strides down the hall to his bedroom. He buried himself onto his lone bed, beginning to weep uncontrollably.

The King of Jotunheim didn't understand why he felt he had to cry. Maybe it was the grief of failure clinging to his shoulders, or the undeniable truth that he was probably the realms' worst father.

"My son," Laufey cried, "my last son. I should've kept you, I shouldn't have been so angry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...come home, please..."

But nobody ever heard him.

~.::.~

Loki paused, letting Thor lather the soap into his hair gently.

"Is the wedding private?" he asked nervously.

"Darling, of course. Only family and only the closest of friends are to come. Not even allied realms have allowance to attend."

Loki sighed in relief, then suddenly let out a slight gasp, placing his hands onto his stomach.

Thor abruptly stopped, worry filtering his gaze.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Thor stammered.

Loki shook his head, a joyful grin curling onto his lips.

"One of the children kicked me." he murmured. Thor boyishly grinned as well, pressing a delighted kiss to Loki's neck.

"How much longer do you think?" Thor casually asked.

"A month, I believe." Loki mumbled. Thor nodded. Loki's stomach had become very large and swollen over the past two months. Not just because of the twins, but the unnatural growth rate they were undertaking.

"They're going to be beautiful." the blonde Aesir continued, moving his lips down to Loki's spine.

Loki swatted playfully at him.

"Yes, I'm sure._ My hair?"_

"Oh, you are no fun..." Thor whined, rinsing the bubbled soap from Loki's luxurious black locks.

Loki snickered, pearly white teeth showing through his grin.

"Ah, if I were no fun I wouldn't be pregnant in the first place, would I?" Loki noted, his gaze leering at Thor challengingly.

Thor couldn't help but chuckle at Loki's unusually crude humor. It wasn't often that Loki made a tastefully offensive joke, but when he did, Thor usually keeled over in shock and laughter.

"And when you're done carrying the children, I want more of that fun you speak of," Thor joked back.

Loki rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Perhaps. Now, dry me off?"

For months, Loki had washed in private, for reasons he would not tell Thor. It wasn't until the day before the wedding he had asked Thor specifically to assist him.

Thor guided Loki gently out of the side of the tub, wary of the protruding, swollen stomach, before grabbing a towel and gently drying the droplets from his body.

That was when Thor noticed the scars.

Even months ago, during the first time they bathed together, Thor had not been aware of them in the tub.

_'Loki or Frigga probably cast an illusion over it. Or maybe they hadn't scarred over yet and were less notable.' _Thor thought, but the disturbing reality of the scarring made Thor's stomach churn.

They weren't big, or particularly hideous, but they were obviously marks from a whip. Thor traced his thumb against it. How much repeated abuse had Loki gone through to even leave the slightest trace of injury?

Loki shuddered, pulling hastily away from Thor and grabbing a fresh tunic himself.

"Loki, I'm sorry, but...what caused these?" Thor quickly asked, a concerned look crossing his face.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Loki suddenly snapped, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Thor felt stricken with regret. He knew Loki was sensitive to these sorts of things, and was in a state of vulnerability. He ought to have watched his tongue better.

"I'm sorry," Thor repeated sincerely.

Loki sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

"I know, I know. Do you know where my trousers are?" Loki asked.

Thor glanced around.

"Probably in the bedroom still. Do you want me to-"

_"No_, I'll get them," Loki interrupted tiredly.

Thor followed Loki into the bedroom cautiously, keeping a few feet of distance between, trying to prevent Loki from being set off.

Loki sighed, bending down to pick up the pair left in a pile on the floor, before he jerked, letting out a painful cry.

Thor rushed, catching Loki before he could fall. The Aesir started panting, his emerald eyes wild with pain.

"Loki!? Loki, what's wrong?" Thor cried.

"Now, they're coming _now!" _Loki shrieked back.

"What, they're early, you said yourself that it was another month!" Thor echoed in disbelief.

Loki viciously grabbed Thor's collar, desperately letting out another cry. Thor scooped him up into his arms, laying him onto the bed and ripping the blanket off, wrapping it around Loki's upper body and waist.

"I'm going to get the healers, concentrate on breathing!" Thor ordered.

Loki hastily nodded, burying his fists into his pillows to muffle out his imminent discomfort and searing pain.

_'Why today,'_ Thor thought helplessly, _'why couldn't it have been any day but today?'_

~.::.~

**A/N: Uh...surprise baby alert! What will their genders and names be? Find out next chapter ;D**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you for all your thoughtful reviews, they truly make my day~ 3**

**-PhantomLilac**


	20. Chapter 20

The Allfather stepped into the room quietly. Thor's head jerked over to meet his gaze.

The blonde god had both of his hands cupping one of Loki's, who was writhing and whimpering in pain, face gone stark pale and beaded with sweat and tears. The sight made Odin's stomach turn, not out of disgust for Loki, but out of pain for watching the poor man in such pain.

"Father, please. Just wed us now, we can have a ceremony later on. For the sake of the children!" Thor pleaded, blue eyes wide with fear and anguish.

Loki let out a shudder again, and Queen Frigga pressed a damp cloth to his forehead, then looked to her husband.

"I will do what I must. Can he hear us?" Odin wouldn't have asked the question if Loki's wounded gaze at the bedpost didn't look so distant, so out of reach.

But Loki nodded a bit violently, gritting his teeth.

"I can, I...ah, gods!" Loki cried, burying his free hand into the bedsheets in a mad scramble to will his pain away.

Odin noted the severity of the issue, quickly taking his place beside the bed and clearing his throat.

"Do you, Thor Odinson take Loki...Odinson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Odin began.

Thor nodded, squeezing Loki's trembling grasp reassuringly.

"I do," he calmly replied.

"Do you, Loki Odinson, take Thor Odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Loki stammered through clenched teeth.

"Then by the powers bestowed in me, you are husband and wife. You may...kiss your bride." Odin hesitated mid sentence, nervous that Loki would not be able to respond well enough or focus on a kiss. Thor gently bent down, and spent a very delicate, quick peck to Loki's lips, whose eyes glazed back into their distant, far off look.

Loki convulsed again, desperately holding onto Thor's hand with the only spare strength he had. His body shuddered weakly, as if he were about to faint, eyelids drooping.

"The first one is almost here!" the female healer announced.

"Loki, shh...it's almost over!" Thor squeaked reassuringly, patting Loki's face, which was streaming out tears again.

"I...ah, it hurts!" Loki shrilled, burying the side of his face into his pillow with a hoarse cry.

The Allfather turned, walking to the other side of the room and seating himself in a recliner facing away. He did not want to get in the way of the birth.

It was only minutes later that there was a different cry, not Loki's sobs or Thor's helpless attempts to gain some control in the disorderly situation.

Frigga smiled, holding the swaddled bundle in her arms.

"A little prince!" she announced gleefully, rocking it gently. Loki did not get a chance to hold it immediately, for in brief seconds he was whimpering again.

"The second one is coming!" the healer again spoke up.

And again, it wasn't too long before a second wail of a newborn was heard.

"Loki!?" Thor shrieked. The Allfather jerked from his seat, moving towards the bedside with caution. The healer was swaddling up the second babe, with some sort of horrified expression.

Loki had fallen unconscious. Odin pressed a hand over his heart, feeling the strong thump underneath. Loki would survive, the shock and pain must have rendered him into a state of requiring rest.

"He's okay, son, he needs to heal." Odin cooed, then turned to the Healer.

"S-sir...would you like me to...to get rid of this one?" she squeaked nervously, her eyes big orbs full of fright.

"Whatever is the matter?" Odin demanded rather snappishly, taking the child from her arms.

He removed the thin layer of cloth covering the child's face.

The babe, a male, was not Aesir. No, the markings and grooves covering the rich navy blue skin were not at all Aesir. It was a Jotun.

"How is this possible?" Thor horrifyingly cried, taking the swaddled child in turn from his Father, staring at it in awe and shock. Odin shook his head, glancing to Frigga knowingly.

_There was no way this child was Thor's. _

"Jotuns have very distinct anatomy from us, Thor. Fullblooded Jotuns grow faster than those with Aesir mixed in their blood. They can conceive again whilst carrying another child," Frigga said mournfully.

"Father, enchant its skin, please," Thor begged, shaking his head in disbelief and heartache.

Odin cocked his head, before waving his hand to the healer in dismissal. He waited until she was gone, before he spoke up.

"Are you going to lie to Loki? Lie to the child? How could you raise this beast?" Odin growled back.

Thor's eyes lit in rage.

"My blood or not, it is Loki's son! I would rather let it live as an Odinson than have him, or Loki, know that he is the product of rape! He is my son. I love him." Thor defiantly snarled.

Odin sighed, touching his fingertips to the newborn's forehead, making all trace of blue vanish and swirl to a perfect, cream babe.

"I hope you will not regret raising the boy, Thor. I hope you will not regret lying to Loki," was all the Allfather said, before he turned on his heels and left.

Frigga walked over gently to Thor, holding the other son in her hands.

"Two precious boys," she murmured, "I'm so proud of you. You will let me spoil them, will you not?"

Thor forced a smile onto his face.

"Spoil them as you please, Mother." he mused, rocking the child in his arms gently, humming a little to himself.

_'You are my son,' _he thought, beaming to the baby,_ 'I will not allow you to think otherwise. I will love you, and your brother, equally.' _

He glanced at Loki, whose feverish breaths in his slumber had changed into peaceful wisps.

_'I'm so sorry, Loki. But I vow to protect you. And that means I will have to lie to you about this child's father. I know you didn't know, it's not your fault. What Laufey's guards did to you is unforgivable, and I can't have you know you conceived their child. It would push you away again, and I can't lose you. I refuse to lose you. I love you.'_

He finished verbally this time, placing a kiss onto his forehead sweetly, "Sleep well, my beautiful wife."

~.::.~

**A/N: Plot twist! One of the children is the guards'! What did you guys think of Thor's reaction? Do you think its justified of him to pretend he is biologically the father without Loki knowing? Hmmmm. We shall find out as the story progresses, won't we?**

**I know everyone kept wanting a baby girl, I promise there will be more girls in the family in the future to come :-) I have a plan, trust me ^.^**

**-PhantomLilac**


	21. Chapter 21

It was the next morning that Loki awoke.

He weakly shifted in his blankets, realizing his clothes and covers had completely been replaced. No doubt, the work of his husband...Thor.

"Thor?" he croaked instinctively, but then his mind wavered back to another thought.

Where were his children? The children he had birthed the night before, only to faint before laying his eyes upon them?

"I'm right here, love!" Thor replied. Loki turned his head limply to the right. Thor was in a recliner at his bedside, holding two swaddled bundles gently in his muscular arms. Loki shifted again to sit up, tiredly reaching out to hold one.

"Two beautiful princes," Thor explained, before Loki could ask the question sitting on his lips.

Loki held the child in his arms, smiling when it stared back up at him with two orbs of emerald. It had his eyes!

"Beautiful," Loki echoed, a grin crashing across his face.

The baby started whining, and puzzlement hit him.

"Oh, shh, shh," Loki cooed softly, using one hand to unbutton his tunic all the way open.

Loki was certainly no female, but he still produced milk. Wasn't that natural, in the very least? He pressed the child to his chest softly, which did not appear swollen for feeding, but certainly contained the nutrition.

He sighed softly when the baby knew how to react, gently suckling away. He sighed, letting his head prop against a cushion.

"How do you feel?" Thor asked, eyebrow lifted in concern.

"I'm alright. I've been through worse." Loki replied, his gaze resting onto Thor's. Thor didn't object to this, or linger on the subject of Loki's trauma.

"What do you want to name them?"

Thor passed the other swaddled bundle gently to Loki, who let both of the children gently feed.

Loki looked down at this second child, whose dark, stormy blue eyes looked ferocious and challenging. It was intimidating, even for a child.

"Nal. This one's name is Nal." Loki murmured.

Thor fought back the sick feeling in his stomach. Nal was the Aesir variation of the name "Laufey." And "Laufey" was Loki's father, and the horrible Jotun responsible for the birth of Nal. Thor didn't say this to Loki, didn't even mention or protest about the Jotun origins of the name...and the baby.

"Then the other one should be named Lopt." Thor suggested with a pleasant, sheepish grin. Loki's face flushed, a subtle blush hitting his cheeks.

"Now, Thor-"

"I insist, darling. Lopt and Nal, the two royal princes of Asgard." Thor chided, pressing playful kisses to Loki's forehead and cheek.

"Aw, stop," Loki moaned in arousal, "not right now, I'm holding them. Later."

Thor grinned, moving his lips to plant a kiss on each of the two children, before he softly mused, "I'll bring you something to eat, okay? You must be starving."

"You have no idea!" Loki replied in exaggeration, a glint of tease in his words.

"I love you. I'll be right back." Thor mumbled, moving and pulling Loki gently into a firmkiss on the lips. This time, Loki did not object.

"Get moving, oaf," he teased in response, "I'm not going anywhere."

~.::.~

King Laufey paced back and forth edgily.

"It will work?" he asked again.

Amora smirked, licking her lips.

"The foolish Asgardians won't know what hit them. And soon, your son and the two heirs to the throne will be in your clutches. Remember the path I laid out for you. And the tracker spell...it will not be hard to find him if you use it correctly." she replied, a sneer creeping across her lips.

Laufey sighed, irritably rubbing his temples.

"Good, good. You have been a loyal ally, Enchantress. Now do your part, and I'm certain you will win the pathetic Prince of Asgard and the throne-in time." Laufey grunted.

The world around him swirled and vanished in a flash of green light, and suddenly he found himself in the shadows of a great hall.

Laufey smirked eagerly, casting his illusion carefully, before striding through the palace.

He had a son to bring home.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki had not heard the door open. His bed was turned slightly away from the door, having been moved a month or so before the children before their birth, to make room for a crib.

The small Aesir was enraptured in a trance-like, tired state, cradling the two princes in his arms out of exhaustion as they slept. Thor wasn't here to help him at the moment, so he would have to do by himself.

Lopt and Nal. His children. He had borne two perfect sons. And he was married to Thor. It had seemed he had reached his fairytale ending.

Except suddenly, that little flash of hope, little glimmer of luxury, was snuffed out in a matter of seconds to come.

Loki blinked in exhaustion, letting out a yawn. A yawn too late. He shifted slightly, looking up to see two menacing, bloodshot crimson eyes leering at him, the chilly blue hand reaching to snatch him.

Sadly, no one heard the Prince scream.

~.::.~

"Why have you called us to the Bifrost, Heimdall?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have sensed a disturbance, my prince, and king," Heimdall replied, acknowledging the Allfather's presence as well.

"How could this?" Odin queried, but soon would be answered.

The ground trembled beneath their feet, the Bifrost opening in a swirl of bright flashes of light.

Bam! Just like that, something blasted Thor in the chest, making him fall back. He called Mjolnir to his hand, sending a crack of lightning at this unknown foe, who quickly threw it off.

"Amora?" Thor growled in utter disgust.

The blonde-haired Enchantress sneered, curling her lip into a clever grin.

"Miss me, darling?" she cooed back, drawing her glowing fingertips to send another shot of pure magic whizzing at Thor.

Odin was faster, though. He concocted a small spell, in the very least, and shackles appeared around her wrists. She let out a yelp of frustration.

"Damn. I should've come better prepared. Next time, I guess." she sadly coiled.

Heimdall raised an eyebrow.

"What purpose have you come here for?" the watchful guardian observed. Amora chuckled, and Thor grabbed her throat violently.

"Temper, temper, Odinson. I wouldn't be so worried about me, more so of your little Jotun plaything."

Thor froze, eyes widening.

"What have you done?" he hoarsely snarled.

"Oh, it's not what I've done. You should've left him where you found him. I am merely a distraction." she giggled back viciously.

"Go, son! Heimdall and I will deal with this wench," Odin ordered.

Thor released her throat, rushing to go mount a horse.

_'By the gods, I hope Amora is joking!'_ Thor thought fearfully.

~.::.~

By the time Thor reached Loki's bedroom, he opened the door to find it very quiet, and bitterly cold.

His own teeth chattered as he called out, "Loki? Are you there?"

No response. He hurried, shivering, to the bedside.

The whole bed sheet was torn off. A thin layer of frost covered the mattress.

No Loki in sight.

Thor's next try was the crib. Neither Lopt or Nal was inside.

There was only one Jotun capable of doing such a heinous crime.

"If it's a war you want, Laufey," Thor screeched aloud, "it's damn well a war you'll be getting!"


	23. Chapter 23

Loki trembled.

Where were they going? Where was Laufey taking him?

To the torture chambers once more? To Laufey's own bed? Maybe not even to Jotunheim at all.

Loki was buried in the bedsheets, made into a makeshift sack, being carried in the surrounding darkness. Somehow in all this chaos, the two newborns hadn't awakened.

Suddenly, the bedsheets were placed onto a firm cobblestone floor, falling down off of Loki's form and submerging him in the shadowy former bedroom he had occupied in the palace. He trembled, turning his head away so he wouldn't look at Laufey.

"My son..." Laufey murmured, reaching out a hand to him, but Loki shakily squirmed a ways backward.

"Don't touch me!" Loki screeched back, taking short, agonizingly horrid breaths from his lungs.

"I mean no harm. The guards have been put to death for what they've done." Laufey reassured.

To his dread, Loki let out a sarcastic, horrible laugh, but it was laced with pain and disgust.

"What the guards did!? _What the_ GUARDS _did!? _You bastard, this happened because of you!" Loki retorted.

Laufey touched his fingertips to Loki's feverish Aesir forehead. Loki let out a gasp of horror as the once smooth, perfected skin began to turn Aesir blue.

"I ordered them to abort your child-_er_, _children_. I did not give them orders to do everything...else!" Laufey defended.

Loki shook his head, pressing his two babes cradled into his arms defensively to his chest.

"Really, did you now? Why didn't you send me to a healer then, to have them removed in a safe, harmless procedure!?"

Laufey's eyes darkened.

"I was maddened with grief. I wasn't thinking. But I do love you. I want you to stay, please, hear me out-"

Laufey had reached towards Loki again, but when the Jotun started hyperventilating, he stopped.

"I will send a meal for you, there is a crib for the newborns beside your bed." Laufey continued.

Laufey waved his hand, a glimmer of magic appearing in his fingertips as a nearby chain and shackle quickly winded towards Loki. Before he could fight it back, the shackle had sealed around his ankle.

"You won't keep me here forever. You can't keep me, or my sons prisoners!" Loki snarled, red eyes blazing with hatred.

"That is where you are wrong. I will take off the shackle when you decide to be obedient." Laufey promised, beginning to leave. He cast one glance over his shoulder, taking a look at Loki, transformed back into a Jotun, yet wearing those hideous Asgardian clothing, glowering at him.

"I will never oblige to your rule. When Thor finds out what you have done, don't cry for my help and mercy when he rips out your spine." Loki defiantly hissed.

Laufey shook his head sadly, shutting the door behind him.

'You'll learn to respect and love me again, my dear son,' Laufey thought, 'I promise to make things alright.'

~.::.~

"I say we attack immediately!" Thor snapped bitterly, his jaw clenching.

"And what happened the last time I let you run headfirst into violence," Odin retorted irritably, "you ended up starting the spark of this war! Laufey is, unfortunately, very stubborn. I will give him three days to surrender your wife and the princes before I lead any Asgardians into violence, and that is final!"

Thor bowed his head, for the first time ever in submission to his father. But also because of the hurt that stung with it.

The truth in Odin's words burned into his heart. This was his fault. Hadn't he taken Loki from Jotunheim in the first place? Maybe Loki would've been safer if they had just never met...

No, no. Thor couldn't bear to think such a horrible thought. Laufey was a corrupt, evil, satanic creature. Who knew whether or not that Laufey could be interrogating and torturing Loki as they idly stood by in Asgard.

"Loki will be alright. He has grown stronger. And his magic has returned, he will figure out a way to evade whatever Laufey wants with him," Frigga attempted to reassure.

Thor sadly smiled to his mother, shaking his head slowly.

"I pray by the Norns you are right, Mother," was all he replied with.

~.::.~

Loki shuffled, gently re-swaddling up the infant Nal, snuggly placing him into the crib beside his brother.

He bent down, pecking a kiss onto each of the newborns' foreheads, an exhausted smile creeping across Loki's face.

He had to stay strong. For their sake. Even if Thor would never recover him and his children-a thought that Loki very much so dreaded-he had to fight, for their sake.

"They are beautiful," a voice boomed from across the room. Loki sent a glare his Father's way, who was standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

"Don't even think about going near them. They are the heirs of Asgard, and Odin will build an army to retrieve them!" Loki threatened, raising his small, clenched fists.

Laufey chuckled.

"Oh? Even so, what about you, my son? What if Odin only cares enough to take the children and leave you behind?" Laufey snarled.

_"I AM AN ODINSON!"_ Loki shrieked angrily, taking what was meant to be a menacing step forward, before stumbling and crashing on his side in a heap of fatigue.

Laufey panicked, seeing his only son in such a weak state. He nearly dropped the tray he had been holding, rushing over and bending over Loki in utter concern.

Loki screamed in response, kicking and flailing when Laufey gently supported Loki's back, helping him to sit up.

"Hands off-d-don't touch me, please!" Loki wailed, struggling with his father. Laufey hesitantly pulled back, setting the tray at Loki's feet.

"Eat, before you hurt yourself." Laufey insisted, eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"Why? It probably has some sort of elixir in there, something to numb me while you gather every gleeful guard in the damned palace and line them up so I can bear some more heirs for you!" the smaller Jotun yammered, tugging all the ways from Laufey.

That was when one of the babies began to cry.

Loki weakly trembled, standing to his feet and rushing to the crib only feet behind him. He scooped the child into his arms so tenderly, so motherly, and rocked the tired being back and forth in his arms.

"Shh, _Lopt_, hush, darling, Mum didn't mean to startle you. Close your eyes, shh-shh-shh..." he whispered.

Laufey was sent back a few hundred years. This was the same way Farbauti used to hold and comfort Loki when he was a growing babe. This made him smile, even when Loki had placed Lopt, trembling, back into the crib with once again the nauseous feeling burrowing into his stomach.

"I would not poison you. I have already sworn to you I would not make the same mistakes again. Eat." Laufey murmured, pushing the tray in Loki's direction.

Loki seemed to not be paying attention, rather absentmindedly gazing at his children in hopeless adoration.

Only when Laufey left, did Loki take the small bits of magic he possessed left from his bindings to scan the food over himself. He found absolutely no toxins or potions in the food.

So hungrily, he devoured it, curling onto one of his fine fur rugs he had once very much so treasured.

Once he was enveloped in the warmth, he smiled, remembering that in fur blankets it had been the special night he and Thor had even acted and conceived Lopt and Nal.

Even now, Loki forced himself to pretend he was safe, at his newfound home of Asgard, with Thor's big, strong arms wrapped around his waist and his perfect Aesir lips touching his neck and back sweetly, telling him over and over again everything would be okay in the end...


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A bit of a pre-warning that this chapter has a few mature themes in them.**

~.::.~

The door opened again, and Loki's breathing quickened when he realized the figure in the doorway was not at all Laufey.

It was a guard. He didn't know which one, but he didn't recognize this one. It wasn't the two from before, or even Narfi.

The guard held a tray of food in his hands. Loki scowled.

"Here is your meal, Prince." the guard set it down on a nightstand nearby, before shutting the door behind them. The guard loomed, hungrily licking his lips. Loki knew it was not nutrition that the guard lusted for.

"I'm not hungry, thanks." he responded.

The guard took another step forward.

"Laufey has ordered that you are fed. Are you going to defy your own father?" the guard growled.

Once more the much bigger, atrocious Jotun began to approach, and Loki felt the nervousness settle in.

Loki's shifty eyes thought quickly, wandering to the two children still lying in their crib. He swallowed hard, wondering whether to run to them or to scream to get Laufey's attention.

Surely his father wasn't dumb enough to send an entire guard to the very location?

He hesitated. Maybe this was his chance to escape. Of course, not out of Jotunheim entirely, for he was more than certain Laufey doubled-or tripled-security at the Bifrost.

The guard started inching slowly closer, and Loki nervously backed away.

"Not wearing your Aesir skin today, trickster?" he asked, smiling maliciously.

Loki shrugged, feeling his back hit the cold stone wall, panic seizing him.

"I suppose not!" Loki muttered. He let out a yelp of alarm as the guard pinned his wrists above his head, then practically crushing their chests together.

The air was temporarily knocked out of Loki, his crimson eyes widening in shock.

_'Think, think! Play along, trick him!'_ his mind screamed, and he desperately searched the depths of his paranoia for a quick plan.

He forced an aroused moan to escape his lips, hoping it sounded convincing.

"It would be much easier on a bed, don't you think?" Loki murmured, gesturing towards the cold bed frame feet away. To his relief, the guard giddily nodded, still holding his wrists and dragging him to the furniture piece.

Loki lay down, swallowing down a shriek for the guard to unhand him, before he raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, little Prince? I thought you wanted this." the guard asked with a malicious smile, tugging gently at Loki's trousers with his freehand. Even with his undergarments on, the guard was completely turned on by the small Jotun prince beneath him.

Loki felt his wrists be released, and he touched the shackle around his ankles gently.

"This blocks me from being mounted, unfortunately," Loki murmured seductively, "it'd be easier for me to take you if it was off."

The guard shook his head, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You are lying." the guard snarled.

Loki shook his head.

"I do not possess any magic, if that is what worries you. I can't run off like a coward. I thought you wanted this," Loki echoed.

The fed up guard reached for his keyring hastily, unsheathing the lithe object and sticking it into the keyhole gently, unraveling the shackles and making them fall clean off.

Loki hesitated, knowing it would take a moment for all of his Seidr to return once he had been off it. At least it wasn't as long a time as it had been when Laufey sent him to the torture chambers.

The guard leaned over Loki, hungrily kissing his neck and chest. Loki wrapped his arms around the larger guard's waist, feeling enough magic returning to his fingertips to cover his hand in a blade of frost, though the guard fortunately did not notice

"I once knew two guards like you," Loki murmured, staring distantly and coldly at the post of the bed.

"They lusted for me, the moment I was vulnerable, and they did away with me, just as you are attempting," he continued, "They thought me weak. They thought I would give in to their seduction and be pleasured by their abuse."

Loki struck the blade through the Frost Giant's chest, making the guard gasp in excruciating pain, but Loki did not pull away, using his other free hand to cup its chin and turn it to face him.

He smiled tiredly, and in a sickeningly sweet way.

"You are truly disgusting, just like my so-called Father." Loki snarled, pushing the guard off of him. The creature let out one last, rasp of breath, before its eyes glazed over.

Loki had murdered the guard. He had murdered a fellow Jotun. This was another crime he had committed.

He let the blade of ice dissipate in his hand, the blood leaking off of it vanishing in a puff of vapor. Loki stood shakily, no longer the heavy shackles slowing his every move and binding him to the containment of this room.

Loki grabbed a woven basket off of a counter, grabbing a smaller fur rug and making a warm, comfortable lining for the two young babes, Nal and Lopt, to lie in.

Nal stirred by the commotion, his little green eyes blinking awake. He let out some sort of cry, and Loki hushed him gently, picking him up into his arms.

"We're going to be free soon, my beautiful son, we're going home. Don't cry, shh..." Loki gently cooed, rocking him gently until he stopped whimpering, then placed him into the basket. He then picked up the still nestled Lopt, and placed him beside his brother.

Loki smiled for a moment. His children, were utterly entrancing to look at. Their Aesir skin was so perfect, smooth, and cream, contrasting against the navy blue, swirly color of their mother.

He picked up the basket up over his shoulder, holding onto the handle with the respective hand, his other touching the window, forcing it open.

Before, he had no magic to unseal the window. Now, it glowed green and easily parted for him, allowing him courteous amounts of space to exit through.

Loki stared down at the far drop below him, then flicked his wrist, enveloping himself in a cloaking green light, before reappearing safely on the ground.

He hadn't walked very far until more guards spotted him.

"Isn't that the prince!?" one snapped.

"Stop him, immediately!" another howled.

He turned and fled, his breaths desperate and shallow, but only came face to face with more guards. Once more, he flicked his wrist, teleporting right outside the palace gates.

'There is no way I can escape through the Bifrost,' Loki thought with dread, 'Laufey has certainly barricaded it, with the threat of war.'

Loki looked from left to right, then spotted the woods.

The woods! That was an easy method of escape! Laufey had known of his cave, but had never actually found it, he had never a need to suspect his son was hiding any secrets in his cave, thus he did not require to discover it before.

He darted, weaving his way through the dead, frozen trees. The crashing of footsteps in the distance and the trampled attempts to catch up to the clever prince were pushed aside in his mind.

Run, run! His whole body screamed for escape, and as he reached the frozen river, cautiously looking over his shoulder, he ran across it. He was the only Jotun that could-the ice was thin, and the weight of the much larger Frost Giants would crush it and send them to their deaths.

He neared around the sharp walls that blocked the cave's entrance from plain view, before nearly collapsing onto the familiar floors. He glanced around, shuddering at the fact that he was back here, at all.

Lopt let out some kind of gurgling snort. He was hungry. And Loki would have to feed him.

The Jotun placed the woven basket onto a fur rug gently, hurrying to get a pile of sticks. With his magic, he lit the pile on fire, making the smoke that was exiting the cave invisible.

_'I'll have to thank Frigga for her tricks later,'_ Loki thought with a sigh, moving back to the basket, which he picked up and moved in a close vicinity.

Loki pulled up a nearby blanket, delicately wrapping it around his shoulders, before hesitantly unbuttoning each little clay button sewn onto his nightshirt, the same attire he had worn for the past two days.

_'It was only two days ago you and I were happy, Thor. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should've done something, to stop Laufey. I am such a fool.'_

He pulled the nightshirt placidly off, leaving him only in trousers and the blanket, before placing his children up to his chest, the blanket wrapped around them as he trembled, wishing Thor would hurry up and rescue them, get them out of this terrible place.

~.::.~

Thor and Odin were both perched at the Bifrost, only intending to seek the visions of Heimdall.

Odin had a long talk with Thor, when he suggested asking Heimdall to look for Loki, tell of Loki and their children's fates. Odin had originally objected, thinking Thor would trick him and go straight to Jotunheim, but the pleading of his son's words, the desperateness to know if his wife was alive or not, would've killed Odin to simply say "no."

"I know why you are here. You wish to know what has become of Loki Odinson." Heimdall said simply, his all-seeing gaze staring at the void of stars beyond him.

"Heimdall, please, is he alright? What of Lopt and Nal?" Thor whispered in this horridly small voice.

Heimdall let out a sort of grunt, clearing his throat.

"It would appear he is alive, and well, in fact. Both children are unharmed." Heimdall responded slowly.

"Do you know his location, my faithful servant?" Odin asked with a bit of reservation. He did not plan on going to Jotunheim today, that would still wait according to plans, but he wished to know whether or not Laufey still had Loki captive.

"Loki and his offspring are not in the palace any longer. He is quite clever, tricking a guard into setting him free and escaping to a very desolate cave."

When Heimdall said, 'cave,' Thor's face twisted into one of relief. He knew that was Loki's safe haven. Laufey could not retrieve him there. For now, he was out of harm's way, and hopefully Thor could reach him in time to get him and the children safely out of there.

"What is the plan now, Father?" Thor asked, with a bit of excitement.

Odin sighed.

"We wait, my dear son. We wait. And if Laufey agrees to let us retrieve Loki without any bloodshed, then that is what we shall do. If he refuses, there will certainly be a war." was all Odin said.

~.::.~

**A/N: Oh, it would appear the silvertongue snook his way out of the palace fairly well. On the other hand, Thor doesn't seem too pleased that Loki is in Jotunheim again in the first place. Will there be a war? I guess you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**-PhantomLilac**


	25. Chapter 25

Loki brushed his hand across Nal's forehead. It had been another two days since he escaped his previous kidnapping, and still there was no signs of Thor.

He held the child in the crook of his arm, sending pleasant dreams to his son's mind, to keep the nightmares away.

Even days after their birth, they physically and mentally were older than other newborns. They were as big as one-year-old Midgardian offspring, even sprouts of hair began to appear on their heads.

Nal had black hair, whilst Lopt had light brown. It was a beautiful thing to look at, the two little boys growing so quickly. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

Loki just wished their father was there to see.

Lopt was playing with Loki's hair, gently tugging at the strands, or clenching his fists around it. It wasn't hurting Loki in the least, fortunately, as the child curiously explored his mother's face and locks with his itty-bitty hands.

Loki smiled, though he was utterly exhausted, his eyes halfway lulled, before he decided it was probably time for both children to go back into their makeshift "crib."

He lowered them down easily into their basket, casting a spell to allow them to retain peaceful dreams while he slept. Loki himself was too tired, even if it was the late afternoon, he wished for nothing but sleep...in Thor's bedroom. But that might never happen again, to Loki's dismay.

"Goodnight, my darlings," Loki murmured sweetly, kissing each of their small foreheads.

Only inches away, did Loki pull the fur rugs and blankets up around his own body, curling on his side comfortably. Sleep did not come as easily as he had hoped, fear still lingering in his heart.

_'Please don't be gone as long as you had the last time,'_ Loki thought fretfully,_ 'Thor, hurry.'_

~.::.~

Thor placed his helmet delicately onto his blonde-covered head of hair, a slight frown pursing onto his lips. It was a persisting memory that nagged at his mind, that nearly brought him to tears right then and there.

~.::.~

_"How do I look?" Thor asked, grinning sheepishly to Loki._

_"You look nice," the Aesir replied, flipping through another page of his book without actually looking at his fiancé._

_Thor rolled his eyes._

_"Are you even looking? I want your opinion, I had the helmet made just for my coronation!" Thor complained, though it was with a hint of playfulness._

_Loki glanced up, his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief._

_"Ooh. Nice feathers." he teased. Thor chuckled._

_"Don't tease me, I have something for you too." _

_Thor walked over to a table with some sort of object covered in a thick cloth. He picked it up from underneath, bringing it to Loki's side and pulling off the fabric._

_It was a golden helmet, with two large horns on either side. It was absolutely stunning._

_Loki frowned._

_"Cow horns?" he asked._

_"More like a ram, or reindeer," Thor corrected, "it's a symbol of nobility and strength."_

_Thor went and placed it back down upon the table, covering it back up in cloth to prevent it from collecting dust, before returning to Loki's side and looking over his shoulder._

_"What tales might you be reading this time?" Thor enquired, brushing some loose black bangs that had fallen to cover Loki's eyes._

_His fiancé's face turned scarlet with blush, as he tabbed over his page to save it._

_"I was reading a book on Midgard. It was rather fascinating, how fragile and clueless they are." Loki muttered, placing it down on the small stand beside him, leaning back in his recliner and showing the bigger bulge underneath his clothing._

_Thor touched the swollen belly of Loki through his tunic, sweetly caressing it. _

_"Our children are going to be absolutely beautiful, love," Thor murmured, lifting his shirt for him and pressing kisses against the stretched, pale cream skin. Loki let out a pleasurable sigh._

_"You will be a wonderful father, featherbrain," Loki grumbled. Thor couldn't help but grin._

_"And you will be a fantastic mother, cow head."_

_Loki smiled softly as Thor cupped his cheek, moving closer to Loki's soft lips with every second that passed._

_"Now give us a kiss," Loki murmured. And so, Thor did._

~.::.~

Thor was assembled at the war front with Odin, trudging on through the lightly falling snow towards the peak of Jotunheim, where King Laufey already awaited with his assembled troops.

They all stopped, buried in the rich, enveloping snowfall, the flecks of white dotting everything from the tips of Thor's helmet, to his black boots. He held Mjolnir tight in his hand, ready at any cost to eliminate the one who had threatened Loki.

"Allfather. An expected surprise." Laufey jeered.

"Laufey, you know what we gather here for." Odin responded sharply.

Laufey nodded, gesturing a hand towards Thor, who tensed at that very notion.

"Oh, I do believe so." Laufey growled back.

"I'm giving you one last chance, King Laufey!" Thor snapped, "Return Loki, end the war and your madness now! Is this what Farbauti would have wanted?"

Laufey stiffened, eyes narrowing.

"Who told you of Farbauti!?" he hissed furiously, his hands balling into fists.

"Your son, of course, if you can call him that," Thor spat.

Laufey snickered, throwing his head back in horrible laughter.

"Might I ask what was the joke, Laufey?" Odin spoke up, eyes taut with suspicion.

Laufey's navy blue lips curved into a malicious smirk, his red eyes round with insane amusement.

"You will not find Loki with me. The foolish, idiotic boy ran off to who knows where in the far reaches of this world. By now he's probably gotten himself killed." Laufey remarked, crossing his arms.

Thor raised Mjolnir menacingly, rage filling his expression.

"Do not speak of Loki in such a manner, unless you would like to have no lips soon enough!" he howled. Odin sent him a warning glare, taking a step forward from his son's side.

"This is your last chance, King Laufey. Allow us to retrieve him in peace, then, or allow blood to spill all over this realm and separate it from trade with Vanaheim." Odin threatened.

Laufey laughed, before drawing a sword.

~.::.~

Behind them all, Frigga made her move.

She cloaked herself in invisibility, just as the plan had been prepared, slipping with ease between the guards and King Laufey himself, making her way towards the rows of dead trees Thor had described.

The queen darted carefully amongst the snow, not at all used to having to run. But Thor, and her husband Odin, were counting on her, trusting her to retrieve Loki and the two young princes with ease.

Frigga came to a standstill, seeing a frozen river just as she broke from the long run through the long-deceased forest, not sure whether or not it was safe. She swallowed hard, taking cautious steps at first, before she realized it could hold her weight, hurrying across it.

As she neared jagged peaks of rock, cut up around the mountain path, she shuddered against the frigid air. Jotunheim was much more freezing higher up, and she wondered whether or not Loki really was alive, as Laufey suggested his parting.

There was a weird groove spiral across the walls of rock, suddenly transcending into a small cave entrance, but there was some sort of glowing light ahead, the smell of smoke hitting her nostrils.

She slowly climbed in through the minuscule opening, taking wary steps forward.

"Loki?" she called into the void of darkness.

She heard some sort of shuffling noise. Queen Frigga hesitated, listening again, before making her way towards the light.

Frigga had been walking so blindly, she nearly waltzed her way into the open flames. She took a step back, a gasp escaping her lips, before craning her head to the right, spotting a basket.

She knelt down beside the basket carefully, lifting the thin veil of fabric covering it to see both Nal and Lopt safe and sound inside. She smiled, before noticing how much bigger they had become. They had certainly grown, little locks of hair sprouted onto their foreheads.

She looked around for any sign of Loki nearby, not seeing any in the visible light. She moved to pick up the basket, but the children had grown heavy enough she couldn't carry them both at once.

Again, the shuffling noise, though somewhere close by. Her eyes locked onto the shadows, a pair of red orbs staring back at her, without any visible body. Just the eyes, reflected against the fire, before she heard a familiar croak.

"You are not an _illusion_, sent by my father?" he asked slowly. Frigga heard the pain and disbelief in his voice.

"No, I am not an illusion. Thor has asked me to help you home," she replied, forcing a pleasant smile onto her face.

Loki stepped out of the darkness, and she could see every hereditary groove marked across his blue skin, touching and swirling along his bare arms, chest, and face. Loki had wrapped himself in a fur cloak, and was still trembling despite his body's natural resistance to the cold temperatures.

He knelt down at the opposite side of the basket, gently scooping Lopt up into his arms, holding the child with a soft delicacy that made Frigga relax a bit. He, and the children, looked fairly well, almost unharmed completely.

"What news do you have of Thor?" Loki queried, looking to Frigga with an emotionless face.

"He is well, he was very worried for you. You are not injured in any way, are you?"

"No, I'm well, as are Nal and Lopt. I tricked a guard into giving me the key to escape," Loki said with a glimmer of mischief sparkling across his gaze.

Frigga plainly placed her hand onto Loki's shoulder reassuringly.

"And I will help you escape Jotunheim, once and for all. But we cannot make haste, we have to slip away from the raging war," Frigga murmured.

Alarm shot through Loki, and he started panicking, passing Lopt to Frigga before he could hurt the child by accident.

"War!?" he cried, wrapping his lithe arms around his form, hyperventilating in shock. Frigga felt her own panic ensue, not sure how to deal with his paranoia. She placed Lopt back into the basket, covering it with a veil, before shuffling beside Loki and pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Calm, calm, I promise you that it will be over soon," Frigga cooed, sending calming thoughts to his mind with her fingertips. Loki's hard grip around his waist loosened, and he let his hands dully drop to his sides with a shudder as he tried to relax himself.

"Just get me out of here, before I go insane," Loki whimpered, his red eyes staring blankly at the fire. Frigga nodded, helping lift him to his feet.

"I will carry Nal if you would like, so you do not have to hold the weight of them both." Frigga suggested.

Loki nodded, though his expression was distant and painful, which made her want to coil back away. What had Laufey said to Loki, to make him so timid and afraid again?


	26. Chapter 26

In the midst of all the fighting, Thor looked up from a newly slain Jotun, searching for his father, Odin, who had vanished into the raging war.

He spotted him at last, mounted atop his horse, drawing his sword to fight Laufey.

_'That's practically a death wish,'_ Thor thought, in shock, _'let me fight him instead!'_

He rushed through the crowd, dodging blades of ice and the clash of swords, sending off sparks.

"You are a fool, Allfather, if you believe you can defeat me alone." Laufey spat, and before Thor could even reach him, the back of his hand snapped hard against Odin, sending him reeling off of the horse and smash into a rock surface several yards away.

Thor's bright blue eyes widened, and then narrowed in fury.

"How dare you lay a hand on my father, vile creature!" Thor snapped, calling Mjolnir to his hand. Laufey smirked, letting the chilled blade of ice form upon his hand.

"Surrender now, Odinson, this is not a battle you can win," Laufey responded with an eerie calmness, his big crimson eyes leering in a dangerous challenge.

Thor snorted, moving into a stance to fight, when Laufey's foot smashed against his chest, knocking the wind out of him and additionally sending him flying into a face of frozen rock. He slid down the hillside, realizing somehow in the chaos of the moment he couldn't find Mjolnir.

Thor reached out with one hand, trying to summon his hammer back again, but Laufey smashed the object away, making it land too far away.

Smash! Laufey's fist crashed against Thor's face, making him shudder and cough out blood.

"No wonder Loki always runs from you," Thor snarled, "you kidnap, beat, and torture to get what you want!"

Laufey swung another hit against his face, making Thor let out a growl of pain, trying to fight back, but felt limp as Laufey grabbed his throat with one strong hand.

"By the time I'm done with you, Odinson, there will be nothing left for Loki to run to!" Laufey screeched, slamming him repeatedly against the cold, frozen rock surface.

Thor struggled, trying to gain the upper hand on his own, but heard the slick sound of the blade being raised to strike...

~.::.~

Loki was getting tired from all the walking, his eyes lulling back as he paused by a tree. Frigga noticed, her chin raising with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked cordially.

Loki shook his head breathlessly.

"I'm...I'm just t-tired," he muttered, struggling to keep a firm hold on his son in his arms.

Frigga motioned with one arm for him to pass on Lopt, who stirred at her soft fingertips. Loki did not complain, allowing the queen to carefully carry them both.

"Thank you," he whispered through chattering teeth, forcing himself to keep walking, no matter how limp and lightheaded he felt.

They got to the edge of the trees, and he froze in fear as he saw the fighting rage across the land near the Bifrost gate, and immediately he was dragged back into reality.

Loki's gaze darted from left to right, trying to spot Thor among the war-torn battlegrounds, when Frigga nudged him.

"We have to keep moving," Frigga alerted him, "your husband will be fine, we'll meet him back in Asgard when it's over."

Loki nodded, though as he followed the queen along the outskirts, he caught a familiar glint of a red cape against a rock...

Thor was being slammed against the rock by Laufey, repeatedly, and struggling to free himself.

Loki's eyes widened, and he jerked to run, but Frigga grabbed his arm.

"He'll be okay, Loki we have to get out of here!" Frigga stammered. But when Loki saw Laufey form a long, sharp blade of ice onto his fingertips, he ripped away from her grasp.

Without thinking, Loki let out a shriek of alarm, running towards the rock wall where his husband was pinned. He heard Frigga yell for him to stop, but he couldn't think any longer about himself, he couldn't just let this occur.

"NO!" Loki screamed, lunging in front of Laufey's blade.

The sword entered his hip in one quick succession, and the pain was so immense, Loki crumpled onto his knees, clutching the wound.

"Loki!?" Thor cried, catching Loki as he almost toppled over, resting Loki's head into his lap and desperately trying to block the blood flow.

Laufey stood in awe and fear, making his sword vanish instantly, kneeling down.

"What have I done?" the King sobbed through shaky breaths.

"Go! You horrible, selfish bastard, this is your fault! Get out of here, before I kill you myself!" Thor snarled, eyes watering in tears.

Laufey didn't even say another word, rather got up and numbly left, to go cease the fighting. Thor cradled Loki, whose breathing was growing shallow and tremulous, in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Loki whimpered, eyes glazed over in pain, "I'm so sorry..."

Thor tore off his cape, pressing it against the wound with as much pressure as he could.

"Don't say that, please." Thor looked at Loki's red eyes, brushing away his tears with the tip of his index finger.

Frigga arrived at last, breathlessly carrying the two young children in her arms.

Thor pointed towards Odin, who was yards away on the ground. Frigga knew she needed to give them space to grieve, and went to go assist her own husband.

"Thor..." Loki moaned, his gaze flickering and meeting Thor's. He tried to sit up, but Thor forced him to stay down.

"Don't move, it's only going to cause more pain that way," Thor objected.

"I forgot to water my tree," Loki muttered through clenched teeth.

Thor's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the tree. That symbolic little tree in the cave, that had been growing despite the harsh, cold weather.

He nodded tearily.

"I suppose you have," Thor stammered.

Loki's head drooped in his grip, and Thor panicked, gently shaking his shoulder.

"No, no! Stay awake, please! Nal and Lopt need you!" he begged.

"I'm sorry," Loki rasped again, eyes wide and distantly staring at the sky through his pants and gasps for breath.

He looked up, to see that Volstagg and Fandrall were approaching, with only minor wounds on their bodies. He knew they were only coming to help.

"My friends, help me lift him, please, he needs a healer right away!" Thor pleaded. They only mournfully nodded, Volstagg bending down and scooping the fragile Loki into his arms, who shuddered at being pulled away from Thor.

Thor fell in beside Fandrall.

"Where is Hogun? Lady Sif?" he asked.

"They're alive. Some of the soldiers picked them up and assisted them back to the Bifrost, along with your father." Fandrall explained, shaking his head sadly.

Thor could not peel his eyes off of Loki, who was still shuddering. He had come all this way, to rescue his beloved, and for what? He could die any second now, all because he threw himself in front of a blade that should've killed Thor instead.

"That should be me," Thor murmured sadly, "I should be the one dying, not him."

Fandrall patted his back reassuringly, though there was plenty of grief in his tone as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Thor." was all he could muster.

As they reached the Bifrost, Thor heard a voice behind them speak up.

"Thor Odinson!" Laufey called, his eyes wide with pain and hurt.

"What!? What more do you want from me, you monster!?" Thor howled, whirling to face him.

"You will have no more trouble from Jotunheim. Please, do not let him die." Laufey begged, his face glossing over with immense grief.

Thor glared at the King.

"From the wound you gave him, I cannot be certain of his fate now. Don't _ever_ try to contact him or our children again," Thor snarled, before allowing himself to vanish into the Bifrost.

The last image he had of Jotunheim was the broken-looking Laufey bowing his head, tears beginning to leak from his eyes out of the horror he had caused. Thor swore, he would kill Laufey if he even stole a glance at Loki ever again.

~.::.~

"Thor, I tried to stop him," Frigga explained wearily, "he bolted the moment he saw you on the ground."

"It is not your fault, mother. Laufey shouldn't have kidnapped him in the first place." Thor muttered bitterly, turning and walking over to the windowsill, where the storm clouds had been laying for hours without end.

"He's strong, though, and determined. He will live. I promise you, he will be alright. As will your father." Frigga continued.

"How is he?" Thor asked with a sigh.

"He is in Odinsleep at the moment. I will be returning to his bedside shortly." Frigga replied a bit dully.

That was when a healer came out of the bedroom at last.

"Prince Thor?" the healer asked, looking a bit exhausted.

Thor glanced up.

"Loki, how does he fare?"

"Well, actually. We've managed to heal the wound entirely, it's quite a miracle that not a single vital organ was damaged. He has requested your appearance," the healer said with a sigh of relief.

Thor's eyes brightened, and he turned to Frigga, gesturing to hold both of his children. She obliged, passing them one by one gently to their father, who brimmed with happiness.

"Thank you, mother. I will come see father shortly as well." Thor said.

"He won't be waking up immediately, of course. Take your time, Loki will be a bit shaken after nearly going to Valhalla." Frigga responded.

Thor nodded thankfully, before entering the bedroom, hoping that even with the wound healed up, Loki would not be as broken as he had been the last time Thor had taken him from Jotunheim.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This chapter contains some mildly mature scenes between Thor and Loki. For those of you who are not fond of it, I have marked where the steamy parts are so you may skip over it if you'd rather not read it. I do reassure you though, they are not at all graphic or explicit.**

~.::.~

Thor entered the bedroom, nudging the door shut behind him with his elbow, before approaching the desolate crib, placing the two babes in his arm down gently onto their bedside, before hearing a voice croon behind him.

"Hello, love," Loki's voice teased into his ear. Thor spun around in surprise, eyes widening as Loki stood behind him, a smirk sporting across his lips. He was back in his enchanted, smooth, nearly white skin, his emerald eyes taut with a gleam of mischief.

"Loki! You're...you're walking?" Thor asked, looking down at Loki's hip, surprised it isn't covered in any sort of bandages.

"Of course, how else would I have gotten across the room to kiss you?" Loki replied scornfully. Thor grinned, cupping Loki's cheeks with both of his hands, before pulling him into a delicate, arousing kiss.

After a few moments of sheer joy, Thor pulled away, still extraordinarily thrilled with Loki's passionate behavior. He wrapped his arms in a hug, then felt his own reality settle in, the pain of the last few days throbbing in his heart.

"I thought I would never see you again," Thor admitted heartbreakingly, "I thought Laufey would do horrible things to you. Tell me, he didn't...he didn't let anyone touch you, did he?"

Loki shook his head.

"No, I'm alright, I promise you nothing happened," Loki murmured, brushing his hands into Thor's hair, before taking his hands and moving them away from his waist, moving across the room and to the dark evening windowsill. He drew the curtains over the shadowy window, drenching them in nothing but candlelight, before gesturing towards the children.

"Perhaps we should move them into the spare bedroom, so they are not disturbed?" Loki mewed. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever for?" he queried. Loki let out a seductive smirk.

"We have unfinished business, Odinson." he mused, stalking back towards Thor and grabbing the collar of his tunic, pressing a hungry kiss to his lips again, letting his tongue move wildly across Thor's own. Thor gasped, pulling away with a fluttering, sweet feeling that made him feel numb.

"That is true. The children were eventually going to have the spare bedroom, when they were old enough to walk. We could move the crib just for tonight." Thor muttered. Loki nodded needfully, his eyes glimmering and brimming with desire.

Loki gently scooped up the two boys into his arms, allowing Thor to carry the crib down the hall, before the light-blue painted bedroom was opened, allowing Thor to place the heavy object down and have Loki place both infants gently back to their safe haven.

"Are you sure they will be okay for an hour or so on their own?" Thor questioned.

Loki nodded.

"They will be fine, I promise you." he murmured, pressing his lips onto Thor's knuckles gently, before leading him back to the bedroom.

~.::.~ **STEAMY STARTS HERE**~.::.~

Thor pressed Loki against the bed gently, pinning a hand to either side of his head, before they locked lips. Thor nipped gently on Loki's lower lip, making a low moan escape his lips.

"Stop teasing me!" Loki whined playfully.

Thor let go of Loki's hands, letting his wife move and begin to tug Thor's trousers gently down and off of his body, leaving him bare. Thor did the same for Loki, before moving to unbutton his tunic. He did so slowly, that made Loki complain again, so he sped up, tearing the garment off of him.

Thor trailed pecks and bites across Loki's chest, making him arch up and off of the bed at once, eyes wide with pleasure.

"Do you want me?" Thor whispered into his ear, before leaving a love bite onto Loki's pale, soft, and inviting neck.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Loki gasped out. Thor parted his legs for him. All Jotuns were intersex, making this pleasurable experience all the more interesting for the gender-oriented Thor.

It wasn't long until Thor drove into Loki, letting the Aesir wail and moan in arousal with every thrust. Thor licked his lips, hungrily kissing Loki's lips again as Loki trailed his hands and dug his nails along Thor's spine.

~.::.~**STEAMY ENDS HERE**~.::.~

Sif placed the sword gently on the rack beside Fandrall's, finished with their sparring for the evening.

CRACK! Lightning suddenly tore across the sky, followed by such a loud boom of thunder that the whole of Asgard shook and rattled.

Sif looked up at the sky, raising an eyebrow. As quickly as the thunder and lightning had come, it had vanished, just like that.

"What the Hel is Thor doing?" she growled.

~.::.~

Thor rolled onto his side, letting out a gasp for air. Loki instinctively curled into his chest, letting Thor continue to stroke his raven-colored hair and caress his shoulders and back.

"You're cuter when you're like this," Thor murmured softly, exhaustion creeping in. Loki tiredly patted Thor's cheek, pressing an aftermath kiss against his soft lips, before drooping back into Thor's grip, sleep overcoming him quickly.

Thor smiled, burying his chin onto the top of Loki's head, protectively hugging their waists together.

He would protect his Loki, forever.


	28. Chapter 28

"Stop it, don't touch me!" Loki shrieked in his sleep, suddenly thrashing against Thor's previously sleeping form.

Thor gently grabbed Loki's pale wrist, pressing it against his own warm cheek gently, stroking Loki's boney fingertips with his thumb.

"Shhh, Loki, nobody's going to hurt you, you're safe." Thor cooed, brushing black strands of hair out of Loki's face. His spouse whimpered, green eyes blown wide and fearful, before he relaxed into Thor's open arms.

"It was just...a...a bad memory. That's all." Loki muttered, drawing his hand out of Thor's. The blonde god smiled, moving to rest his chin soothingly onto the top of Loki's head, rubbing his shoulders reassuringly.

"It's okay, love. I understand. You do need your rest, though. Close your eyes. It'll be okay."

Loki's eyes fluttered shut, his breathing gentle and slow, cradled in Thor's grip.

'Gods, what did they do to you in Jotunheim?' Thor thought mourningly, holding his bride as closely as he could. Loki stirred after a few minutes, curling instinctively into Thor's chest.

Thor's hand rested onto Loki's back, rubbing soft circles gently onto his pale form. Loki shuddered for a moment, before relaxing against the warmth of Thor's fingertips.

"Thor?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Loki?"

"I still see the way Sif looks at you, the way all of the Aesir women glance your way. Why...why me?"

Thor frowned a bit, tipping Loki's chin up to look at him. He squared his broad shoulders, looking down upon those emerald green eyes filled with a hint of grief.

"You caught my eye, with your beautiful heart. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else," Thor responded firmly, "And I love you, don't ever doubt that. I love you, and Nal, and Lopt. You bore me the most wonderful children, and they will be raised with parents who support them and love them very much."

'If only Nal was mine,' Thor bit back adding, 'If only he was my son as well. This will not be the end for Laufey, I swear he will get revenge for the grievances he has burdened you with.'

Loki's eyes welled in tears, and silent drops rolled from his eyelids, for the most baffling and utterly confusing of reasons. Thor pouted, hating seeing Loki like this, and hugged him tight against his body, stroking his hand through his raven-colored hair and letting Loki cry.

"I feel so hideous, Thor. I'm a horrible, vile creature...and I dare take a place beside you." Loki whimpered.

"You're not a monster, Loki, will you stop saying so? If I thought this of you, would our children exist, when you had conceived them as a Jotun?" Thor queried.

"I killed one. I killed one, a guard, only two days ago," Loki sniffled, "I stabbed him in the chest and murdered him in cold blood. He had tried to take me as his own, because Laufey wasn't on watch at the time. I shouldn't have, but I did..."

Thor, in flabbergast, shook his head.

'Why would he think that what he did was wrong!?' Thor thought, in complete shock. What Loki did couldn't have possibly been wrong!

"If he tried to rape you, I would've stabbed his innards out and fed them to a bilgesnipe! What you did was for your own protection! What you say does not change how I feel about you." Thor bellowed.

Loki sat up in bed, clutching his head and burying his fingertips into his raven locks of hair.

"You don't understand! He didn't have to die, and yet, I did it! Ripped him apart with a blade of ice, right through the chest! I could've knocked him out, I could've done anything but-"

"Loki, please..." Thor complained, but then Loki jolted out of bed, strolling to the wardrobe as the first lights of the dawning sky began to trickle into the windowsill.

Loki didn't respond, his eyebrows locked in frustration, before he walked into the bathing chambers, shutting the doors behind him. Thor stood up tiredly, moving to follow him.

He shifted each foot out of the subtle red sheets, placing them onto the cold cobblestone flooring, before he rose onto his feet and made way towards the doors. Except, when he tried to open them, they were sealed shut by magic.

"Can you unlock the doors? I did not mean to anger you," Thor pleaded, a bit frustratingly. The shadowy bags under his azure eyes sagged a bit as Loki did not respond.

What could possibly be the matter? He couldn't have made Loki too upset, had he? Thor was only trying to help, he understood that Loki was very stressed out, and did not desire to push him to this level.

Silence for several minutes.

Then Thor spoke again with anxiety.

"Loki? Are you alright?" he asked. When no sound came from the door, he panicked.

"Loki, open the door! If I have to, I'll summon Mjolnir!" he warned, though it was shaken with fear.

The doors swung open, nearly thwacking Thor in the face. He took a step in, seeing that the warm bath had already been running. Loki was in the water, neck-deep and pressed against the poolside, eyes closed in an attempt to relieve his stress.

"If you shout one more time and awaken the whole palace, I shall stitch your lips together." Loki growled through clenched teeth.

Thor's shoulders drooped, and he sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"I am sorry, I thought you had injured yourself. Do you...do you want help?" Thor murmured.

Loki's emerald eyes glared at him for a moment, cold and hard to read, before the gaze faltered and he sat up straight.

"Y-yes." he stammered in response.

Thor gently shut the door, throwing off his tunic and trousers before gently stepping into the warm water, wading his way over to Loki, who looked smaller and timid suddenly. Thor grabbed a bar of soap off of the rimmed edging, holding it delicately in his large hands.

Loki scowled a bit for a moment, pressing his thin lips together before turning his back on Thor, allowing his husband to swirl the soap onto his skin. Thor took Loki's hair and gently threw it over his shoulder, weaving suds gently across the pale complexity that was Loki.

Neither of them said a word. Thor scrubbed as cautiously as he could, Loki patiently sat, upright and silent.

Thor didn't like when Loki was quiet, and intimidated. He was certain Loki had locked himself into the dark, nauseating corners of his mind, intricately dissolved in his own thoughts. Sometimes, Thor himself went into a dark place of mind, but it was not often as his spouse. It worried Thor, even frightened him, that Loki wouldn't come out of this distraught state.

'Don't be upset with him,' Thor thought, 'This isn't Loki's fault. This is Laufey's. That bastard did this to him, made him this way. Be gentle with him. Be patient.'

The problem was, Thor wasn't so much a patient person. As he was submerged in a vengeful thought, Loki grabbed his hand.

"You're scrubbing too hard," Loki grumbled. When Thor's attention was not received, he moved to touch his hand against his cheek.

"...I'm sorry!" Thor cried, snapping from his thoughts, "I was...I was just..."

He found he could not find the words. Thor always had something to say. What was wrong with him? Was he so worried about Loki he could not take a moment to control himself?

Loki threw his arms up around Thor's shoulders, crashing their lips together. Thor paused, eyes widening. Loki was never the one to have to calm him down, it was always the other way around.

When Loki pulled away, resting his hands squarely onto Thor's cheeks, tears glistened and dropped from the blonde god's sky blue eyes.

"Thor, it's not your fault. It's alright. Big breaths in, big breaths out..."

Thor followed his commands gently, resting himself into the warm, accepting waters.

Loki carefully took the bar of soap from Thor's hands, moving so he was behind the taller man, before gently rubbing the bar against his back.

Thor cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you-"

"I'm helping you. Keep breathing, in, out..." Loki cooed, lathering the sudsy material onto his tanned back.

Thor allowed his wife to clean him, swishing the warm bathwater to rinse off the soap after several minutes. Allowed him to run his fingers through his blonde hair, untangling and washing it clean.

When he was finished, Loki moved to get out, but Thor caught him.

"Stay with me a little longer?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed, pausing and wading his way back near Thor, before settling beside him.

"What do you want, oaf?" Loki grumbled.

Thor wrapped his arm up over Loki's shoulders, taking his other hand and entwining their fingertips.

"I am glad you are home, my love," Thor murmured.

Once again Loki let out a sigh, resting his head gently onto Thor's chest, giving in and allowing his tensed muscles to loosen in the warm, inviting waters.

"Am I ever as glad to be in your company, you stubborn bull," he replied.

~.::.~

**A/N: So sorry about the wait, lovelies! I started working on another fanfiction here titled "Mortal Bonds" (which I predict will be up and running next week, is another Thorki ^_^)**

**I promise more fluff and much more of both Nal and Lopt in the coming chapters ;) You will not be disappointed! **

**-PhantomLilac**


	29. Chapter 29

Lopt admiringly stared at the Casket, eyes wide and curiously as his grandfather spoke.

"...and that, my dear grandsons, is how the Frost Giants were defeated, and the Casket of Ancient Winters came to Asgard." Odin mused.

"Do the Frost Giants still live, Grandfather?" Nal asked, tipping his head.

Lopt excitingly bounced onto his feet.

"I'll use my magic, and eliminate them all if I have to, when I'm the King of Asgard!" Lopt squeaked, his blue eyes bright with anticipation.

"A good king never seeks war...but...is always ready for one," Odin responded, amused with the boy's excitement.

Nal grinned, both boys running to take each of their grandfather's hands.

"I'll fight them with you, grandfather!"

"Me as well," Nal added.

~.::.~

"Are you almost done, mother?" the small girl asked, fidgeting in her seat.

Loki smiled, weaving a braid into her long, luscious golden hair, before finally pulling away.

"All done." he responded, turning her so she could look in the mirror.

The girl grinned, her emerald eyes glittering at the small braid lining against her blonde locks, before running to grab her little shield.

"And where might you be headed, Ivette?" Loki called after her.

"I'm going to go train with big brother Nal!" she answered back.

"You are too much like your father for your own good. Don't come home with any injuries and say I didn't warn you!" Except Ivette didn't hear him, she had already run down the hall.

Thor reared around the corner, smirking at Loki, who only rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't give me that look," Loki scorned, flicking his wrist and making the sheared hairs from Ivette's previous haircut vanish into thin air.

Thor caught his wrist, pressing a kiss to it gently. Loki blushed, turning to look down out of the windowsill to where the children were play-fighting in the gardens yards below.

"Lighten up, let the children have their fun," Thor murmured, "and let us have fun as well."

"You are a terrible flirt! Leave your lips to yourself if you want to keep them!" Loki teased back, slapping Thor's hand away gently.

Thor frowned when he saw the nervous look cross Loki's face, his emerald gaze full of tease and affection changing to one of distraught as he looked back down to the gardens.

"What is the matter?" Thor questioned.

"I just worry, that's all."

"Of what concern? You are safe, the children are safe. As far as we know, the Frost Giants have been dormant, and Laufey has expressed no desire to break our truce and go after you again. Amora is locked away in the dungeons, there is no possible way for anything or anyone to harm you ever again." Thor reassured.

Loki scowled.

"Oh, I don't know, Thor. You can never quite be certain of those things. An ant has no quarrel with a boot, unfortunately Laufey and Amora aren't the only boots that could squish us," Loki argued.

Thor chuckled halfheartedly.

"I suppose you're correct, but perhaps for today, could you not worry for once? For me?" Thor replied.

Loki shrugged, giving in and wrapping his arms around Thor in a tight, affectionate hug.

"Alright, just for today." Loki grumbled.


	30. Chapter 30

Lopt snored in his sleep, his blankets thrown around him in a heap, when something shook his shoulder.

"WAKE UP!"

He jolted in bed, eyes widening as his younger sister, Ivette, stood over his sleeping form, scowling.

"Wa-what time is it?" he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Gee-only two hours before coronation. Get up!" she snapped.

Lopt's eyes widened, and he shoved his way out of bed, running towards his clothing room.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier!?" he cried. Ivette crossed her arms.

"Lopt, you're 118, you ought to be more responsible than that. Father thought you were already awake and sent me to come have you ready, but what do I find?" Ivette growled.

The chestnut-haired older brother scowled, shutting the door behind him and starting to change into his clothing.

"Whatever, Ive, is Mother back from his business trip to Vanaheim?" Lopt asked.

When Ivette hesitated, he repeated himself.

"Ivette!? Is he back?"

"Yes, Lopt, he's back...but I overheard him and Father arguing. It didn't sound at all good. Something involving Frost Giants." Ivette grunted.

'Mother and Father rarely fight. Must be serious," Lopt thought nervously.

Lopt finished placing on his armor, rushing out of his clothing room, before slinging on his war helmet.

"How do I look?" he asked, with a cheeky grin. Ivette rolled her eyes.

"Like a prince, oh great and mighty Lopt. Let's get out of here. We have work to do-"

Thor barged into the door, his eyes wild. Both Ivette and Lopt exchanged a glance, unsure of what to say.

"Has Lok-your mother-come through here?" Thor asked, looking both flustered and bewildered.

"...no?" Lopt replied slowly.

Thor let out a pained grunt.

"Oh gods, what have I done? I insulted him and he bolted, he's always been overly sensitive," Thor cried.

Ivette was quick to respond.

"I'll go find him, he couldn't have gone far. You tend to Lopt-and Nal, wherever he's hiding out-and I'll bring Mother back in time. Don't panic," she reassured.

Thor shook his head mournfully, his blue eyes flickering shut for a moment.

"All...all right. Be safe, my daughter." he murmured.

She patted her father on the back rather awkwardly.

"Hey, it's cool. Just chill, Father." Ivette replied.

~.::.~

Ivette used the tracking spell she had learned in her youth to find her Mother. As she had suspected, Loki had not wandered too far. She rode her faithful gray horse across the lush green fields, then through the thick woods, to a cave some ways out of the city.

She paused, dismounting her horse and tying it gently to a nearby tree, before feeding it a nice carrot, patting its muzzle tenderly.

"Good boy," she chirped soothingly, before turning and stalking towards the cave.

Inside, she heard sniffling, and shaky breaths. She took a step into the darkness, her golden hair whipping over her shoulder as she was met by the intense cold. She shuddered for a moment, tasting the bitter frost in the air.

"Mother, it's me, Ivette! Please come out, we're worried about you!" she called.

The sound of shuffling occurred, and vaguely, Ivette could make out the distinct figure of her mother standing, but djd not see his face.

"Ivette, please, go home." his voice rasped.

"Mum, I'm not leaving without you. Father did not mean to hurt you, he was just scared for you-"

"You don't understand!" his voice cried, "you are still but a girl, this is not of your concern."

The cold seemed to whip viciously around Ivette, making her teeth chatter.

She refused to let her mother's stubbornness get to her.

"What happened in Vanaheim that made Father upset in the first place?" she queried, raising an eyebrow.

Loki scoffed.

"He believes I was cheating on him for an old friend of mine," he snarled, "which I would never do. How dare he-suggest I would try to leave him after all these years!?"

Ivette sighed, shaking her head.

"Father is not the brightest, I'll admit, but please come home. This is not the place for you. Please Mum, Lopt needs you there for his coronation." she pleaded.

When she heard Loki walking away from her, her own ignorant frustration built. She clenched her fists, frustrated that her mother kept refusing to listen to her.

Ivette reached forward, grabbing Loki's arm before gasping at how oddly grooved it felt. It was so cold, so odd, so...different.

She pulled away, shock filling her.

Loki froze in place, and he whirled around to face her, shoving them both into the light.

Ivette's eyes widened.

Her mother...

Her mother was a _Frost Giant_. Big, red eyes stared back at her, the bright blue skin glistening like the dark, snow-ridden landscapes of his heritage.

Tears freely flew from Loki's eyes, and he scornfully turned back away, shoulders heaving with unheard sobs.

"This is your true mother..." he whispered bitterly, "this is the monster that haunts me with every waking moment."

"How is this possible? You...you are an Odinson, are you not?" Ivette asked, in utter shock.

"Laufeyson," Loki corrected.

Ivette's round green eyes widened further. Over the course of her 102 years of life, she had never once been told, or suspected, of her mother's Jotun origins.

Loki had not bothered to tell them. Her heart ached. Not out of disgust, but out of empathy.

"Why didn't you tell me? Does Father know? Lopt, Nal?"

"Your father certainly did know!" Loki retorted, a bit painfully, "he _knew_, and I considered every single day of your existence telling my children that they are heirs to two thrones, but horrible, horrible things happened in Jotunheim, unspeakable things..."

Ivette frowned, reaching forward and hugging Loki affectionately.

"I'm not mad, Mum, but if we dawdle here then we shall miss Lopt's coronation, will we not? I love you. Father loves you, you _must_ know that?"

Loki sighed, giving in and hugging his daughter close to him.

"You are correct, we might as well be off, then."


	31. Chapter 31

Tension. The whole court waited, and waited, and waited.

It was quiet, all except the presence of Queen Frigga and King Odin. The queen had been perched beside the Allfather's vibrantly glowing throne, her eyes flickering about in suspicion.

"Where are the princes?" she whispered.

Odin glanced her way, his golden eyepatch glimmering against the rising sun.

"Our son has informed me that there was a bit of trouble regarding Loki. I'm certain, dearest, both will be fine."

That was when the throne room doors burst open. The crowd all whirled to get a view of the sudden commotion.

Both Thor and Loki looked worn down and flustered, a couple loose bangs falling across Loki's forehead. Thor's face was disheveled and his hair a tad ruffled. But the image was immediately lost as Loki, unbeknownst to the crowd, wove a spell, altering their appearances from unruly suddenly into their shining armor, catching the crowd's second-long memories and erasing the unkempt image from their minds.

Frigga had seen it, though. She couldn't help but smile a bit. The royal couple was always rather peculiar, though they tried hard not to seem an odd pairing. The court, the people of Asgard, had at first been confused with Thor's choice, none of them knowing Loki was actually a Jotun. In regards to the war with Jotunheim, Odin had conjured up the lie that Loki was a prince of Vanaheim, betrothed to Thor since birth and then later kidnapped by the Frost Giants. Thankfully, the people bought it immediately, not daring to question Loki's true origins.

The two princes strolled as pleasantly as they could down the throne room, receiving applause from their audience as they made their way up and standing cordially beside Frigga and Odin at the throne.

Thor nudged his mother gently, muttering, "Had a brief conflict. We resolved it, I apologize for our late arrival."

The queen smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem, my son," she murmured back. Thor dipped his head graciously, then turned and whispered something shortly to Loki, over his shoulder. Loki's milky, pale cheeks burned red briefly with blush, and he affectionately cooed something in response.

Then once again the throne doors opened. Prince Nal and Princess Ivette entered, met with the roars of applause of the Aesir in the crowds. Nal's dark green eyes widened for a moment, met with the initial shock of all the respect and adoration given by his subjects.

It had always been Nal who was more popular amongst Asgard. He was a warrior, not so much a sorcerer, and was mannerly, orderly, and would've been a fine king for the realm. Frigga bit her lip. Nal had actually wanted the throne. He, nor his mother, had ever learned of his true heritage-his true father, the horrible, vile creature who sired him had accidentally condemned Nal to never having a chance of winning the Allfather's favor, no matter how hard he tried.

~.::.~

Thor blinked as Nal and Ivette began their long stroll to the steps of the throne, feeling a bit of remorse when he could see the emotionless look on Nal's pasty, cold face.

_'I tried to speak to the Allfather-oh how I tried, my son, but he refused to have a full-blooded Jotun sit upon the throne.'_ Thor bit back saying, as Loki was standing right beside him, interlacing their fingers together.

When the cheering died down, both children had taken their place across from their parents and grandmother, standing in patience, awaiting Lopt's presence.

~.::.~

Loki stilled, his eyes flickering towards the doors.

_'"I want to be a powerful sorcerer like you, Mother!" the young brunette boy squeaked, reaching his grubby little hands towards his mother with a big grin on his face._

_Loki settled, scooping up the boy and placing him into his lap._

_"You will be, my dear son, I promise. Hold out your hand." he murmured in response._

_Lopt held out his tiny fist, slowly letting loose each plump, pinkish finger into a relaxed, open position. Loki rested his hand beneath the boy's, blinking as puffs of green magic swirled along his palm and made a whimsical silhouette of a butterfly, fluttering up and out of their hands._

_Little Lopt let out a gasp of surprise and awe, looking up to his mother with round, excited green eyes._

_"I did the magic, I did the magic!" he squealed. Loki chuckled a bit as Lopt hugged his arms around his mother's waist._

_"I'm so proud of you, my smart little prince," Loki replied affectionately.'_

Lopt finally emerged in the doorways, his curly brown hair blown into tufts around his head, visible even so underneath his silver helmet. He held up his mighty sword, Guldsvard, to the air, making the hundreds of watching Aesir erupt in cheers.

This lingering feeling of pride and joy made Loki's chest tingle, a fluttering, swallowing feeling going into his throat. He bit down tears of pure happiness, not trying to look too emotional to embarrass Lopt.

"Our son is going to be king," he whispered to Thor excitingly, as if in disbelief. Thor grinned, giving a loving squeeze to his mate's hand, holding it in tight reassurance that indeed, he was correct. Lopt would be king.

_'"You are being impatient," Loki chastised. Lopt growled in irritation, the greenish glow that had once surrounded his hands fading off abruptly._

_"It won't work! Mother, it's just not-"_

_"If you would calm down, it will. Trust me." Loki reprimanded again, reaching forward and lifting his son's frustrated chin with a fingertip._

_Lopt ran a hand through his brown locks, before closing his soft emerald eyes._

_"Focus." Loki said, raising an eyebrow. Lopt nodded, before allowing the greenish glow to return to his hands, letting out a chilled breath of air escape his lips._

_He gritted his teeth as an illusion appeared before him, a splitting image of himself. Loki smirked._

_Lopt sighed in relief, letting his shoulders droop._

_"I did it," Lopt grunted._

_"I told you so," Loki teased.'_

Lopt knelt at the base of the stairs to the golden throne, looking up expectantly to the Allfather. Odin rose from his seat, looking down at Lopt at once.

Nal looked to his feet, trying to mask his disappointment. Loki caught this, and slightly parted his lips to say something, but fell silent as Odin began to speak.

"Do you, Lopt Thorsson, promise to keep the peace and sanctity in the Nine Realms, even at the cost of your life?" he calmly began.

"I swear!" Lopt replied.

"Do you promise to protect Asgard at all costs, be fair and wise to its people, and put the needs of the Aesir above your own personal desires?" Odin asked.

"I swear!" Lopt called, a bit louder.

"Then by the powers vested in me, Lopt Thorsson, you are now-"

He paused, his face twisting into one of confusion, as his eyes wandered back and forth.

After a few moments, he spoke again, two words that Loki had never hoped to ever hear again in his life.

_"Frost giants,"_ Odin growled.

~.::.~

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I've been a bit busy and such, but I found time today to finish Ch31!  
**

**If you haven't guessed by now, yes, the second half of this fic will somewhat follow the plotline of _Thor_, but it will have its good handfuls of twists and such. I think you all will like Nal, even though he seems like a puppy-eyed, mopey teenager right now.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and your patience! You all are absolutely wonderful!**

**-PhantomLilac**


	32. Chapter 32

Odin entered the chambers, all four princes trailing behind him.

Loki whirled past him, kneeling down beside one of the two deceased Jotun bodies on the floor, this look of fear and shame hitting his face. Thor moved to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Disgusting frost giants," Loki hissed, his voice shaking, "King Laufey sent them, I know they did. They wanted the Casket, because they could use it to take me away again."

"I will never allow for such a thing!" Thor snarled, though the anger was not directed at his wife, rather at the corpses lain and charred on the floor. He glanced up, azure eyes raking and landing upon The Destroyer. He thanked Valhalla that the contraption was there, otherwise, perhaps Loki's omen would've come true.

"Damn!" Lopt growled, watching as Odin carefully placed the Casket of Ancient Winters back upon its shelf. Nal just glanced about, pursing his lips silently as his (as he quotes) 'absurdly annoying twin' huffed and puffed about in frustration.

"What do we do about this predicament, Father?" Thor asked, still comfortingly rubbing Loki's shuddering shoulder.

Odin shook his head sadly.

"We wait."

"Wait!?" Lopt screeched. "Wait!? If we sit here and wait, that horrible monster will come strike again, maybe this time with an army!"

"Don't raise your voice, know your place," Thor warned his son. Loki's eyes locked onto Lopt, also in warning. Nal crossed his arms, trying not to show his utter amusement at his brother's temper tantrum.

"I say we fight back, he just broke our truce! As King of Asgard-"

"But you're not king!" Odin snapped, intervening. Lopt stared at him, flustered.

"You're not king," Odin repeated, calmly now as his graying good eye looked more softly upon Lopt, "Not yet. I told you when you were younger, a good king does not seek war. And we will not provoke Jotunheim any further. There is no visible danger. Now go, before I change my mind upon whether to punish you for your outbursts."

_"Allfather-" _Loki protested, but Odin cut him off as well.

"Loki, I do not wish to argue with you either. King Laufey is at truce with Asgard. He stated himself he will not go near you. We must trust his word."

Loki bowed his head submissively, deciding not to dwell and anger the King any further. He shifted, slowly standing from where he had been beside the cold, dead body of a Jotun spy, before Thor wrapped his arm up around his shoulders, tucking him into his safe grip. The blonde norse god sent one disapproving glance to his father, then abruptly left with his spouse out of the vaults.

Nal shrugged, following after his brother, who had already stormed off to Valhalla knows where.

Odin merely shook his head once more, sadly looking at the two deceased frost giants at his feet, before just as the other four had, left the vaults and locked them securely.

~.::.~

Lopt, the Seidr flowing into his fingertips, let out an irritated screech, using the magic to flip the entire table overboard, upside down in a large, shattered mess.

The sun was setting, leaving a dark shadowy overcast upon the pale white staircase upon which he sat, surrounded by nothing but pillars chiseled with ancient runes.

Nal crept from the shadows, his green eyes glinting as he took a seat beside his brother, glancing at him in concern.

"It would not be wise to be in my company now, brother." Lopt growled.

"If it counts for anything, I believe you are right. About the frost giants, about their potential attack. The Allfather is a fool not to consider your opinion." Nal responded. Lopt let out a saddened sigh.

"Thank you brother, but words will not fix the great loss that Odin is now left with.

"What's this mess!?" Ivette snapped, entering with her three friends to the dining area.

She whirled, her blonde hair in a long ponytail, before glaring at Lopt accusingly. He rubbed his forehead, looking away.

"Oh leave him be, Ivette. He's not in a mood for your nagging," Nal groaned.

Ivette turned to her closest friend, Dagfinnr Fandralsson, a blonde-haired, lanky male with sharp hazel eyes. Dagfinnr was a great swordsman, like his father. He shrugged, exchanging glances with the other two newcomers, Runi Volstaggson and the light elf simply known as Sindri.

"What happened?" he asked politely.

"Nothing much, Dagfinnr, just the Allfather's stupidity." Lopt replied bitterly.

"Careful how you speak as such of the Allfather, you know he might hear you in these wandering halls," Sindri timidly said, his wide, bright violet eyes flickering about nervously. Lopt chuckled.

"It is much like you, my friend, to be intimidated by the Allfather. But he does not scare me."

Nal looked up at his brother, shaking his head.

"Oh no, no, no! I know that look!" he growled, "Don't you dare, brother. This is madness, don't even think about-"

"Lopt? What are you thinking?" Ivette queried.

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim!" Lopt triumphantly bellowed.

Nal facepalmed, his black, sleek hair flopping against his shoulders.

"Why would we go to Jotunheim!?" Runi gasped.

"Why else? The Jotuns have threatened our kingdom and usurped my coronation. The truce is broken, we must eliminate King Laufey before he can rid of us!"

"Brother..." Nal groaned, but Lopt ignored him.

"Why the nervousness, my dear friends? Dagfinnr, who else than I concealed your obvious affairs with my sister from both my mother and father?"

Both Dagfinnr and Ivette's faces turned bright pink with blush as they glanced away from each other. Both Lopt and Nal knew they had become engaged in secret, but knowing that Loki did not like Fandrall or the Warriors Three in particular, they had kept it from both their parents, Lopt making an extra effort to make excuses for his sister when she snuck out to go to the taverns with Dagfinnr and their friends.

"You did," Dagfinnr grunted.

"And Sindri, who helped prove that light elves were just as strong and worthy as any Aesir?"

Sindri sighed, flicking his long white braid up and over his shoulder.

"You did," he repeated Dagfinnr's words with a submissive sigh.

"And Runi, who helped you sneak into the palace dining halls so that you could eat so much that you believed you had died and went to Valhalla?" Lopt continued.

Runi chuckled.

"You did!" Runi chortled cheerily.

"So will any of you allow my brother and I to face the Frost Giants on our own and take all the glory for ourselves?" Lopt finished.

Nal's face lifted into one of complete shock, his emerald eyes locking into Lopt's.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"Well, y'are coming with me, right, Nal?" Lopt asked genuinely.

Nal grinned, all his pearly white teeth showing as his face twisted into the brightest, most happy smile he had ever given.

"Of course I will!" he said, jolting up to stand beside Lopt, "So what are we waiting for? We have a foe King to slay!"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I feel it necessary to say this before the beginning of this chapter, because I noticed that a couple reviewers were unhappy with my decision for it to go into the Thor plotline.**

**Here's what I have to say:**

**I am a little upset with some of your rather negative, critical reviews. If you can't say something nice about my fanfiction, don't review or read it at all. You won't be missed.**

**And this is what I have to say to the kind reviewers who have not complained and allowed me, without questioning my motives, to actually develop the storyline and characters:**

**You guys totally rock! I love you guys, you keep me motivated to writing my fanfictions and I will credit you all when I am completely finished with this fic (btw, side note: Prince of Jotunheim will be a trilogy, just so you all know). **

**Thank you for your time and patience. I hope all the optimists out there enjoy the rest of the fic. :-)**

**-PhantomLilac**

~.::.~

Lopt froze, the whole frigid air absorbing him as he slammed his sword into another frost giant's chest, shattering the beast into pieces.

"Lopt, we must leave!" Nal screeched to his brother, his eyes wild with fear as he helped support Dagfinnr, who was limping with a bloody wound on his shoulder.

Lopt shrugged, sending a blast of fiery magic at a rapidly approaching foe. The Jotun's eyes turned wide as it was engulfed with flames, letting out a scream as it evaporated into steam.

Laufey sneered, waving his hand to unleash a ginormous frost beast, but suddenly a flash of bright light blinded them all, leaving the Aesir and Jotun alike stunned as a familiar whinny echoed in the air.

"Allfather, let us fight them together!" Lopt shrieked, raising Guldsvard triumphantly to the air.

"Silence, you foolish boy!" Odin replied. The King of Asgard's face was beard, his one good eye gleaming in disgust as he looked to Laufey.

Loki lowered himself from behind the horse, staring at his father with furious eyes, before grabbing Lopt by the scruff of his tunic.

"What is wrong with you!?" he cried bitterly, dragging the reluctant son towards the horse, who snorted.

Loki gestured for Nal and Ivette to approach, and he looked nothing but furious.

"I thought-I thought-" Lopt began, stumbling for words. He hadn't expected his mother to come. Lopt bowed his head, his frost-covered hair making the chestnut curls appear paler than they are.

Loki looked up to Laufey, his green eyes blazing as he took a step away from his son, only about a yard away from the icy king.

"I believe we had a treaty." he growled.

Laufey lurched forward, touching his fingertips against Loki's forehead, who shuddered and snapped away from his grip, his Frost Giant form showing through.

Lopt gasped in alarm as Loki's Jotun appearance lingered, his lip quivering as if he were to collapse.

"Mum?" Lopt muttered, in shock. Odin sent the boy a warning glare.

"You will allow me to peacefully return my children to Asgard." Loki said, no, demanded, his gaze not wavering.

Laufey snorted.

"My dear son, why won't you stay a while longer? It appears your own offspring weren't aware of their Jotunheim origins." the King murmured, reaching forward again, but Loki withdrew his dagger, holding it dangerously to scathe the King's navy fingers.

"You know why, bastard! You know damn well why!" Loki spat.

"Loki, we have what we want, let us go now." Odin suggested, his gaze not lingering from Laufey's crimson one.

Ivette strolled forward, gently putting a hand on her mother's cloaked shoulder when he didn't respond, glaring at his father with burning hatred.

"Mother, the Allfather wants us to leave." she repeated cautiously. Loki still didn't speak, allowing Ivette to lead him back towards the other Aesir.

Laufey's eyes glinted.

"The truce is broken, Odin Borsson. I will not hold back this time to claim what is mine." Laufey warned.

Before he could lunge and snatch Loki once and for all, the blinding light of the Bifrost returned, and once again he found himself standing uselessly, without his son in his grasps.

~.::.~

"Mother, why the hell wouldn't you tell me you were a Frost Giant!?" Lopt snarled as soon as they returned. Loki's face faded back into one of an Aesir.

"You didn't need to know." he mumbled, rushing to tend to Dagfinnr's wound, working the magic tenderly into his shoulder. He looked to Sindri and Runi with a knowing expression.

"This will lessen the pain until you get him to a proper healer. Do not hesitate, go now." he ordered.

The Allfather stood, eyes gleaming, waiting until at last the three fighters were gone, leaving the children and Loki alone with him in the bright, gelded room of the Bifrost Gate.

Abruptly, he summoned Guldsvard from Lopt's hands, sending a quick glance to Loki, whose eyes turned gloomy and sad.

Lopt. bewildered, whirled to face the Allfather.

"The bloody hell are you doing!? I could've saved us from war, I could've killed Laufey then and there!" he snarled.

"You unworthy, foolish, vain boy!" Odin yelled back, but the stubborn Lopt did not back down from a challenge.

"And you are an old man, and a great fool at that one!"

Nal took a step forward.

"Allfather-"

"Nal, not now." Loki said, raising an arm out to his daughter, who took his hand, knowing the seriousness of the moment. Ivette and Loki abruptly left, Loki sending one last glance at his son before vanishing.

"Did you know? Did you all know, that my mother was a frost giant, and the Prince of Jotunheim at that, and never bothered to tell me!?" Lopt continued rambling on as he tried to pull away from Odin's hands.

Odin was faster though, furiously ripping off pieces of his armor, leaving Lopt in just a tunic and trousers. Even so, he ignored Lopt's ignorant questions, rather continuing on in his own anger.

"You are unworthy! You are unworthy of your family, you are unworthy of your title! You are _unworthy_!"

At last, Odin paused, realizing he effectively cornered Lopt in front of the Bifrost. He turned the sword in the gate. Lopt fought back, trying to move forward, but found it had rapidly began to suck him into its pull.

"And Lopt Thorrson, I cast you out!" he snarled as Lopt vanished into the gate. He tossed Guldsvard back in after him, then gestured to Nal when the whole predicament is done.

"Come, my grandson," he grunted. Nal, frightened for his own brother, timidly followed the Allfather who had just ripped his twin away from his family.

~.::.~

**A/N: Well, Lopt has been banished. Will Nal learn of his origins? Will he go to Laufey, or someone else (given he doesn't know any magic)?**

**-PhantomLilac **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I can promise you guys it will be like four, maybe five chapters in this whole fanfiction that will be based upon the Thor story, the rest will very loosely follow it with a truckload of twists in store (would I be PhantomLilac without my twists? Horseyyay you can back me up on this one, you've been reading my fics the longest! Lol!)**

**Again, I stress that Nal and Lopt will not be too close to Thor and Loki in the films. In fact, both will be less...well, aggressive, you could say, as the story progresses. I swear, you will really like both of them, no matter how stubborn they both are in this and the previous chapters.**

~.::.~

_"Do me a favor, please don't be dead!"_

~.::.~

All Lopt remembered was falling.

And falling.

And _falling_.

Tears streamed from his eyes, the eyes drenched in darkness. He could not see where he was headed, or where he would end up.

'I'm so sorry, Allfather. I'm sorry Mother, Father, Nal, Ivette...I'm sorry, this is my fault.'

He remembered standing, dazed, confused. He saw a light ahead.

"Guldsvard?" he called into the shadowy landscape, reaching forward with his hand to call his Seidr-infused weapon to him, wondering whether or not the light was the sword itself.

Instead, he was smashed into, the blinding light fading away from his eyes as quickly as it had come by, just like his time in Asgard.

~.::.~

Nal approached the Casket of Ancient Winters carefully.

He flicked his hands back and forth again. He had seen it! He had seen the change! He wasn't a fool, something was terribly wrong.

_'The Jotun lunched, ensnaring its hand on his wrist to attempt to freeze it over, only for it to turn navy blue. Nal's eyes widened in horror, twisting his arm in the Frost Giant's grasp before he took his battle axe, whacking it into the Jotun and breaking him into shards of ice. _

_Nal watched, face distraught with fear as the blueish, Jotun-marked skin faded away, wondering how in the name of Hel this could be possible...'_

His own mother was a Jotun. He had learned that just today, but even if so, how come Lopt and Ivette didn't react to the cold as he had? He had seen the frost-burnt marks on his sister's arm, she had resisted it better than her fiance Dagfinnr but still was injured by the ice abilities by the Jotun race. Nal wasn't.

_'What's wrong with me?' _he thought tearily, reaching and grabbing the Casket in shaky hands, eyes widening as the cold effect crept up onto his skin. With a wavering breath, he allowed the ice powers of the Casket to take effect, his skin feeling like pins and needles as it transformed.

"Stop!"

It was the Allfather's voice. Nal didn't turn to face him, rather staring intently down at the mythical object in his grasp.

"Grandfather...Grandfather, am I...cursed?" he asked in all honesty.

Odin hesitated. This scared Nal.

_'Why is he hesitating!? What is he keeping from me!?'_

"No, you are not." Odin calmly replied.

When Nal turned around, Odin's blank expression didn't falter. He was staring face to face with a Jotun bearing similarity to his beloved grandson. It took him a painful moment to realize that in fact this was Nal, not another creature. Nal's red eyes faded back to green, this hurt expression crossing him.

"What am I?" he choked, eyebrows furrowing.

"My grandson, the son of Thor and Loki."

"What more than that!?"

Odin swallowed. He knew he had to tread carefully on the subject involving Nal's origins. It was a painful subject.

"Before you were conceived, your father disobeyed me and went to Jotunheim, much like yourself, to kill King Laufey and bring justice to Asgard. Except, he was outnumbered, and fled to the dead woods not too far away. That's where your mother rescued and hid him. Loki, your mum, is the heir to the throne of Jotunheim." Odin began, his one good eye shimmering with the unsteady light of the torches doting the walls.

Nal shuddered. That made sense. Hadn't King Laufey addressed his mother as 'son' previously?

"Go on. I want to know." Nal insisted.

"Lopt was conceived, in the caves from which they hid. Thor swore to return for your mother, whence he was finished with his coronation. I was blinded by anger that he committed such crimes, and I locked your father into the dungeons. About three months into Loki's conception, Laufey found out, and ordered him additionally to be imprisoned."

"Then what of me? Am I not Lopt's twin? We were born the same day, were we not?" Nal asked.

Odin looked to his feet.

"The prison guards found Loki utterly attractive. They did unspeakable things to him, the extent of which, even after 118 years, I do not know of for certain, but in those dungeons, you were created as well."

Nal took a step back, his mind reeling with disgust.

_'No wonder the Allfather would never have me on the throne! I'm the child resulting from something as lowly as PRISON RAPE!'_ he bitterly thought, eyes beginning to stream.

"Did all of you know this? Thor...Thor isn't my father!? Why didn't anyone bother to tell me? 'Oh, by the way Nal, you won't be getting the throne because you're a DAMN FROST GIANT!' You didn't think that I would've understood better? I was so angry, when I learned Lopt was getting the throne, because he's an irresponsible twat and doesn't know a thing or two on politics! But now I get it. You couldn't have me sit there, because I'm a fullblooded Jotun. Is that it!?" Nal cried.

"No, no Nal," Odin protested, "You are my grandson. Thor and I decided not to tell anyone, including your own mother, for he was emotionally damaged at the time and might have rejected caring for you. It was for both of your safeties-"

"You lied to _Mum_ too!? Who's more disgusting, me or the lie you have woven me to be? What was the name of my father, at least spare me that!" Nal screeched.

Odin shook his head.

"I-I don't know his name, Laufey executed him many years ago," he suddenly lurched, slowly crumbling onto the floor, "Please, Nal, please..."

Nal stood, stricken, eyes watering and tears gushing from his eyelids, before he jerked his way to the Allfather's side, grabbing his weakening, soft-skinned hand into his own.

"Grandfather..." he murmured, suddenly feeling frightened. He looked to the doors, panicking.

"_Guards_! Guards, please help!"


	35. Chapter 35

"So...why did you lie?" Nal asked as his Father took a seat beside him. The Allfather did not stir from his Odinsleep, a whimsical golden light surrounding and protecting him in his sealed slumber.

"I never wanted you to feel different. I didn't want your mother to feel ashamed, either." Thor rumbled, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Nal sighed, looking up to meet those azure eyes.

"Does he know, now?"

Thor shook his head.

"No. And I'd prefer we not, it could have a devastating effect on him. When he returned from Jotunheim...something in his mind broke. Was he injured? Did Laufey touch him?"

"Laufey tapped his forehead, but that was it." Nal muttered back, his eyes wandering and meeting Frigga's.

Frigga nodded knowingly, slowly rising to her feet and going to go check on Loki.

"What hope is there for Lopt?" Nal queried, his emotionless gaze resting upon the Allfather. That was when the guards came in, holding the King's Scepter. Nal's eyes widened as Thor retrieved it, holding out the long, gold rod to his son.

"Take it. Asgard needs a King in Lopt's absence. Prove my Father wrong, show him why he should've chosen _you_, my son." Thor insisted.

Nal froze.

_'I want this. but it's wrong, isn't it?'_

"No. What happens when he awakes and finds a Jotun on the throne of Asgard?" he bitterly responded.

"You are not a Jotun! You are an Aesir, and my son. I insist you take it." Thor bickered back.

Reluctantly, Nal brushed his fingertips over the scepter, a firm grip in his hands as he held it up, half-admiring it, half-loathing himself.

_'Not worthy. Not worthy. I'm not worthy.'_

Thor knelt down before him, as did the guards. Nal's emerald eyes widened into large, ivy spheres of shock, his eyebrows lowering as he stubbornly stared on.

"All hail King Nal." Thor said, sending an affectionate glance to his son. Nal still stood in silence, the weight of the world slowly crushing him to pieces from the inside out.

~.::.~

Lopt had only been awake for two minutes before one of the mortals freaked out, sending some kind of electrical pulse through him. He hadn't even said a word, rather had been standing up and walked towards them for help, only to find himself drenched in darkness.

When he awakened once again, he had no idea what strange place he was in. A mortal stood over him, with shifty glasses and a pleasantly sickening smile.

"It's alright, sir, we're just going to draw some blood." the man said, but it was enough to send Lopt reeling.

"You foolish, foolish mortal! I AM LOPT THORSSON, DO NOT HANDLE ME IN THIS MANNER!"

As he struggled, he found he had absolutely no strength to fight them off, some sort of needle entering his hip. His back arched as the needle entered, a slight groan escaping his lips.

For the third time in an hour, Lopt had gone completely unconscious against his will.

~.::.~

Nal cruised along the many dungeons, an amulet charm once belonging to Lopt hung around his neck as he did so, his eyes landing upon a single cell.

The figure grinned.

"I didn't expect a Thorsson to come to me, in the least of all these 118 years. What ails you, boy? Are you here to mock or gloat upon me?"

Nal shook his head.

"Don't play games with me, Amora the Enchantress. I want answers...and...to learn magic, as much of it and as quickly as you can."

He entered the cell carefully, taking precautions. She gestured for his hand, which he gently held out.

"I will show you what you need to know, and teach you every sort of magic, but only if you give me something in return." Amora cooed.

Nal smirked.

"I plan to kill King Laufey, as soon as I am done here. I will slay him, and take my mother with me to the throne of Jotunheim. You may do as you wish in Asgard, I will set you free." Nal deviously replied.

Amora grinned wider, before placing her hand upon his, sending the memories of what truly happened to his Mother in Jotunheim to his mind.

~.::.~

Lopt shuffled, his hands and ankles tied down. He tried summoning magic, thinking as hard as he could, but found he could not remember a single spell.

'Damn the Allfather! Took my Seidr too!' he thought.

He had to get away from this strange mortal health facility, that was what Lopt knew for certain.

He calmed himself from his struggles, slowly slipping his wrists out from the loosening binds...

~.::.~

**A/N: So it looks like Nal's the warrior and Lopt's the sorcerer...I wonder how this will come into play ;) **

**Uh oh, Amora's involved again. Do you think Nal will also go to Laufey for help, or actually take his mother to Jotunheim? Is he planning something? Does he actually care for Thor now that he knows the truth? Guess you'll find out (I don't think you'll be disappointed when you do, either).**

**-PhantomLilac**


	36. Chapter 36

Loki paused at the windowsill, tracing thin fragments of ice onto the glass. He stopped, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Most are not able to efficiently sneak up on me, Queen Frigga." he murmured.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, ignoring his previous statement.

"Like a monster." he growled.

She pursed her lips.

"You've been on edge since your trip to Vanaheim. Has something gone wrong there to bother you so? Your family is worried for you."

He shrugged.

"I saw an old friend whom I thought was dead. He told me that Jotunheim was crumbling apart from the inside-changing with climate, so to speak." he mumbled, still not facing her.

Queen Frigga crossed her skinny arms, resting them on her chest.

"Does this upset you?" she queried.

"I suppose. I already knew this would happen. You saw the tree in my caverns those years ago, the living evidence of Jotunheim's foretold demise. I assume Thor wishes to see me, that is why you are here?"

"Nal is the King of Asgard, Loki."

Loki paused, inclining and turning to face her.

"Nal?" he asked.

"Nal is the King in Lopt's absence," she repeated.

Loki's brow furrowed. Nal had been the obvious choice for king from the start, but this news seemed unsettling for the oddest of reasons. Why wasn't it just given to Thor? He could've ruled fine until his son was returned from banishment. There would've been no potential sibling rivalry, as Loki sees it.

The Aesir sighed, ruffling his raven mane, before waltzing past Queen Frigga, still not saying a word.

~.::.~

Lopt wandered the roads for a while, confused on where to go next. The town was tiny, and empty, the sunset sparkling and fizzing down onto the deadpanned horizon.

He wiped his brow, still in the patient scrubs. Where had the scraps of clothing, formerly his armor, gone? Oh well. The uncomfortable scrubs would have to do.

'Father? Mother? Nal, Ivette, anybody at this point, can you see me? Can you help me?' was his silent pleas, but again he heard nothing.

Lopt moved, in the shadowy, evening-stricken darkness of a desolate road. He calmly, but quickly, began to cross the road to investigate a building with odd Midgardian text on the front of it, before once again he was smacked with a car.

~.::.~

Jane had been looking for this mysterious man everywhere.

'"Uh guys, look at this!" Darcy alerted them, pointing at a man-like figure amidst the chaotic clouds. Jane's eyes widened.

"I think I left something at the hospital." she replied.'

CRASH!

Once again, she heard the familiar smack of a body hitting her car, this time the front again. She hopped out, realizing with dumbstruck irony that it was this man again.

"Oh god, I hope I didn't kill him!" she yelped, unsure of what to do at first. She patted his cheek, making his emerald eyes jerk open.

"Huh?" he grunted, rubbing his forehead with a hiss of pain.

"You foolish mortal, you dare strike me twice!" he growled, but then flashed her a cocky grin.

"I like that." he crooned, giving his best attracting-the-ladies face.

Jane slapped him.

~.::.~

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys, but hey, comic relief, am I right? (And because EpicAwesomeness looked like she was gonna flip a table if I didn't include the Thor/Lopt-hit-by-Jane's-truck joke twice in the fic)**

**-PhantomLilac**


End file.
